Amy Pond, The Girl Who Waited
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This story is set in my War of the Guardians universe and takes place concurrently with It's Better With Two. This is the continuing story of my Time Lady version of Amy Pond that follows her travels through time and space with her husband Rory, her son Anthony, her Time Lady sister Selene, and her newly adopted daughter Julia. River Song will guest star from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

AMY POND, THE GIRL WHO WAITED

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

CHAPTER 1

**This series takes place after The Adventures of Rose Tyler, Time Lady Chapter 66 and before the storyline started in Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel Chapter 35.**

A meeting took place under the cover of darkness between two sinister people. They had both gotten together to plot the destruction of one person. It was a person who had caused them both endless amounts of trouble. Amy Pond.

"It is agreed then that you and I will combine our forces together to stop our common enemy. We will kill Amy Pond," one of the people, a woman, said.

"It is agreed. The Time Lady will fall before us. We will attack her at the next opportunity. If you will loan us some of your group with their special abilities, it will make things even easier for us," the other person, a male voice that sounded metallic and inhuman, replied.

"I will. I will give you whatever you need to help you destroy her. I will destroy her and her meddlesome husband once and for all, and then I will use their deaths to finally break her daughter. Her daughter will belong to me again once more," the woman said with an evil laugh.

"It is agreed then. We will begin to track her down immediately. When she least expects it, we will strike," the person with the inhuman voice said.

Madame Kovarian then left the meeting feeling happier than she ever had in her life. She felt confident that not even Amy Pond could escape this time. Her death was way overdue in her opinion, and she had come here to make sure of that once and for all. Silence would still fall!

"What will we do with the members of the Silence once the Time Lady is finished?" another inhuman voice asked the owner of the first one.

"Promises to aliens are meaningless. Once she is destroyed once and for all, then we will make the Silence like us. Their ability to remain forgotten would prove of great use to us if we were to discover how it worked. We could add it to all of our new recruits. Then we would be truly invincible," the owner of the first inhuman voice responded.

Meanwhile hurtling through the Vortex inside of her TARDIS, Amy Pond was totally unaware of what had just occurred. She was more concerned with worrying about the two orphaned girls who she had just taken in and adopted as her own. She knew that Julia Bates was still very upset about losing her parents, and she had stopped talking much since she had started traveling with her.

Francine Bates was much the same except that her grief could still lead to even wider consequences to everyone as she had a fob watch that she could open at any second to unleash her true self. Francine was the human form of the Time Lady known as Selene.

Amy had once been the Time Lady known as Cliodna until she had used the Chameleon Arch to become Amy Pond to escape from the nightmare that her life had become after her first husband died. Selene had been Cliodna's sister back on Gallifrey. Amy wanted her sister back, but she also wanted her to be happy. As long as she wanted to be Francine, then she would never try to convince her to change back.

Amy walked up to Julia and said, "Are you okay, Julia? You haven't been saying much lately."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Amy," Julia said.

Then she looked at Amy with a guilty expression as she said, "I'm sorry. I can't call you mum. I just can't."

"It's okay. I don't want to force you to do that. Amy is fine. I'm not trying to replace your mother, sweetie. I'd never do that," Amy reassured her.

"Thank you for understanding," Julia said as she smiled at her.

It was one of the rare times that she had smiled since they had started to travel together. Amy hoped that she got to see more of those smiles soon.

She then went to check on Francine. Francine was with Amy's son, Anthony. Francine had taken to the little boy quickly and was constantly fussing over him now. She had even volunteered to help her take care of him. Amy wondered if she was trying to find a new way to bury her feelings of sorrow now through focusing so intently on Anthony.

"Anthony's a handful. I have to keep him out of something constantly. He's always trying to get into trouble," Francine said with a chuckle.

Amy picked Anthony up and he smiled at her as she said, "Yeah, he does that. I think that he's going to take after his sister a little bit too much. I really hope that he doesn't give me as much trouble as she did. I don't want to catch you stealing any cars, Anthony, okay?"

Anthony just laughed and said a string of words that made little sense together except to him. He was talking now, but he still didn't quite grasp how to speak in complete sentences just yet.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen. He doesn't have Kovarian messing with his head for one thing, and that's never going to happen to him if I can help it," Rory said as he walked in.

"I'll rip her heart out first before I allow that to happen to another one of my children," Amy said with a dark look in her eyes.

Francine looked at her with a scared look on her face, and Amy realized that she was showing her dark side in front of her. She never wanted Francine to be afraid of her so she immediately gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Francine. I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't like the thought of that woman anywhere near my son. She's the one who stole Melody from me and brainwashed her all of her life to make her kill the Doctor. She's not doing anything to any of my other children," Amy promised.

"Other children? You're including us with Anthony now?" Francine asked surprised.

"Of course I am. You're both my children now. Don't ever doubt that," Amy said.

Then Francine surprised both Amy and Rory by saying, "I can't be your daughter and your sister at the same time. That would just be weird! Then again that's kind of what happened between you and River, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about, Francine?" Rory asked.

"No, no. It's not Francine, Rory. I'm Selene, your sister-in-law. I decided to take control of the old noggin for a minute just to point out how weird it is that you're calling me one of your kids. I am so not your child, Cliodna!" Selene, speaking through Francine, said.

"Why not? You're acting like one. Either open the watch or get out of Francine's mind this instant, Selene. I don't remember you being such a brat the last time I saw you," Amy said.

"Yeah? Well, the last time you saw me was a long time ago. You left me to go on your little vengeance quest across the galaxy to avenge your husband. I was all alone so that made me have to start showing a little bit of an attitude in order to survive. I couldn't be shy, timid little Selene anymore, could I? Not without my big sis around to protect me anymore," Selene said in a voice filled with venom.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have done that. I never wanted us to drift apart like that. I was just so full of grief that I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to become another person. Someone who was cold and dead inside so that she could handle the grief that I couldn't," Amy said.

Selene's eyes widened as she realized that that was exactly what she had done recently. She had almost made Francine open the watch and become her in a misguided attempt to become someone else in order to escape her own grief about the death of her parents. She realized now that that wouldn't have worked because she could still feel that pain even now that she was currently Selene.

"I'm sorry too. I can't judge you for something that I'm just as guilty of myself. I don't want to spend the rest of our lives fighting anymore. I'm sorry, Amy!" Selene said.

Amy looked at her with a surprised yet pleased expression as she said, "You called me Amy."

"Yeah, I guess I did. I like Amy I think. She's a lot more together than Cliodna was. I'd be proud to have her as my sister," Selene said with a smile.

"Thanks. I feel the same about you. So are you going to open the watch then?" Amy asked.

"No. I'm going to stay in the background from now on and let Francine run the show I think. I like being her. She's a lot like I used to be, and I miss being that person. Good bye for now, Amy," Selene said as she relinquished control of her body back to Francine.

"Francine, are you okay?" Amy asked as she realized that Francine had taken back control.

"Do you like her better?" Francine asked.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I remember everything that just happened, Amy. I'm not real. I'm some artificial personality made up to hide your sister. I don't really exist at all. So why don't I just open this watch and let her out?" Francine said as she held the watch out in front of her.

"Francine, No!" Amy shouted as Francine started to open it right in front of her.

The watch refused to open though. No matter how hard she tried, Francine just couldn't open it.

"Why won't it open?" Francine asked furious.

"She doesn't want you to disappear. That's why. Selene doesn't want to take your place, Francine. I don't want her to either. Don't ever try to do that again," Amy said.

"You really want me to stick around then?" Francine asked in surprise.

"Yes," Amy said.

"What about your sister?" Francine asked.

"She's okay with it apparently so I am too," Amy said.

Francine smiled and embraced Amy. She was glad that she finally knew just why Amy had always been so interested in her. Now it all made sense. She was her sister. She felt so happy to have two sisters now.

At that moment, Amy's TARDIS finally landed. Amy ran to the console and smiled as she saw their location.

"We're on the planet Kalista. This used to be one of my favorite places once. There aren't any people here now. They all left a long time ago. All that's here now is a barren desert. It's nice and peaceful here, however. I used to come here and just relax. It's pretty hot but that doesn't matter as much to a Time Lord. We don't feel the heat like humans do," Amy said with a big grin on her face.

"Amy, I hate to point this out for fear of getting slapped, but everyone else here is human. So is this just going to be a trip for you and you alone?" Rory asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't slap you. How could you tell them that?" Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah you do. Quite a lot," Rory said.

"That's only because sometimes you deserve it," Amy replied.

"What about the rest of the times?" Rory asked.

"I have to have something to keep you in line with. There's no need for you to start thinking that you run things around here, Mr. Pond," Amy said with a devilish grin.

"Believe me, Amy. I've never thought that for a minute. Ever since I met you, you've been running things from Day One," Rory said.

"So? Are you saying that you don't like the way that I run things?" Amy asked with an angry tone in her voice but a warm smile on her face.

"No, I wasn't saying that at all! In fact, I've enjoyed every moment of my life with you. I just wish that there was a little less slapping involved in it," Rory said with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future," Amy said as she kissed Rory.

"You never did answer my question though. How are we going outside if it's so hot?" Rory asked.

"This is the middle of Spring for this world. It's not as hot here at this time of the year so humans can tolerate it. At least for a little while anyway. It's going to still be pretty hot so we're only going to be here about an hour. I just thought that I would share this place with all of you. It's a nice place to just come and sit in silence to think sometimes," Amy explained.

They all piled outside, and the two sisters began to run around wildly. Amy immediately switched into parent mode as she yelled, "Don't go getting lost! You'll get sick from heat exhaustion very quickly on this planet."

The two sisters just looked at her and laughed. She couldn't help but smile even as they disobeyed her because they were having fun again. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. Mission accomplished.

"So, stupid face, what are we going to do while those two run around? Can you think of anything?" Amy asked.

"I hope you're not thinking of what I think you're thinking about. The kids are right over there," Rory said.

"Stop thinking like Jack for a second and use your brain. I wasn't talking about that. I was thinking that maybe we could . . . ," Amy said before a stray blast near her head cut her off in mid-sentence.

Hundreds of Cybermen had appeared out of nowhere and were slowly marching towards her and Rory as the two sisters ran screaming from them. Amy whipped out her sonic screwdriver and began to use it to start detonating dozens of Cybermen at once as she used her extensive knowledge of their programming that she had gained from centuries of fighting them to destroy them.

Before she could get too far though, she quickly found herself lying on the ground with a huge headache. It felt just like someone had hit her on the head, but she couldn't see anyone around. Then she looked in horror as she finally realized what must have happened. She saw members of the Silence walking side by side with the Cybermen!

"Rory!" Amy said.

"I see them too. The Silence have joined forces with the Cybermen," Rory said.

Francine began to scream, and Amy turned to look at her instinctively. She would have kicked herself for forgetting to keep her eyes on the Silence at all times, but she immediately forgot about them as soon as she turned away from them.

The Silence hadn't forgotten about her though unfortunately. They quickly knocked both her and Rory out from behind and then captured the sisters as well. Luckily, Anthony was safe inside of the TARDIS where they couldn't reach him.

The four of them soon found themselves waking up inside of a Cyber Ship. Each of them was trapped on a table with metal clamps over their arms and legs. They all tried to escape the tight clamps, but none of them could move an inch inside of them.

"Hello, Amy. It's so nice to see you again," Madame Kovarian said as she looked down on them and laughed.

"As you can see, there is no way to escape. These clamps were programmed specifically for your genetic structures while you slept. They will not open as long as they detect your bodies inside of them. There is no way to escape unless I let you out," Kovarian said.

"Let the kids and Rory go, Kovarian. You've got me. That's who you wanted, right?" Amy demanded.

"Oh, yes. I did this all for you, Amy. That's why I'm going to keep them prisoner too in order to torment you further. I'm going to destroy you, Amy. Before I do though, I'm going to have some fun first. I'll just give you a little time to think about what I mean by that," Kovarian said with a callous laugh as she left the room.

Amy growled at her as she knew that this was Kovarian's way of making things worse by leaving what she was going to do with them up to their own imaginations. She wanted them nice and terrified before she finally finished them. The evil woman enjoyed torturing her victims first before killing them.

Francine kept thinking about what Kovarian had said. The clamps would only open if it no longer detected their specific genetic structure inside of them. She knew what she had to do now.

"Good bye, Julia," Francine said to her sister.

"Francine, what are you doing?" Amy asked in fear.

"What I have to do, Amy. Tell Rose I'll miss her. She was a good friend," Francine said.

Francine opened her hand and looked at the fob watch still there with a sigh. Luckily, the Cybermen hadn't taken it from her. They probably had decided to let her keep it because they hadn't realized that it was much more than a watch.

Francine took one last look at Julia and opened the watch. Energy cascaded all over her body as she transformed back into a Time Lady once again. She kept waiting on herself to die, but she was surprised to find that she wasn't dying at all. Her mind was merging with that of Selene's! They were becoming a new person with the personality of both of them combined.

I couldn't let you die for me to live again, Francine. I hope that this compromise is good for you. Selene said to her within their now shared mind.

It's wonderful. Thank you! Francine replied.

Don't mention it. Selene said to her other half.

Then the two of them finally become one as they merged together into one personality that was a combination of each of their personalities and memories. They were now one person at long last.

The clamps opened immediately as Selene's genetic structure had changed to that of a Time Lady's. She was now no longer human.

Selene jumped to her feet with a huge grin on her face and decided that she didn't want to be a kid anymore. She quickly made herself a couple of years older until she looked twenty years old now.

"That's more like it. I don't want you to call me your kid anymore, sis. I'm an adult again. It's about time too. Now let's see what I can do about getting the rest of you out of there," the new Selene said.

She set to work trying to uncover the secret of opening the clamps from a nearby computer as she sang one of Francine's favorite songs, one that she had heard Rose playing in her car not too long ago, to herself. She was really going to love being a Time Lady again.

Wasn't life strange? Once she had been afraid of being eaten by aliens after watching one too many alien movies, and now she finds out that she was one and had been all along! How was that for irony?

Selene then had a very wonderful thought as she thought to herself that maybe one day some kid who loved movies about aliens just like she had might someday watch a movie about an alien like her. That thought made her say, "That would be so cool!" out loud to herself before she continued to sing along to one of the songs of Rose's favorite singer.

She began to dance to the beat of the music in her head as she continued to search the Cybermen's computer for a way to unlock the clamps. It seemed that Francine was indeed still alive and well inside of Selene's mind.

**Next: The newly reunited Amy and Selene fight side by side against the combined forces of the Cybermen and the Silence. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**This series takes place after The Adventures of Rose Tyler, Time Lady Chapter 66 and before the storyline started in Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel Chapter 35.**

Selene finally hit upon a way to free her two sisters and her brother-in-law during her second run through of the song that had gotten stuck in her head. She found a hidden back door in the Cybermen's computer that allowed her instant access immediately to the clamps holding them prisoner. She ordered the computer to open the clamps, and they instantly popped open letting them all go.

"Who says it doesn't pay to fool around for endless hours writing code on your computer? It also helps to have the knowledge of a Time Lady. That certainly doesn't hurt either," Selene said happily to herself.

"You can pat yourself on the back later, Selene. Let's go," Amy said.

Julia looked very upset as she slowly walked up to Selene as if afraid of her. She had watched the entire transformation from human to Time Lady in horror. She didn't understand that Selene was still Francine in all of the ways that mattered.

"Julia, it's still me. I promise," Selene said gently.

"No! You took her away from me! She was all that I had left, and you came out of that watch and took her!" Julia screamed.

"Julia, that's not true. She's still your sister. I'll explain it to you later. We have to get out of here right now though," Amy said.

Julia wasn't listening. She overcame her fear of Selene and marched right up to her in a fury. She then proceeded to start slapping Selene as hard as she could in the face.

"Bring her back! Bring her back!" Julia screamed.

Selene grabbed Julia's hands and held them tightly while she struggled to break free of her. Selene's hearts broke as she could see Julia break down in front of her and start crying uncontrollably.

"You killed my sister!" Julia said with unbearable pain in her voice.

"No. I am Francine. I promise. It's still me," Selene said gently as she began to cry now too.

"We so don't have time for this. Kovarian will be back soon if I know her. We have to get out of here," Amy insisted.

"She doesn't understand, and I can't make her. She won't listen, Cliodna," Selene said in despair.

"It's Amy now. Cliodna's dead. Take her with you, and we'll explain everything to her back in the TARDIS," Amy said.

"You mean you took someone over and killed them too?! What have I gotten myself trapped into?" Julia asked in pure anguish.

"She's Amy and Cliodna, Julia. She wasn't being literal when she said that," Rory tried to explain.

"Who did you kill?" Julia accused through tears.

"No one! I'm just plain old Rory. I never thought I'd be glad to just be me. I sometimes used to wish that I was someone else growing up, but now I can see that it's not all that it's cracked up to be," Rory mused.

"You're not helping, Stupid Face," Amy said in irritation.

"Sorry. I don't know what to say to her either to calm her down. How do you explain the Chameleon Arch to a little girl? I'm not sure I understand it completely myself," Rory asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do either. Selene, you're just going to have to hold her tightly until we can get to the TARDIS. Make sure that she doesn't escape," Amy said.

"No!" Julia shouted in fear.

"She's not our prisoner. She's as much my sister as you are," Selene said with heartfelt emotion as she looked in Julia's eyes to bring her point home to her. She felt terrible for putting Julia through this, especially so soon after their parents' deaths.

"I know that. It's the only way that we can get her out of her safely though," Amy said.

"No! I won't go!" Julia protested.

They were all interrupted by the sound of joyful laughter. They turned to see Kovarian standing there with a large grin on her face. Amy sighed as she realized that things had just gotten that much harder now.

If only Julia had listened and gone with them when they wanted to! She didn't really blame her though. She knew that the poor girl didn't understand what had happened to Selene and was still too upset about what had happened to her parents to be able to think clearly.

"This is all so very amusing I must say. The Pond family arguing and fighting like they're auditioning for their own reality television show. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cancel this particular show before it can become a regular series though as pleasurable as that would be to watch," Kovarian said with an evil grin.

"It's the Williams family actually," Rory pointed out.

"Oh, who cares?! The point is that you're all going to die. I'm afraid that this is the end for you because I'm pulling the plug. This particular show is going to have to be replaced in the schedule," Kovarian said.

"Somebody watched a little too much television growing up apparently. Is that part of the Silence indoctrination program? Forcing bad television down the throats of their recruits? No wonder you're all so twisted!" Amy joked.

"Oh, knock it off with the cracks about television, will you? I'll have you know that there's still plenty of good stuff on TV," Selene said.

"Really? Name one good show," Amy challenged her.

"Well, there's that show that Julia always watches every Saturday. It's called Professor Why or something like that. Did I get that right, Jules? That's the best show on to me. I can always count on it to keep Julia quiet for an hour," Selene said.

"Oh, yes. I have seen that. It's never been the same since that last girl left though. She made the show in my opinion," Amy said.

"Oh, I agree. She was my favorite assistant easily," Selene said.

"I don't know. I kind of liked that guy that was always with her. He was very witty and clever I thought," Rory said.

"You would think that," Amy said with a big smile.

"I liked the blonde girl the best myself," Julia said as she spoke for the first time since she and Selene had fought.

Selene rubbed the top of Julia's head fondly as she said, "I know. She's always been one of my favorites too."

"It is you, isn't it?" Julia asked.

"Of course it is. Who else would put up with you? Anyone else would have tossed you out on your bum a long time ago," Selene joked as she hugged Julia to her tightly.

"She's definitely your sister alright," Rory said to Amy.

"You've got quite the mouth on you today, don't you?" Amy asked him as she glared at him.

"I've had enough of your mindless rambling! Kill them all!" Kovarian shouted.

Several Headless Monks began to pour into the room with their swords drawn. Amy and Selene shared a look of silent communication then, the kind of look that can only be shared between two people who have known each other all of their lives. Both of them instantly knew what the other had planned then, and they both sprang into action instantly.

Amy and Selene both began to fight unarmed against the Headless Monks using various battle techniques that both had learned throughout their long history. Amy began to go into action using a long forgotten defensive combat technique that she had once learned from K'anpo Rimpoche, the hermit Time Lord that had been the Doctor's mentor long ago.

She grabbed the closest monk to her and threw him over her shoulder while grabbing his sword from him at the same time. Then she started to fight the other monks with some sword fighting moves that she had once picked up from Cleopatra herself. That reminded her that she would have to say hello to her whenever she got the chance to drop by Lily's TARDIS.

As Amy did her best Three Musketeers impression, Selene was fighting with the monks using a long forgotten Martian martial art known as Karsando Jo. Basically it was an Ice Warrior version of Karate, Kung Fu, and Jiu-Jitsu all mixed together. She had learned it after Cliodna had left her behind on Gallifrey, and she had gone wandering around the universe by herself trying to find a purpose for her life.

Several monks regretted trying to attack her as she sent them flying into walls and each other. She also broke several of their bones along the way as well with several well placed chops. She was making sure that none of them would get anywhere close to Julia.

"When did you learn that?" Amy asked Selene in surprise as she saw all of this through the corner of her eye.

"When you left me behind on Gallifrey, I decided to take my own little tour of time and space. I went to a lot of places and learned a lot of things here and there. There's a lot about me that you don't know now," Selene said with a tone of resentment in her voice.

Amy looked at her in sorrow for all the things that she had missed out on in her life for a moment, and then she focused all of that emotion into taking down the monks. She quickly tore through their ranks and left them all lying in a heap on the floor.

"Pretty cool, Sis! It seems that you learned a few things as well," Selene said proudly.

"That's nothing. I actually did some sword fighting with some actual pirates once," Amy said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah!" Rory said with a smile on his face.

"That smile better be about me fighting those pirates and not about that Siren woman," Amy said.

"Of course it's about you. You looked good as a pirate. Very good," Rory said.

"Thanks. Maybe I can find another pirate outfit sometime," Amy promised him with a wink.

"Ew!" Selene said with her nose wrinkled up at their flirting.

"I'm forced to agree with you. Now I have a renewed zeal to kill all of you in order to wipe that horrible mental image from my mind," Kovarian said.

"It's no picnic having it in my mind either you know," Selene answered as she shuddered.

The Cybermen began to charge into the room next as they began firing on all of them. Yet again they were accompanied by the Silence just as they had been when they had captured them before. Amy didn't want a repeat of last time. This time she wanted to get out of here before she could forget the Silence again so that they couldn't ambush her.

Then she began to grin as she had an incredible idea. She summoned up her extra sonic screwdriver from the pocket dimension that she sometimes stored things in and began to use it to start destroying several of the Cybermen. She saved one of them from total destruction however for a special purpose.

"Cover me," Amy said as she began to use her sonic to do something special to the lone Cyberman.

"With what? I don't have any weapons!" Selene complained.

"Do your Kung Fu thing or something," Amy said dismissively.

"Oh, yeah! Sure! I'll just do my Kung Fu thing and take out a whole army of Silence and Cybermen all by myself because I'm a freaking superhero apparently!" Selene said annoyed.

"Your superhero name could be Miss Big Mouth. Your superpower is complaining so much that you make everyone run away from you," Julia said giggling.

"Nice, Jules! Hit me when I'm down, why don't you?" Selene said with a smile. She was secretly glad that her little sister was talking to her again.

Amy threw her sword to Rory so that he could help Selene to keep the Cybermen and Silence busy while she continued to do some work on her captured Cyberman. Julia joined Amy after she motioned to her to come over to her.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked Amy.

"I'm about to get us some extra help, and hopefully they'll help get us out of here this time," Amy said.

Amy finished working on the Cyberman with her screwdriver, and it immediately stood to attention next to her.

"Who do you take orders from now?" Amy asked it triumphantly.

"You," the Cyberman answered in its cold metallic voice.

"I want you to keep fighting the Silence even when we forget that they're there. Don't stop until you've dealt with all of them," Amy ordered it.

"Yes, I will obey. Then will I be free?" the Cyberman asked.

Amy looked at the Cyberman in surprise. She hadn't anticipated that response.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I want to be free to do what I want to do. I don't want to serve anyone else ever again," the Cyberman said.

"You remember who you are then?" Amy asked.

"Stop chatting and join in the fight! I need a little help over here!" Selene called out.

"I remember who I used to be, yes. I know that I can never be that person again, but I wish to be free to be my own master. I will not harm anyone once my job here is done. Do you agree to this?" the Cyberman asked.

Amy hesitated for a minute, but something in her gut told her that she could trust this Cyberman for some reason so she finally agreed.

"I'll set you free if you help me and my family to escape from here," Amy said.

"Thank you. You will not regret this I promise," the Cyberman said.

Amy joined Rory and Selene as they fought with the Cybermen and the Silence while Amy's new Cyber friend protected them all from attack by any of the Silence that left their sight.

Julia stayed close to Amy at all times now while she kept an eye out for her. She could see that the girl was terrified but trying her best not to show it. From time to time, Amy lightly tousled her hair to reassure her that despite all the destruction going on around them that she was safe as long as she was with her.

Between the five of them, they managed to quickly fight their way out of the Cyber Ship and away from Kovarian until they reached an escape pod. Luckily, they were still in orbit around Kalista so it didn't take long for them to reach the planet's surface once they escaped in the pod. They soon found Amy's TARDIS and left the area before Kovarian and her friends managed to send anyone else after them.

Rory looked uneasily at the Cyberman standing motionless in the Console Room as he whispered, "Are you really going to just let the Cyberman go?"

"Yes, as soon as I find out where he or she wants me to drop them off. I've freed them from their original programming. They're under the control of their original human mind now," Amy said.

"I still don't like it. It just seems so irresponsible," Rory said.

"I normally wouldn't do something like this either, but I just get a special feeling from this Cyberman. It's like I can trust them. I don't know what it is, but something about them makes me trust them," Amy said with a faraway look in her eyes.

The Cyberman was listening to their conversation from halfway across the room. He was sure now that he was doing the right thing. Cliodna was happy here with her family. He didn't need to tell her the truth and ruin all of that for her. It was better for him to just have her let him out on some distant planet somewhere then to take a chance of ruining her life.

It was far better for her if she never found out that he was Oisin, her original Time Lord husband from long ago who had been converted into a Cyberman. She thought that he had died, but he had survived and been upgraded over and over again through the centuries.

Through some odd coincidence, Cliodna had picked him to free out of all of the others. She had saved him again after all of this time. It was the least that he could do now to pay her back for that by saving her from himself.

**Next: River Song finally appears as we find out just what happens next to Oisin.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**This chapter takes place before the storyline started in Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel Chapter 35.**

Amy and her family had been traveling for a while through the Vortex while the Cyberman that had gone with them just stood to the side of the console room silent and motionless. Julia had been staring at the Cyberman for a long time as she debated on whether to go talk to him. She didn't think that it was very nice for everyone to be ignoring the poor thing after he had helped save all of their lives. She finally decided that she at least was going to say hello to him.

"Hello, my name's Julia. What's yours?" Julia said as she introduced herself to him.

"My former name is irrelevant. I am no longer that person anymore. I am a Cyberman. My old life is over. It ended long ago," Oisin said in the emotionless, mechanical voice of a Cyberman.

He was not about to tell this little girl, who he assumed was Cliodna's daughter, the truth about himself. It was much better that no one ever found out that he had once been Cliodna's first husband.

"Well, that may be so, but surely your family would want to know that you were still around even if it was only as a Cyberman. If you told us where they were, we could drop you off there. I don't know Amy that well yet, but she seems to be very nice. I'm sure that she'd do that for you," Julia said.

"You are not her daughter?" Oisin asked curiously.

"I guess I am now sort of. She adopted me when my parents died recently. I haven't been with her long, but she's been very good to me. She has a big heart it seems like to me to do something like that," Julia said.

"Yes, she is a very kind person," Oisin said in agreement.

He would have smiled if he had still had a face with which to do it with. That sounded very much like his Cliodna. He was glad that she hadn't changed over the centuries. He was convinced now more than ever that he was doing the right thing in not telling any of them who he was. This little girl would eventually accept Cliodna as her mother, and she deserved better than a thing like him as a father.

"So you're not going to tell us where your family live?" Julia persisted.

"My family are all gone now. None of them are left. I was made into a Cyberman long ago, and I have outlived all of them," Oisin said.

This was mostly true. He had outlived all of his family except for Cliodna.

"I'm sorry," Julia said with sadness in her eyes.

"I do not feel their loss. I no longer feel anything," Oisin said.

That was another lie, but a necessary one. He had started to feel again as soon as Cliodna had put his original mind back in control. He had to tell himself as well as Julia that he was still emotionless in order to make it through this tragic mockery of a life that he had now without going insane.

"Then I'm all the more sorry. I think that I feel enough pain and loss for the both of us now. I guess I can feel it for you," Julia said as she began to cry.

Oisin guessed that Julia was more upset about her own recent loss than his own, and that his was just reminding her of it all over again. He knew that he still had emotions because he felt so sorry for her now. He was only reassured by the fact that he knew that his Cliodna would soon make her pain go away if he knew her.

"You need to move on and let your new mother help you," Oisin advised her.

"I suppose she can help, but she's not my Mum. I can't call her that. Not yet anyway," Julia said.

"You will change your mind someday. I believe that she will make a wonderful mother," Oisin said.

Julia smiled at him as she said, "Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't know if I can ever bring myself to call her that. It would feel wrong somehow like I was insulting my real mum."

"I'm sure that she would understand," Oisin said.

"I don't know. What if she didn't? No, I think that I'll just stick with calling her Amy. She said that was okay," Julia said.

"You have to do what you think is best of course," Oisin said.

"So where do you want to go? Maybe you could go somewhere cool? Of course I haven't been anywhere so I don't know where all of the cool planets are. I suppose you know though. I'm sure that you've been to a lot of them," Julia said.

"Yes, but I wasn't really able to notice or even appreciate them at the time. I was in an emotionless state after all," Oisin said.

"You can't think of anywhere to go then? Amy's going to ask you soon. I overheard her telling her husband, Rory, that. You should be thinking about it now before she comes over here," Julia said.

"Is he good to her?" Oisin asked.

"I suppose so. Like I said, I haven't known them for long. From what I've seen of them though, I think that he is. She seems to be very happy with him, and he looks at her like she came down from Heaven. My dad used to look at my mum that way too, and I know that he loved her a lot," Julia said.

"I'm sure that he does too then," Oisin said satisfied.

"You know you're pretty frustrating, mister. I've tried and tried to get the name of a planet out of you, but you just won't say anything!" Julia said with her hands on her hips.

Oisin would have laughed if he were still able to. He was beginning to like Julia very much.

"He's a Cyberman, dear. They're not exactly known for being great conversationalists," a voice said from behind Oisin.

Oisin suddenly whirled to face the owner of the voice as he put himself in front of Julia protectively. He had already decided to die protecting the child if he had to.

"Who are you?" Julia asked as she poked her head around Oisin's massive metal body.

"I'm Amy's daughter, River, and you are?" River Song asked.

"My name's Julia Bates," Julia said in a timid voice.

"Oh, I know who you are now. You're Francine's sister, aren't you?" River said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Julia asked as she began to feel a little more at ease now.

"I'll say she does. Hiya, Riv!" Selene said as she came walking into the console room.

"I told you not to call me that," River said with a groan.

"Why not? I love giving everyone cutesy little nicknames. I call Julia Jules for example. It's my way. It shows I care when I give someone a cute little name like that. I'm just trying to show my affection for my favorite niece," Selene said.

"I'm your only niece," River said.

"I know therefore you're my favorite by automatic default. She should feel lucky. It's not everyone that gets to have an aunt as awesome as me," Selene said with a big grin.

"How can you be her aunt? She looks older than you do. Not that you look old, River," Julia said with a slight look of fear on her face.

"Come out from behind there, Jules. River's not going to hurt you," Selene said as she pulled Julia out from behind Oisin and kissed her on the forehead to try to calm her down.

River smiled at Selene's reaction to Julia. Her mother had told her just how close the two of them were, and she could see it right here before her in action now. She could tell how deeply that Selene loved the little girl as she unconsciously played with her hair with one hand while she put her other arm protectively around her.

"Will you stop babying me? I'm twelve years old," Julia protested.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen, Julia. Selene has always been a very affectionate person. It's in her nature. She's very protective of the people that she loves. Sometimes a little bit overprotective," Amy said as she entered into the console room.

"I am not. I like to look after the people that I care about, but I don't go overboard about it," Selene defended herself.

"Yeah, sure! M – Amy's right. You get all jittery if I get out of your sight for more than two seconds. You act more like you're my mother instead of my sister," Julia protested.

"I'm your older sister. It's my job to be a second mother to you. I have to keep you from killing yourself until you're an adult which means I should be at this job for oh about twenty or thirty more years now at the very least," Selene said with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Julia said sulking.

Amy began to laugh at the two of them. It felt so good to have them both here now. They and Anthony had gone a long way towards filling in the hole that was still in her heart from missing out on the chance to raise Melody. Raising her without knowing it while she acted in the role of her best friend just didn't count to her.

River knew that look on her mother's face all too well. She was thinking about having missed out on raising her normally as if that was so great anyway. Normal was boring in her opinion. She wouldn't trade one moment of her life because it had made her into the person that she was now, and she loved who she was and had no regrets whatsoever about her life. How many other people could say the same?

River shot Amy a 'stop that' look, and Amy just smiled at her. River knew her so well that she could read her like a book, and she could always tell what she was thinking. Whenever she caught her feeling sad about what had happened in the past, she always quickly put a stop to it.

She had always told Amy that she didn't want her to dwell on the past but to proceed into the future. Amy knew that River was right. That had been the mistake that she had made as Cliodna after all. She had wasted centuries in a severe depression after Oisin had been killed by the Cybermen, and she deeply regretted that now.

Amy was determined that she wasn't going to make the same mistakes that Cliodna had made. Amy was a new person now, and she was going to start over just like River wanted her to do. Every time she tried to fall into a pit of despair over what she had lost, she was going to keep reminding herself of that.

"So what's with the Cyberman?" River said to Amy after the two of them went off by themselves into the corridor linking the console room with the rest of the TARDIS.

"That's what I'd like to know. Amy wants to just leave him somewhere by himself. Don't you think that's extremely irresponsible?" Rory asked as he came walking up to them.

"Normally I'd say yes, but this Cyberman seems to be a bit different. Julia actually seems to like him. Since when are children not frightened of something like a Cyberman? That seems to give him a big endorsement," River said.

"Julia's just a child. She's too young to understand just how dangerous they are," Rory said.

_What about me? Am I too young to understand? I don't think that he's dangerous at all. Julia's always been a pretty good judge of character by the way._ Selene said telepathically as she broke into all of their minds and made Rory jump.

_Sorry, Ror. I forgot that you're not used to our Time Lord psychic hotline since you're not linked to Ames yet. I wanted to have my say though._ Selene apologized.

Amy touched Rory's face and gave him a temporary connection to their telepathic conversation so that he wouldn't feel like the odd man out. She was going to go visit Leela soon and do something about that. Rory meant everything to her, and she wasn't about to shut him out of her life in any way.

_I didn't mean to leave you out, Selene. I'm just used to discussing things with Rory and Melody alone. It's been that way for a long time now. I'll just have to get used to including you along with them now._ Amy apologized.

_It's okay, Ames. Part of me still wants to call you Cliodna while another part of me wants to call you Mrs. Pond. I think that we're all getting used to my return._ Selene replied happily.

_It's Mrs. Williams by the way not Mrs. Pond._ Rory broke in as Amy giggled at him.

_Whatever, Ror! We all know who really wears the pants in the family anyway despite what you call her._ Selene replied.

"It seems that you've been outvoted, Rory. The three of us believe that I should leave the Cyberman somewhere and let him start over. I suppose that I need to go and ask him where he wants to go now," Amy said out loud.

"I still think it's a big mistake. I just hope that we don't all regret it," Rory said.

"I really don't think that we will. I just have a gut feeling about this that tells me that it's going to be alright. Do you trust me, Rory?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I do," Rory said. He knew that he was losing this argument quickly now.

"Then if you trust me, you'll go along with me on this. Right?" Amy asked.

Rory sighed as he knew that Amy had him. He threw up his hands in surrender as he said, "Alright, I'm in. Let's go and ask him where he wants to go."

_Julia just got it out of him. You may not like his answer though._ Selene said as she broke into their thoughts again.

"What does that means?" Rory asked in alarm.

"I guess we'll find out," River said with a mad grin. Nothing ever seemed to worry her.

As soon as they entered the console room, Oisin turned toward them and said, "I wish to stay with you on your travels. I could help you to guard the children among other things."

"What? So you're saying that you want to be our Cybernanny?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"I just wish to assist you in every way that I possibly can in order to pay you back for your kindness in rescuing me," Oisin said to Amy directly.

Amy was surprised by this request and stood there in silence for a moment as she was uncertain as to what to do now. Rory meanwhile was definitely against it, and his opinion was written all over his face. River as always just kept on smiling. She was as enigmatic as the Sphinx.

"I want him to stay. I like him. He's fun to have around," Julia said as she loudly gave them her opinion.

Amy thought it over for several moments and could not come to a decision. She wanted to trust the Cyberman, but she wasn't sure if she should let him stay in her home or not. What if Rory was right, and he turned out to be a danger to her family after all?

Then she looked at the way that Julia clung to Oisin and how happy that he made her. In that moment, she made her first real decision as Julia's mother as she said, "Okay. He stays. Welcome aboard!"

Julia screamed with joy as Rory frowned and shook his head with worry. Amy looked at River to see if she approved or not and was surprised as River whispered in her ear, "You won't regret this. I promise."

Amy was shocked at first, but then just nodded at her without saying a word. If the Cyberman had River's seal of approval, then he was alright with her. Rory it seemed was going to be a harder sell because he just kept watching the Cyberman like a hawk, particularly whenever Julia got too close to him.

Oisin had wanted to just go at first, but the more that he stayed around them all the more that he wanted to be with them. He had felt alive here for the first time in a long time. He wanted to keep experiencing that feeling. He knew that he could never truly be a part of the world of the living again, but he just wanted to be there in the center of things. He missed Cliodna, and he needed to be near her even if it was just as a stranger to her.

He had decided that he would stay here and watch over her and her family. He would become their protector and perhaps even their friend. He would never tell them the truth about himself though. He would do nothing to jeopardize Cliodna's happiness. He had already caused her enough sorrow as it was. Now that he had the chance to do so, he would do what he could to make up for all of that. He was going to make sure that Cliodna had the perfect life now, the kind of life that he knew that he would never be able to give her.

**Next: As Oisin joins Amy's crew, Rose's daughter Cassie decides that now is the time for her to come to visit. Could it be that Cassie has another reason to want to see Amy than just to chat? Maybe it has something to do with Davros suddenly wanting to kill her? Could be!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**This chapter takes places right after Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel Chapter 38. You shouldn't need to read that first though in order to understand it.**

Amy and Rory were sleeping after a particularly hard day on the planet Florana. They had originally gone there to find the Doctor's old companion, Leela, in order to ask her just what would happen to a human if they decided to mentally link with a Time Lord. Their trip had turned out to be more than they had bargained for though because they had also found the Silence, Davros, and Madame Kovarian there testing a new weapon that they hoped would kill a TARDIS.

It had seemed to Amy ever since she had opened her fob watch and become a Time Lady again that trouble seemed to be drawn to her like a magnet just like it had always been for the Doctor. When she was human, she used to think that it must be a Time Lord thing to have trouble always following you. Now that she was a Time Lord herself again, she wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't remember having this much trouble when she was just Cliodna. She decided that maybe it was an Amy Pond thing, and it was just the old Pond luck in action.

Now that Davros and Kovarian had been kicked off of the planet by Jenny Tyler, who had also gone there to talk to Leela for the same reason, Amy and Rory had decided that they both deserved a long, long rest before they went to see K'anpo Rimpoche, an old Time Lord who Leela had told them could help them achieve a link without any problems for Rory. They actually managed to get a few hours of sleep this time before the old Pond luck struck once more. Amy was surprised that it took that long frankly. The bad luck fairy must be falling down on the job lately, or maybe she was all worn out after Florana and needed a little rest herself.

Amy sensed a presence in her bedroom that woke her up out of a sound sleep, and Cliodna's old battle instincts took over inside of her mind as she jumped out of bed into an instant combat stance in one fluid motion. She was ready for anything except for what she found standing there.

"Hi!" Jacqueline 'Cassie' Tyler, Rose and the Doctor's daughter from the future, said with a limp wave and an extremely embarrassed look on her face.

Rory now woke up at the sound of Cassie's voice in alarm. He saw that it was just Cassie though and immediately lay back down.

"Sorry, Cassie, but I've had a really hard day of people trying to kill me again, and I need a nice, long rest for about a week or so in order to recover from it. It's nice to see you again though," Rory said sleepily with his eyes still closed.

"Since when did you get such a healthy sense of humor?" Amy asked him with a small grin.

"I must have gotten it from you. You're finally rubbing off on me I guess," Rory said as he smiled too. He still hadn't opened his eyes again yet.

"Well, it's about time. I'll turn you into a proper Pond yet," Amy joked.

"Can you do that later? I really need to sleep. Maybe you don't need as much sleep as you used to anymore, but I still do," Rory said in a faint voice.

Amy could tell that he was close to drifting off again at any minute now so she just said, "You just let me handle whatever it is all by myself then. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Rory said with a yawn.

"Well, you didn't have to agree so quickly," Amy said with a fake look of anger on her face that quickly turned into a smile as Rory began to snore loudly.

Amy led Cassie out of the bedroom and closed the door behind them. They listened to Rory produce snores that would scare off a Dalek for a minute before they began to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Amy. I overshot the Console Room and appeared in your bedroom by mistake. It was an accident. I'm so jittery right now that my powers aren't working as well as they should," Cassie admitted.

Amy realized for the first time now that Cassie looked scared and extremely upset about something. She felt guilty for not having noticed it before, but she knew that she was probably too tired for it to register until she woke up completely. She was going to have to train her mind to stop acting like a human's so that lack of sleep wouldn't affect it so much anymore. She needed to remain sharp and aware of her surroundings at all times now with the Silence waiting to strike at any moment.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Amy asked.

"Davros wants to kill me. He's turned on me. I thought that he was my friend, but I was wrong. I can't believe that he actually tried to hurt me!" Cassie said as she began to cry.

"What? When was this?" Amy asked as she began to grow angry. She wasn't going to let Davros get away with this, whatever it was.

"Just now. I went to visit him as I sometimes do when I have a problem or just need someone to talk to, and he shot some kind of weapon at me. I started feeling like I was on fire all over so I quickly destroyed whatever it was that he was using before it could do anything more to me. I started to panic when he started ordering the Daleks with him to exterminate me, and I got out of there as quickly as possible. I just blindly chose a destination. All I could think of was that I wanted to be somewhere safe, and somehow I wound up here. I guess in my subconscious mind I equated safety with you," Cassie said with embarrassment on her face once more.

"That's okay. You are safe here. He won't do anything to you as long as I can help it. I'll rip him in half if he tries anything. Just ask Rory what I can do when I get mad enough. Why don't you go to the Console Room and call your parents? They need to know what happened," Amy said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you like this," Cassie said.

"Don't apologize, and don't worry a thing about it. I want you to know that you can always come to me for help no matter what," Amy said warmly.

Cassie smiled at her and left to contact Rose and the Doctor. As soon as Cassie was gone though, Rose suddenly appeared standing next to Amy and took her completely by surprise.

"Thanks for warning me! I nearly jumped out of my skin. I thought you were Davros. Since when can you do that? I thought that you lost your powers," Amy said.

"I did but I've found new ways to make up for them. Oswin gave me a temporal shift device like the one that she uses to travel around with," Rose said as she pointed to a small object on her belt.

"Why did you come here just at this moment? Did you know about Cassie being attacked?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I did. I felt her mind calling out to mine as she fled from Davros. She showed me a mental image of the whole incident. I don't think that she even realized that she was doing it. Luckily, I was able to track her down to your TARDIS using this handy little device I whipped up to track my kids down with. It lets me follow their specific energy signatures anywhere in the universe. I came up with it after Jenny got lose in time a while back. I always thought that it would prove useful sometime," Rose said as she held out a small black box with a blinking light on it in her hand to show to Amy.

"I've heard of overprotective parents, but you take the cake," Amy said as she shook her head at her.

"I have children with great powers that are always being sought after by the greatest maniacs in the universe to either enslave or kill them. You bet I'm overprotective, especially lately! The Silence have decided to kill or strip the powers from all of the Vortex energy users. They took mine, they tried to take Jenny's, they've just attacked Ace recently, and now they're going after Cassie. Will you let her stay here and protect her until I can find some way to stop them? I would feel much so better about her safety if you did that for me," Rose pleaded.

"Of course I will. She can stay here as long as she's in danger," Amy said.

"Thank you. I owe you a big one," Rose said.

"You don't owe me anything. She feels just like my daughter too which is just odd. I don't even know her that well yet, but I feel like there's already a connection between us for some reason," Amy admitted.

Rose smiled as she already knew from Jenny that Cassie and Amy's son Anthony would be married in the future. So in a way, Cassie was like Amy's daughter or at least she would be.

"I know that smile. I see it on Melody's face all the time. It's the whole 'I know the future, but I can't tell you about it' smile. I hate it when people do that to me," Amy said with a groan.

Cassie suddenly spoke up from behind Amy in an apologetic tone as she said, "I'm sorry about that, Amy. I would tell you more if I could. All I can say is that we become very close to each other in the future as I grow up."

"You heard the whole thing then?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I'm okay with it as long as Amy is. I think I might like visiting her at this point in her life anyway," Cassie said.

Cassie and Rose both shared a knowing look with each other. Rose knew that Cassie meant that she would enjoy being around Anthony when he was still just a baby. She didn't really have any memories of him from this time after all so this would be just like seeing a whole new side of him for her. Rose almost laughed. This kind of thing would only happen in her family!

Amy knew that the two of them were silently communicating about something that she didn't know about yet, and it irritated her that she wouldn't know the real meaning behind what was going on here today until much later. She just let it go. She knew that there was no use in worrying about it so she just consoled herself with the knowledge that she would know everything someday. She was so impatient though that she could barely contain her curiosity.

"I'll see you later once I'm sure that everything's safe," Rose said as she hugged Cassie tightly.

She took one last regretful look at her, and then she used Oswin's device to return to wherever she had come from. Amy knew that she hated not being able to keep Cassie with her and having to entrust her to someone else. She would feel the same way in her place she knew.

"I still don't know why Davros did it. I thought that he actually cared about me. I guess that was all just an act," Cassie said as she began to sob again.

Amy felt bad for her. She knew that Cassie had always felt like Davros was her friend. None of her friends and family had ever been able to understand why that was though. The relationship between those two was unfathomable to Amy. She couldn't understand what drove it at all. The only thing that Amy had ever been able to come up with was that Cassie thought that she could redeem him. Apparently she had been very, very wrong.

"I'm sorry, Cass. I know it hurts, but you have to realize that not everyone can be changed, especially not Davros," Amy said.

"No, you don't understand. He's not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He has another side to him. I think that I'm the only one who's seen it in a long time. He likes me because I remind him of his sister who died a long time ago," Cassie explained.

"He was tricking you, sweetie. That was all phony. Frankly, I'm surprised it took him this long to turn on you," Amy said.

Cassie started to shake her head at Amy's words, and then she stopped herself. Maybe Amy was right after all. She no longer knew anymore.

Davros watched Cassie cry through a secret device that he had shot at her when he had fired that basically harmless skin irritation ray at her. She hadn't noticed it attaching itself to her clothing because of all of the pain that she had been experiencing at the time.

On the outside, Davros' face remained a mask of impassivity as it showed no emotion at all at what he was witnessing. On the inside, however, he felt ashamed. He had made the one person that he still had any kind of emotional connection to feel as though he had betrayed her.

He wanted to tell her the truth behind what he had done, but he didn't dare. He knew that Kovarian had spies everywhere, and they might find out and use Cassie against him somehow if they knew the true nature of their relationship together. He had to pretend that he cared nothing at all about her in order to protect her.

That was why he had done what he did today. Kovarian wanted all of the Vortex users dead or severed from the Vortex. She didn't know about his connection to Cassie. and he preferred to keep it that way. Therefore, he had come up with a plan to make it seem like to Kovarian that he was after Cassie personally because he had a special grudge against her. He wanted to make Kovarian think that Davros was going to take care of her himself so that she wouldn't send anyone else after her.

He had to pretend that he wanted Cassie dead in order to keep her safe. He knew that it would drive her to seek shelter with one of the other Time Lords, and that he could then use that as a future excuse as to why he couldn't kill her. That had been his plan all along.

He was glad in particular that her protector had turned out to be Amy Pond. He knew that Kovarian feared her more than anyone else other than possibly River Song. He felt sure that Amy would be able to keep her safe from anything that the Silence might have planned.

One day when this was all over with, he would find a way to make this up to Cassie. Until then though he had to live with the thought that the one person that he actually cared about now no longer trusted him and actively feared and hated him. It was not a pleasant feeling.

He almost laughed then as he realized at last that he still had a conscience after all. He had thought that it was dead, but it had only been sleeping until the right person had come along to reawaken it. He wasn't sure if that had been a good thing or not, but he was sure that he wouldn't trade whatever his relationship was with Cassie, for even he wasn't sure as to its exact nature, for anything.

Back on Amy's TARDIS, Cassie was still crying when Julia came up to her and said, "Do you want to know what always cheers me up when I'm upset?"

Cassie looked at Julia and smiled. She would come to know her very well in the future, and she would become one of her closest friends. This however was Julia's first meeting with her. She knew that Julia didn't know her at all, but she was still reaching out to her regardless. That was so much like Julia Pond even in the future. She was always trying to help others, even total strangers.

"What do you do?" Cassie asked Julia with a smile on her face.

"I go play with Anthony. He's funny. He' so sweet and innocent that he always makes me feel like everything's right with the world no matter how bad I happen to feel at the time," Julia said.

"Yeah, he still does that in the future too. It's nice to know that he hasn't changed," Cassie said more to herself than to Julia.

"What?" Julia asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just babbling to myself. I do that sometimes. Pay no attention to it. It's meaningless most of the time," Cassie said as she followed Julia to Anthony's room.

"Oh, I understand. I'm used to people babbling nonsense. My sister's Francine after all. She does it all the time. I just pretend that she didn't say anything because most of the time it's just like she didn't. None of it really means anything anyway most of the time so I don't really miss out on anything by ignoring her," Julia said with an evil grin.

"I heard that!" Selene said grumpily as they came into Anthony's room where she was babysitting her little nephew.

"I know," Julia said, still grinning.

Oisin stood at attention nearby and watched Cassie begin to smile as she picked little Anthony up in her arms while the two sisters continued to fight with one another, oblivious to everything else around them. Cliodna's family seemed to be growing more and more since he had come here. Now someone else was joining them apparently.

Oisin knew of Cassie Tyler from the files of the Cybermen, and he knew that she had great power. He began to wonder if she might be able to use it to make him into a Time Lord once again. He had heard stories that her mother had been able to, but he didn't know if her children would have the same level of power or not.

He wasn't sure if he should even attempt to do such a thing. He knew that it would just make things hard on Cliodna if he did so, and he didn't want to cause her any more pain. He realized now that he had caused her enough of that to fill several lifetimes already. There was no need for him to cause her any more.

Still, he couldn't help but think about becoming his old self again someday. He wanted to be who he was again so much even if he could no longer have the same life that he had before. He wouldn't take Cliodna away from Rory for anything after all. He knew that Rory had made her happy for the first time in a very long time when all that he had brought her for so long was sorrow. No, he would not do that to him or to her.

He could still dream of being whole again though, couldn't he? Maybe he could even someday turn that dream into a reality.

Amy watched Oisin from the doorway and wondered, not for the first time, about just who her mysterious guest really was. She felt that she could trust him so it wasn't a question of that. It was more like a question of just why that she felt that way. Why did this Cyberman seem so familiar to her? It was almost as if she knew him.

Amy's eyes almost popped from their sockets as a horrible thought popped into her mind for just a moment. Then she chuckled to herself and shook her head at her own stupidity. She could be so silly sometimes.

Of course, it couldn't be him. He had been dead for a very long time now. She had seen the ship that he was on explode herself. There was no way that he could have survived that. Was there?

Amy shook her head again as she cleared her mind of all of her weird thoughts. She knew what it really was. It was having a Cyberman around all of the time. It had reawakened old memories of the past for her, and she needed to stop thinking about them and bring her emotions under control. The past was gone forever after all, never to return.

**Next: Amy and Rory talk to Donna Noble in order to find out the exact location of Iceworld, the ship where K'anpo Rimpoche lives. You know that it couldn't be just a simple conversation though. Nothing in Doctor Who is ever that easy, especially where the Bad Wolves are concerned.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Amy's TARDIS materialized at the usual UNIT HQ parking lot location that the Time Lords usually held all of their meetings at while she waited on Donna Noble to show up. She had agreed to meet Donna here almost thirty minutes ago, and she still hadn't shown yet. Needless to say, Amy was beginning to get very impatient.

Julia watched with amusement as Amy became more and more angry the longer that she had to wait. She liked seeing Amy this way because it made her seem more human to her. She was just like an ordinary mom at times like these instead of some godlike alien. As Julia realized what she had just called Amy in her mind, she froze and corrected herself. She reaffirmed to herself yet again that Amy was not her mother and that she shouldn't think of her that way. She liked Amy, but she would never replace her real mother.

"I thought that if you had a time machine that you would always be on time," Julia said with a grin.

"You would think so, but it seems that certain Time Lords have no concept of time," Amy said as she gritted her teeth together in anger.

Julia giggled despite herself and put her hand over her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to get herself to stop. Amy glared at her, and Julia went inside the TARDIS because she knew that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Amy felt bad about showing anger to Julia when she hadn't done anything wrong and apologized to her as she said, "I'm sorry, Julia. I'm not mad at you. You can come back outside."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been laughing. It's just that I like you this way. You seem more real," Julia admitted as she came back out.

"Rory seems to disagree with you. He always says that he prefers Happy Amy. I can't imagine why," Amy said with a grin as she put her arm around Julia.

"Maybe it's that incredible temper of yours. I remember when The Doctor used to run from you in terror whenever you'd unleash it in the old days," Selene said as she came out of the TARDIS.

"He still does that. Some things never change," Amy said with a chuckle.

Donna's TARDIS suddenly materialized out of nowhere but didn't stop. It continued to fly past them followed by an army of Daleks that suddenly materialized a moment later and started to follow them.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTORDONNA!" the Daleks said together as they ignored everyone else and continued to pursue Donna.

"I guess that explains why she's so late then," Selene said.

"Why did you bring them here for?" Amy shouted at Donna's TARDIS as it sped further and further away from them.

"Well, UNIT is better equipped to deal with Daleks than anybody else on this planet, and of course, she knew that you would be here," Selene pointed out.

"I guess I'm going to have to help her out of this then if I'm ever going to get a chance to talk to her. Julia, get back inside the TARDIS. It's going to get pretty dangerous out here in a minute," Amy said.

Julia nodded and ran inside. She wanted to stay but knew that Amy would never let her. She wasn't about to try and argue with her either.

Amy pulled out her sonic screwdriver and put it on the settings that were specifically designed for the Daleks. She then started to slowly and systematically set about destroying the Daleks that were following Donna.

Selene stepped back and watched in wonder as Amy started to dismantle the army of Daleks as Donna continued to circle her TARDIS around the UNIT base over and over again. Two Daleks went down in flames when Amy caused their self-destruct sequences to go off and incinerated them. Three other Daleks started to spiral out of control as they began spinning around in mid-air until they all collided into each other and exploded.

Several more Daleks were taken over by Amy directly with her sonic, and she caused them to fire on all of the other ones against their will sending several Daleks crashing to the ground screaming in terror all around the parking lot. Somehow the falling Daleks managed to avoid hitting anyone or anything but the asphalt. That was no coincidence either. Amy was a master at what she did and was able to estimate exactly where they would fall as she shot them down.

All of the UNIT soldiers looked at Amy in awe as she continued to destroy the Daleks with almost surgical precision. They couldn't believe that any one person by themselves could do this to an entire army of Daleks at all not to mention that she was doing it so quickly and efficiently.

"IT IS THE TIME LADY KNOWN AS AMY POND. EXTERMINATE HER!" one of the Daleks began to shout as it tried to rally the others against Amy.

"You can try," Amy said with a smile.

Then she began to stop playing with them as the Daleks began to come at her in force as they recognized at last just what a threat that she was. Amy rapidly switched from one setting to another on her sonic so quickly that no one watching could even see her move and destroyed an average of four to five Daleks a minute. She became so completely absorbed in the task at hand that she didn't even realize that all of the Daleks had been completely destroyed until she could hear the sound of applause all around her.

Amy turned to see a large gathering of UNIT soldiers and personnel clapping and cheering for her, and she looked at them in disbelief. She stood there unmoving for a moment and uncertain what to do.

"Take a bow, M – Amy!" Julia whispered to her from the doorway of the TARDIS.

Amy felt ridiculous, but she followed Julia's advice anyway. The cheering grew even louder as she bowed. Amy didn't know what the big deal was. The Doctor did this sort of thing all of the time, and no one ever cheered him on like that. She had to admit though that it did feel pretty good.

Observing nearby and unseen by anyone else thanks to her Vortex powers making her invisible was Jessica Baker, who was Jenny Tyler's future daughter and Amy's biggest fan. She looked on in amazement as she watched Amy receive the appreciation that to her was long overdue to her hero. Having watched Amy in action just now was simply amazing to her. It was just like watching Beethoven playing his Ninth Symphony for the first time except more awesome she thought to herself.

"Well, someone's got a big head," Donna said with a big grin as she walked up to Amy.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked with a trace of anger still left in her voice after being kept waiting for so long and then caught up in a miniature war on top of that.

"I found some Daleks about to destroy another planet about a thousand years from now. The people there had no way to defend themselves so I loudly said who I was to them, and they started to follow me away from there. I saved the planet alright, but then I couldn't get rid of the bloody pepper pots. I tried and tried to shake them, and I couldn't. Then I remembered you and how you basically destroyed an entire Dalek fleet by yourself that time. So I led them here. Problem solved," Donna said happily.

"Oh, thanks so much. I'm always happy when people just dump a ton of Daleks on top of me," Amy said still angry.

"Oh, come on. You loved it. You know you did," Donna said.

Amy's face stayed angry for a moment, and then she began to grin despite herself as she said, "Yeah!"

"I knew it," Donna said laughing.

Rory poked his head out of the TARDIS then as he said, "I stopped hearing loud explosions and screaming so I assume that it's all over with."

"Yeah, it's done. Come on out, Mr. Pond," Amy said teasing him.

"What were you doing hiding in there?" Donna asked him as she laughed.

"I learned shortly after she opened that fob watch that it was best just to let Amy handle things like an entire horde of Daleks by herself. She starts to worry about me if I start trying to fight alongside her, and it just takes her that much longer to finish them off. It's just best if I stay out of the way," Rory said.

"I never wanted you to feel that way. I like it when you fight alongside me," Amy said looking at him sadly.

"Well, I just wanted you to finish them off quickly. I didn't want to take a chance of anything happening to Julia. She kept peeking out the door to watch you," Rory admitted.

"That's sweet. Julia, we're going to have a talk about what stay in the TARDIS means later," Amy said firmly.

"I just wanted to see you in action. It was amazing!" Julia said in a reverent tone.

Amy's hearts softened towards her as she laughed. She was already starting to think of Julia as her own child, and it made her feel far better to have her compliment her than it did when all of UNIT had done so earlier. It just simply meant more to her coming from Julia.

"Stay in the TARDIS from now on when I tell you to. If anything were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself," Amy said sternly after she fought the smile off of her face.

Julia smiled in appreciation of the affection that Amy was showing her and said, "I'm sorry, Amy. I won't do it again."

"Good. I just hope that you remember that promise in the future. I just want you to be safe, Julia," Amy said.

Julia ran out and hugged Amy then. Then she went back inside of the TARDIS.

"She's so sweet. She's yours?" Donna asked in surprise.

"Yes, I adopted her. She didn't have anywhere else to go," Amy said.

"Well, I could have taken care of her, but then again I think you're a better mother than I am. Besides, I'm her sister not her mom," Selene said.

"Who is she?" Donna asked about Selene.

"She's the other kid I adopted," Amy joked.

"Hey, let's get this straight right now. You did not adopt me! I'm your sister not your child," Selene said in an angry voice.

"Sometimes it seems like you're both," Amy said giggling.

Rory started to laugh because it was so true and earned himself a venomous glare from Selene as a result.

"Laugh it up, Brother-In-Law. Just remember that I'll get you back later on. You do like vinegar and hot sauce in your tea, don't you?" Selene asked ominously and made Rory shut up very quickly.

"I like her," Donna said grinning.

"She's quite a character alright," Amy said with a sigh.

"You like hot pepper and tabasco sauce in your soup, don't you?" Selene asked her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Amy said.

"Try me," Selene said.

"She'd definitely do it!" Julia shouted through the TARDIS doors.

"You have quite the group here, Ames. I thought that I had it rough hanging out with a werewolf and two vampires. I'll take them any day over your lot though," Donna said laughing.

"Hey! I represent that remark," Selene said as she began to laugh herself.

"So what did you want?" Donna asked as she finally got down to the point.

"I need to find K'anpo Rimpoche. I've heard from Jenny that you know exactly where to find him. Could you give me the coordinates to Iceworld?" Amy asked.

"Better yet I can take you there. Just follow me," Donna said as she headed toward her TARDIS.

Amy quickly got into hers and then she dematerialized her TARDIS right after Donna left in hers and began to follow her to Iceworld. The UNIT soldiers were then left behind to clean up the Dalek debris that was now all over their base.

As they started to clean up though, Jessica appeared in front of them and snapped her fingers. All of the debris disintegrated instantly.

"I couldn't leave you guys just holding the bag like that. That's the least that I could do for Amy Pond was to clean up her mess for her," Jessica said happily.

"Who are you?" one of the UNIT soldiers asked her.

"I'm her number one fan," Jessica said before leaving in a burst of golden energy.

"Another Time Lord?! How do all of you cope with all of them suddenly just appearing and disappearing at any moment like that?" one of the newer soldiers to the base said.

"You get used to it. It could be worse. It could have been the Doctor," another soldier responded.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx us. He'll probably show up now," one of the older soldiers said in apprehension.

As if on cue, the Doctor's blue police box suddenly materialized, and all of the older UNIT soldiers groaned.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. You wouldn't have happened to see Amy Pond anywhere around here, would you?" the Doctor said as he poked his head out of the TARDIS.

"She just left. She said something about going to Iceworld wherever that is," one of the soldiers said.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. Be sure to check your mail in the morning. If you find a lottery ticket in it, don't throw it away. It'll be worth something I guarantee it," the Doctor said happily.

"I don't play the lottery," the soldier said.

"Trust me. It won't matter. Just cash the ticket in when you get it. Consider it my way of thanking you for the information," the Doctor said as he got back into his TARDIS and dematerialized.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," one of the younger soldiers said.

"We got lucky. Usually when he shows up, everything goes downhill quickly," one of the older veterans said.

The Thorn then suddenly appeared on the base as she shouted out, "Where is Amy Pond?"

"Looks like you both spoke too soon," a middle-aged soldier said in a hushed tone.

Meanwhile Amy had followed Donna successfully to Iceworld, and the two of them materialized their TARDISes right in the middle of the massive spaceship. Their arrival hardly raised an eyebrow in this place. The local clientele were used to having all kinds of aliens and their spacecraft go in and out of here all of the time.

Donna, Amy, and Rory got out of their TARDISes and were greeted by K'anpo immediately. Donna had called ahead and told him to be expecting them.

"K'anpo, it's been a long time," Amy said as she embraced the venerable old Time Lord.

"Cliodna? It's been ages since I've seen you. What have you been up to?" K'anpo said with a huge smile.

"Oh, you know. I made myself into a human and lived as one of them, got married, had a child, and then I found out that I was a Time Lady. The usual," Amy said.

"Sounds like an interesting story. You'll have to tell me all about it sometime. What brings you to see me now though?" K'anpo said.

I want to link with that husband that I told you about, and he's a human. I was told by Leela to come to you so that our linking wouldn't make him insane," Amy said.

"You came to the right place. I'll be glad to help. You and Selene were always two of my best students after all," K'anpo said.

"Glad to hear you say that, old man, because I'm here too. Lucky you, you get to spend time with me too as well as her free of charge. You get two sisters for the price of one," Selene said merrily as she ran up to K'anpo and hugged him.

"I think that someone missed you, K'anpo," Amy said.

"Shut up!" Selene said.

"I see neither of you have changed," K'anpo said with a sigh.

"You mean that they were both like this in the old days too?" Rory asked.

"Worse actually. They seem to be getting along much better than they used to," K'anpo said.

"It's a wonder Gallifrey survived to get to the Time War," Rory said.

Both sisters turned and glared at him as Selene said with a wicked grin, "I think I'll go with hot tar in your tea now."

Everyone turned then to see the Doctor's TARDIS materializing nearby as the Doctor ran out shouting, "Amy, I came here to warn you. I almost didn't find the place, but luckily I got here just in time. You really should look into making this place easier to find, K'anpo."

"What did you come here to warn me about, Doctor?" Amy asked him impatiently.

The Thorn suddenly appeared then and shouted, "Bring me Cassie Tyler, or I'll destroy this ship and everyone on it!"

"I came to warn you about her actually," the Doctor said.

"Nice job," Amy said sarcastically.

Jessica then appeared in a burst of light and said to the Thorn, "You leave Amy alone. If you want her or Aunt Cassie, you're going to have to go through me first."

"Wonderful. This just keeps getting better and better," Amy said with a sigh.

**Next: Part 2 of this story will be continued in Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel Chapter 40 coming soon. Next time in this title, Amy and Rory start to undergo K'anpo's training as they prepare themselves to link. Will it be more than they bargained for?**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

K'anpo Rimpoche led Amy and Rory to a special Zero Room that he had created just for the kind of meditative practices that he was now going to attempt to teach them. Amy and Rory stood at the entrance to the room, which Time Lords usually used to fix regenerations that had gone wrong, as they waited for K'anpo to begin the whole process.

"In order to really use my techniques, a couple needs to be linked first, and you've told me that you're not. You need to do that first before we can do anything further. Before you do go through with this though, I have to ask both of you if you're sure about this before we continue," K'anpo said.

Amy and Rory both looked at each other and smiled as they said at the same time, "Yes."

K'anpo smiled back at them then as he said, "Good. I just wanted to give you one last chance. Okay. The two of you can go into the Zero Room now for privacy as you link. Once you're finished with the link, just let me know; and I'll take over from there."

Amy and Rory went into the Zero Room and locked the door behind them. Rory waited for Amy to tell him what to do next since he had no idea how the whole process worked.

"Put your hands on the sides of my head, and I'll do the same to you," Amy said.

The two of them placed their hands on each other's temples, and Rory could feel Amy beginning to enter his mind while at the same time he was beginning to enter hers. It was a very strange sensation. He had felt her presence there before but not like this.

Their minds quickly formed a solid connection with each other's, and Rory could soon hear Amy's thoughts just as he knew that she could hear his. He also began to be able to have access to all of her memories and knowledge whenever he wanted to and vice versa.

Rory was amazed now as his mind started to flood with Amy's memories. He saw memories of the two of them together and of their wedding. Then he saw her memories of him and Mels as they were growing up which then switched to memories of meeting the Doctor when she was a little girl.

After that, he began to see mental images of someone who he had never seen before, but who he instinctively knew must be Amy. So this was Cliodna he thought to himself.

He could see what she had looked like before he knew her now and thought to himself that Amy was always beautiful no matter what. This produced a laugh from her in his mind, and he knew that she was listening to his every thought now. It was wonderful and yet extremely unnerving all at the same time.

He then saw her change over and over again in his mind as he saw her go through more incarnations. He watched in fascination as he saw her change her appearance and persona over and over again. Sometimes she was a red head, sometimes a blonde, and sometimes a brunette.

He saw a few memories of each of these incarnations as they briefly appeared to him as well. One incarnation seemed very fond of a young brunette woman who seemed to feature in her memories quite a lot. He wondered briefly if she had been Cliodna's companion and made a mental note to ask Amy about her later.

He counted each incarnation as they went by, and he eventually realized that Amy was now on her eighth self. She had had seven other selves before the one that he knew now. He could see in her eyes each time though that she was still the same person. She was still his Amy no matter how much she changed.

When he reached Cliodna's first self, he was shocked to see the image of her in his mind start to come to life and talk to him. At the same time, memories of people who he knew must have been friends of hers began to play out in front of him. A young boy and girl were playing chess together, and the girl was soundly beating the boy. The girl seemed to enjoy humiliating the boy at the game, and Rory could see that the boy was becoming further and further frustrated the more that he lost to her.

"These are some really early memories. That red head over there, believe it or not, is Rose. Of course, she was Arkytior then. The boy is the Doctor. We're all in our first incarnations here," the First Cliodna said happily.

"Amy?" Rory asked uncertainly.

"Who else, Stupid Face? I'm appearing like this to get you used to the idea of me as Cliodna. You are going to have all of my other selves appearing in your mind from time to time complete with their own memories from now on after all," Cliodna said.

Rory was silent for a minute, and Cliodna's image morphed back into Amy's as she looked at him with concern. She wondered if this was all too much for him. She had to admit that even she sometimes couldn't get used to the idea of her other selves once again since she had thought of herself as just Amy for so long.

"Are you okay? It is kind of mind blowing to see all of those other versions of me, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. It's just taking a while for me to process this. I keep getting bits of memory here and there from all of them. I also keep seeing images of this man all throughout your mind. It's your first husband, isn't it?" Rory asked with a trace of jealousy in his tone.

"Yes, but you have no cause to be jealous, Rory. He died a long time ago, and I'm with you now. I love you, Rory. I'll always love and remember him, but you're not in his shadow if that's what you're worried about. He would want me to move on and I have. I love you just as much as I loved him," Amy said.

"If you had to choose between him and me though, who would you pick?" Rory asked in a moment of jealousy and insecurity.

He instantly regretted saying it when he saw the look on Amy's face. She looked like he had just stuck a knife into her heart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That's not fair to you I know. I just felt like I was second best for a minute when I saw all of those images and memories of him in your head," Rory said as he embraced her while he apologized.

"I never meant to make you feel that way. I love you, Rory. You're not second best to anyone, and you never will be," Amy said in a soothing voice.

"Forget I said anything. For a second there, I was old Rory again. I was just being stupid," Rory said.

"You seem to do that a lot, Mr. Pond. It seems that I'm going to have to reassure you of your place in my life," Amy said as she began to kiss him.

While the two of them kissed inside of their minds, the link finally completed itself and became permanent at last. Now nothing and no one could ever tear them apart. They would always be a part of each other now and forever.

They reluctantly stopped kissing inside of their minds as they finally felt that the link was finished and returned to their individual bodies. They both found that they were kissing in the real world as well now. They broke apart and began to laugh at each other.

"It seems that we both had a one track mind for a while there," Amy said.

"I've heard of being lost in the moment when you're kissing, but this is ridiculous," Rory agreed.

"I'm just that good. That's what makes me worth waiting two thousand years for," Amy joked.

"I'll agree with that," Rory said with a big grin.

Amy walked over to the door of the Zero Room and told K'anpo that they were ready for his help now. K'anpo walked in and was pleased to see both of them so happy. That wasn't always the case after a link in his experience. Sometimes the link brought unpleasant questions up when each person got a good look at what was in the other's mind for the first time.

"Now I'm going to teach the two of you what to do to make sure that Rory can stay his own person and not be sucked into your mind and memories, Amy. Let's start with creating a place that Rory can go to where he can be safe in case he ever starts to be overwhelmed," K'anpo said.

"How do I do that?" Rory asked.

"I want you to create a place for yourself in your mind and hold onto a steady picture of it as you concentrate on it. It can be any place where you feel safe and at ease when you imagine yourself there. It could be a real or fictional. Any place will do," K'anpo said,

Rory started to imagine that he was in Amy's TARDIS with Amy and Anthony sitting with him. He then quickly amended that image to include Selene and Julia as well. They were a part of his family too now.

K'anpo then projected himself into Rory's mind where he could see what Rory was imagining. K'anpo was going to continue his training telepathically while Rory continued to build his secret safe place deep inside of his mind.

"Why am I not surprised?" Amy asked as Rory's image of her started speaking to him. Amy had taken over his mental construct of her.

"You must not do that, Cliodna. I know that you always want to be with him, but this is to be his place of refuge. He must be safe from any outside projections of your mind in here for this to work," K'anpo said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll pop back out," Amy said as Rory's fake Amy went back to being lifeless and a product of his thoughts once again.

"I didn't mind her being here. It doesn't feel right shutting her out," Rory said.

"I know that, and that's a good thing. However, you will need to keep this place free of her in order to protect yourself in time. In a few months, her mind will so overwhelm yours that there will be no more you left if you don't create a place like this to protect yourself with," K'anpo said.

Rory nodded as he asked, "What do I do now then?"

"I want you to imagine this place is covered with an impenetrable force field. Nothing can get in or out of it except for you," K'anpo said.

"According to the Doctor, a TARDIS is almost indestructible and it does have a force field so it shouldn't be that hard to imagine," Rory said.

"Good. The more that you can root things in reality and in what you accept as firm and concrete, the more realistic that it will become for you and the harder that it will be for it to be destroyed. I want you to keep concentrating on this TARDIS while I talk to Amy a minute," K'anpo said as he withdrew from Rory's mind.

"What do you want me to do?" Amy asked.

"I want you to try to break into his safe place," K'anpo said.

"What? Doesn't that defeat the point?" Amy asked.

"No. I want you to come up with anything that you can think of to break into his safe place with, and I want him to come up with a way around it. The two of you can make it into a nice competitive game if that helps. Once you've played this game long enough, Rory's mind should be able to protect itself against anything that your subconscious comes up with to get to it with. It's better that he learns how to protect himself against you now than later. Go ahead and start trying to break into his new mental construct," K'anpo said.

K'anpo quickly explained to Rory what Amy was about to do, and then he watched while the two of them began to interact with each other. He could tell that they were both having fun as Amy came up with one way after another to break through Rory's defenses, and Rory would then come up with a way to block her when she would try the same old tactics again the next time. He could see Rory trying to anticipate her now as he came up with ways to protect himself against her that she didn't even think about until after she had failed. Then she would smile at him and laugh as she mouthed words of encouragement to him to continue the good work.

Making it into a spirit of friendly competition while they both worked towards the same goal helped to eliminate any feelings of resentment or guilt for both sides K'anpo had discovered after perfecting his techniques. He continued to supervise them as they played this mental game until Amy found to her surprise and delight that she could no longer break into Rory's safe place no matter how hard she tried. It seemed to be working at last.

"That's all of the lessons for today then. Come back tomorrow, and we'll do this again plus I'll teach you some more things that I have learned to help humans keep their sense of self. The more that you practice, the stronger Rory's mind will get," K'anpo instructed.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Amy said.

K'anpo hesitated and Amy knew that there was something that he wanted to ask her. She led him outside of the Zero Room where Rory couldn't hear them so that he could have some privacy.

"What is it? Ask me anything, and if I can help, I'll do it," Amy offered.

"I may need some advice of my own. I'm an expert when it comes to the mind and the spirit, but when it comes to the hearts I'm an amateur even after two thousand years," K'anpo admitted.

"Are you talking about Melanie?" Amy asked with a knowing smile.

"Arkytior told you about her then?" K'anpo asked surprised.

"Yeah, of course. Rose tells me about everything. It's still so strange to me even now. I remember us being as close as sisters back on Gallifrey, but I barely know Rose as Amy. It just seems so strange to suddenly trust her with everything and yet it feels natural all at the same time," Amy admitted.

"You're going to continue to feel that way from now on because you see yourself as a human being now. Your human self has become too much a part of you for you to ever let it go. The same thing has happened to Arkytior. I've seen plenty of cases of this kind of identity crisis with other Time Lords who have used the Chameleon Arch. It's become a common thing in Time Lord society since the Time War," K'anpo said.

"I don't want to let Amy go. She's who I am now. I like Amy. To be honest, I prefer Amy to who I wound up being at the end of my old life," Amy said.

"I never said that you should let her go. I was simply explaining why you continued to think of yourself as Amy instead of Cliodna now. It's a natural thing after having lived as another species for so long especially when you were as miserable as you were as Cliodna in the first place," K'anpo said.

"I guess you're right. Well, now that you've helped me with my personal problems once again today I think that it's way past time that I started to help you with yours. What do you want me to do to help you with Melanie?" Amy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Could you give me advice on how to ask her on a date? You've been both a human and a Time Lord so maybe you could help me better than almost anyone else since you have such a unique perspective," K'anpo said.

"What about Rose? Why couldn't she help you?" Amy asked curiously.

"She was a little too aggressive for me. She just kept trying to push us together relentlessly. I know that she meant well, but I just need time in order to do things my own way. I can't just rush into things. What if I do something wrong and I wind up losing her?" K'anpo said worried.

Amy began to laugh as she said, "She's been with you for this long, and you're worried about losing her now because of one mistake? I think that if the two of you have lived together on this ship for as long as you have without either of you wanting to leave then you have nothing to worry about in that department, K'anpo. I can see that this is going to be challenging. You remind me so much of Rory when it comes to the matter of love. He didn't tell me how he felt about me until Melody forced him to. I'm sure if Melody had left it up to him that I still wouldn't know even now. You seem to have the same problem."

"I admit it. I'm so terrified of losing Mel that I can't do anything to move forward with our relationship," K'anpo said.

"Well, it's up to Doctor Amy to help fix what ails you then, K'anpo. Tell you what. You fix my problem, and I'll fix yours. I'll have you married to her with a TARDIS full of kids in no time," Amy offered.

"I'd settle for just going out on a date with her for now. You're kind of getting ahead of yourself a little bit there. You're trying to marry us off before I even know how she feels about me yet," K'anpo said.

"She's been living with you for years, K'anpo. What do you think?" Amy asked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not sure," K'anpo said nervously.

"You're worse than the Doctor," Amy said with a groan.

"It looks like you're going to have quite a challenge ahead. If this works though, maybe you can get your own talk show where you help people with relationship advice. You could call it Ask Dr. Amy or maybe just Amy. 'On an all new Amy, Amy has to council a two thousand year old Time Lord on basic relationship skills. Can Dr. Amy do the impossible? Find out on this week's Amy!'" Selene said as she walked up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Can I ever have any secrets from you, Selene?" Amy asked in irritation.

"Nope. I'm your little sister. It's my job to pry into each and every corner of your life and put my nose where it doesn't belong. How else can I annoy you?" Selene said with a chuckle.

"You won't tell anyone else, will you?" K'anpo asked as he turned white with fear.

"Of course not. I just love torturing Amy. Your secret's safe with me. If you ask me though, you should just suck it up and ask her out on a date already. You've certainly had more than enough time to have done it by now. Just do it already!" Selene said impatiently.

"Do what?" Melanie Bush, K'anpo's companion and the object of the previous discussion, asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing. It's nothing. We were j-j-just talking about Amy and Rory's treatment that's all," K'anpo said as he stuttered in nervousness around her.

"You'll help them. I know you will. I have faith in you," Mel said as she smiled warmly at him.

The two of them then left the room as K'anpo quickly changed the subject to what their friend, Glitz, was up to lately. Amy and Selene looked at each other with looks of disbelief on their faces before they erupted into laughter.

"It's just like watching Arkytior and Theta all over again!" Both sisters said to each other at once.

Neither of them were prepared for what happened next as Rory walked out of the Zero Room and said, "Cliodna, what are you two laughing about?"

"Since when do you call me Cliodna?" Amy asked surprised.

"I've always called you that. That is your name after all," Rory said.

"You've never called me that," Amy said as she grew concerned.

"Of course I have. You are Cliodna. What else would I call you? It's your name just as much as Oisin is mine," Rory said with a straight face.

"Rory, is this a joke?" Amy asked in fear.

"Rory? Who is Rory?" Rory asked in confusion.

"K'anpo!" Amy said in terror as she raced off in the direction that he had gone with Mel.

The real Oisin meanwhile could hear Amy screaming from inside of her TARDIS, and he emerged from it to find her in tears discussing the situation with K'anpo, who she had finally caught up with. Oisin was as shocked as a Cyberman with no emotions could be when he overheard what had happened.

He wondered if he would now have to reveal his true identity in order to help Cliodna and what her response would be if he did. He hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that for all of their sakes.

**Next: What has happened to Rory? Will Oisin have to tell everyone his secret in order to help Rory regain his true self?**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

K'anpo was deep inside of both Amy and Rory's mind now as he searched for a reason for Rory's sudden loss of identity. As far as he could tell, Amy's mind wasn't overwhelming Rory's at all. So where was Rory's delusion that he was Oisin coming from?

Then after half an hour of searching, K'anpo finally found his answer. He couldn't believe it, but it was true. That would explain everything. He also knew that it would hurt Amy, but he had to tell her.

As he left Amy and Rory's minds, he said to Amy, "I know what's wrong with Rory now."

"Is it something that can be fixed?" Amy asked in a hopeful voice.

"I'm not sure. I've never come across this situation before. I've never seen a link between three people," K'anpo said.

"Three people?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Oisin is still linked to you, Cliodna," K'anpo said.

"That's impossible. A link is broken once one of the people involved dies. I felt him die. I felt the link break," Cliodna said firmly.

"The link is not broken, Cliodna. It is still there. It is very weak and barely detectable, but it is still in existence," K'anpo said.

"That's not possible unless . . . ," Amy said as her eyes widened in shock.

"Oisin is still alive somewhere. It is his presence in the link that is overwhelming Rory's mind. Rory will lose his own sense of self forever unless your link with Oisin is broken soon," K'anpo said.

"How could Oisin still be alive? It's not possible. He was killed. I saw it happen. I saw his ship explode with him still on it," Amy protested.

"Search for him in your mind, Cliodna. He is there. His presence is very small, but it still exists. I think that he is actively trying to hide from you," K'anpo said.

"Why? Why wouldn't he want me to know that he was still alive?" Amy said hurt.

"I can't answer that for you. You'll have to ask him that once you find him," K'anpo said.

"How? I have no idea where he is now. He could be anywhere in time and space," Amy said in despair.

"You have to find him somehow and get him back here in order to break the link, or Rory as you know him will never exist again," K'anpo said.

"Links are permanent. They can't be broken," Amy said.

"Actually there is a way to break the link called the K'risinger B'etann that most Time Lords don't even know exists. It's known only to a select few mental adepts. Like me. I can break the link for you, but I have to have Oisin here in order to do it. I can't do it long distance," K'anpo said.

"I'll find him. I don't care if I have to search until I run out of all of my lives. I won't let Rory just disappear that way. He doesn't deserve this," Amy said.

She left Rory with K'anpo as she went back to her TARDIS to tell the others what she was going to do. She knew that she was going to have to leave them to get on with their lives without her because who knew just how long that her search might take. It could be centuries.

It was a sacrifice that she was willing to make. Rory had waited almost two thousand years for her once. Sacrificing the rest of her lives in order to make him whole again was nothing compared to that.

She wasn't looking forward to telling her family that they might never see her again. Especially Julia. She had already lost one set of parents, and now she was going to lose another one. It wasn't right. Julia was such a sweet girl. She didn't deserve that.

As she had expected, Selene and Julia weren't too thrilled when she told them that she was going to be traveling alone to find Oisin for as long as it took. Oisin had remained in the TARDIS, but he was listening to her as well through its still open doors. He silently debated with himself whether to reveal his identity to Amy or not as he heard her basically throwing her life away.

Cassie meanwhile stood next to Selene and Julia while holding Anthony in her arms without speaking. She already knew the future and couldn't influence it in any way. She had to remain silent no matter how much she wanted to tell them what she knew.

"You do realize that you might never find him. You could easily use up all of your remaining lives and never come close to finding him," Selene said.

"I know," Amy said.

"You would die somewhere all alone, and I would never know. Oisin's doing it again! He took you away from me before, and now he's found a way to take you away from me again. Don't do it this time. Stay here and try something else. There has to be another way to help Rory," Selene argued.

"There is no other way. This is the only chance that we have to make Rory himself again. You'll have to take care of Anthony and Julia for me. I'm sorry to have to ask this of you. I truly am," Amy said as she tried to fight back her tears.

"Anthony isn't going to remember you at all. Do you realize that? He'll grow up never knowing you at all," Selene said.

"You never know. I might find Oisin before I die and use the TARDIS to come back just a few minutes after I left," Amy said hopefully.

"Do you really believe that?" Selene asked as she looked her in the eye.

"I have to. It's the only hope that I have left," Amy said as she started to lose her battle to keep herself from crying.

"Please don't go. I don't want to lose somebody else," Julia pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I have to help Rory. I can't let him down. He'd do the same for me if our positions were reversed," Amy said.

"Please don't leave me. Please stay," Julia said as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Amy said softly as she gave her one last hug good bye.

As she turned toward her TARDIS to leave, she hesitated. She stood there in indecision not knowing what to do. She didn't want to leave them, but she also didn't want to condemn Rory to be someone else for the rest of his life either. The choice that she was being forced to make was breaking her heart.

Oisin was watching her from inside the TARDIS, and he could see the look of pain on her face. He was tired of being the one to put that look on her face. That ended now.

Having firmly made his mind up at last, he stepped out of the TARDIS and blocked the entrance with his enormous metal body. He was not going to let her do this. He knew now that he had no other choice. He had to tell her the truth.

"There's no need to do this. I'm already here," Oisin said.

"Finally," Cassie said under her breath.

Selene turned to glare at her as she realized that she had known the truth all along and never said anything about it.

"I couldn't," Cassie said apologetically to her.

"I know," Selene said in a gentle tone as her expression softened.

"Oisin," Amy said in a voice so low that it was almost a whisper as a gamut of emotions played out over her face.

She didn't know how to feel since she was both elated and furious at the same time now that she knew for sure that he was alive again and standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Cliodna. I should have told you, but I didn't want to ruin your life. I could see that you had found true happiness again, and I didn't want to destroy that. It seems that I always bring you nothing but pain even when I don't intend to. I never realized that this would happen, or I would have told you the truth long ago. I'll come with you and let K'anpo remove our bond. There's no need to lose everything that you've built. I never wanted that for you," Oisin said.

Amy stared at him for a minute as she struggled to find the words to say to him. She finally settled on putting her arms around him as she stood there in silence for a moment. That one gesture seemed to say it all.

Moments later, K'anpo was surprised to see a Cyberman come walking in with Amy. He hadn't even realized that she had one with her since Oisin had stayed in her TARDIS the entire time that she had been there so as not to frighten anyone.

"I never thought that I'd see the day where you'd stand next to a Cyberman without trying to kill it," K'anpo said in surprise.

"I'll admit that it was a first. I spared this one because he regained his true personality and helped me. I've just now found out that there was a reason that he helped me. This is Oisin," Amy said.

K'anpo looked at Oisin in shock for a moment and then said, "I'll get onto breaking your link right away. I just hope that this still works with Cybermen."

Luckily it did. After several minutes of deep concentration, K'anpo was able to find the link between Amy and Oisin and break it with only the power of his will. Only an experienced and disciplined telepath such as he was would be able to accomplish such a thing without danger to himself or to the people involved in the link.

As soon as the link was broken, Rory immediately came back to himself. He looked at Amy and smiled as he said, "Time Lords really make it hard to get a divorce, don't they?"

Amy ran up to him and kissed him passionately as Oisin turned away. He was happy for her that she had gotten him back, but that didn't mean that he had to watch what happened next. He walked back to Amy's TARDIS and went inside to stand in the Console Room. As he stood there, he wondered what Cliodna would decide to do with him now that she knew.

"I won't let her send you away. You belong here now," Julia said with a reassuring smile as she put her arms around him.

"I don't belong. I never have. I belong nowhere now," Oisin said.

"You're wrong. You belong here with us. You're not leaving. No one is leaving me again. No one!" Julia said firmly.

Oisin gently put his arm around the girl and said, "Cliodna may think differently. Having me here may be too painful for her."

"Cliodna?" Julia asked.

"That's me, sweetie. I prefer Amy these days though," Amy said as she walked into the TARDIS and gave Julia a quick hug.

"Good because I like Amy better too. Mostly because I actually know how to spell it," Julia said as she smiled at Amy's show of affection.

"It is a much easier name to use in every way, isn't it?" Amy said as she kissed Julia on the forehead.

"I like Amy but I didn't think that Amelia was so bad myself. I miss that name," Rory said as he walked into the TARDIS along with Selene, Cassie, and Anthony.

"Amelia?" Oisin said in surprise.

"Yes, that was what she was called originally. She renamed herself Amy later," Rory explained.

"That's just like me. Mum called me Jacqueline, but I renamed myself Cassie after my hero," Cassie explained.

"Your hero?" Amy asked in surprise. She had never heard the story of how Cassie had gotten her nickname before.

"Yeah. You haven't really met her yet but you will. I look up to her. She was always there for me and looked out for me when I was growing up. She's my best friend," Cassie said.

"Sounds like the relationship between Cliodna and me," Selene said as she smiled at Amy.

Cassie smiled at Selene but said nothing else. She had no idea how close that she had just come to the truth there. She could say nothing else though without telling everyone the future.

"Amelia was what you called yourself back on Gallifrey when you were putting on that silly Scottish accent," Oisin remembered fondly.

"Really? You'll have to tell me more about that," Rory said eagerly.

"He's not going to tell you anything about that if he wants to stay in one piece, are you Oisin?" Amy said as she patted Oisin's arm affectionately.

"Do you mean that I can stay?" Oisin asked.

"Of course you can stay. Just because I found someone else doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore. I don't want you out there all alone and by yourself. Someone will try to kill you because they won't know that you're harmless. They'll just see a Cyberman and start shooting. Please stay here with us. I know that Julia wants you to stay too. She's grown really attached to you," Amy said.

"How about you? How do you feel about this?" Oisin asked Rory.

"I think that with Selene around that we're going to need all of the help that we can get to keep her from blowing up the TARDIS. She's a bigger child than Anthony sometimes," Rory said grinning evilly.

"I'll put motor oil in his breakfast. Yeah, that's the ticket," Selene muttered to herself.

"You're not helping to improve your image any with talk like that," Cassie said.

"Who says I care?" Selene grinned madly.

Cassie shook her head at her. Apparently Selene had always been crazy even this far back in time.

"Yay! You get to stay," Julia said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Thank you," Oisin said to all of them.

Amy put her arms around him as she said, "I still love you even if I'm not in love with you anymore, Oisin. Never forget that."

Oisin still would prefer to be himself again with her as his wife in an ideal world, but he understood that she had moved on and found someone else. It hurt but he had accepted that. He was happy for her and glad that she had rebuilt her life. Now he just had to somehow find a life for himself so that he could finally be at peace. He wondered if that was even possible for someone such as him. He was determined to do his best to find out.

Amy and Rory decided to stay a few days longer on Iceworld to learn all of K'anpo's techniques while Amy gave K'anpo some pointers on how to ask Melanie out on a date. None of them had any idea that they were soon about to be caught up in yet another life threatening adventure that would be brought on them from a completely unexpected source. An old friend of Cliodna's was about to return and bring a mountain full of trouble with her.

**Next: Someone that Cliodna had once been very close to returns to Amy's life with a vengeance. **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Amber Loch, a beautiful brunette with a Scottish accent who was in her late 20s, arrived out of nowhere on Iceworld via her Time Ring and instantly smiled as she looked at her surroundings. She had liked this place when she had been here before. A person could hide themselves on this massive ship for years and never be discovered. It was likely that she would never see anyone that she knew here which was a good thing since she had some very unfriendly people after her that she owed a great deal of money to.

She walked along the corridors of the ship for a while until she came to a bar. Here was a place that she was sure that she could lose herself in for a while. She didn't drink, but she could order something at random and pretend to be drinking it for an hour or so until she was sure that everything was okay. She wanted to make absolutely certain that no one was following her before she would even allow herself to relax for a moment.

She watched the one and only door to the bar for several moments as she tried to calm her nerves. She saw no one for the longest time and smiled in relief. She slowly began to relax when someone spoke behind her.

"Waiting for someone or trying to make sure that someone's not following?" a woman with curly blonde hair asked.

Amber almost jumped out of her skin as she said nervously, "I'm just sitting here drinking."

"Really? I haven't seen you touch a drop since you ordered it," the woman said.

"Are you here to kill me?" Amber asked in a timid voice.

"Sweetie, if I was here to kill you, then you would already be dead. I'm just wondering if I can help, that's all," the woman said.

"I'm wanted by some people who I borrowed a million credits from. I thought that I could pay them back, but I was wrong. Now they want to kill me. I thought that maybe I could hide from them here for a while," Amber admitted.

"You probably could if you knew what you were doing. Unfortunately, you don't. You stick out like a sore thumb. Luckily for you, I happen to be here though," the woman said with a mad grin on her face.

"Why is that lucky?" Amber asked.

"It's lucky because, unlike you, I've noticed that there are two bounty hunters sitting two tables away from you that have been watching you since you came in here. They would have killed you as soon as you were alone. Now that I'm here though it's not going to happen that way," the woman said.

"Why would you help me?" Amber asked.

"Let's just that I have a soft spot for hard luck cases. I even used to be married to one," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Amber said.

"I thought you'd never ask. The name's River. River Song," River said as she held out her hand to Amber.

Amber shook her hand as she said, "I've heard of you. You're like some kind of superhero, aren't you? You go around helping people."

"They're saying that I'm a superhero now? I really have to work on muddying up my reputation again then, or people are going to think that I've gone soft," River said unhappily.

"You actually want people to think badly of you?" Amber asked confused.

"The worse I sound the better. No one's going to be afraid of me if they think that I've gone soft," River said.

"I don't understand," Amber said confused.

"I'll show you," River said.

River walked boldly up to the men who had been giving Amber the evil eye and said, "If you want to hurt my new friend over there, you're going to have to go through me."

The two men laughed and said, "And you are?"

"I'm River Song," River said with a large grin on her face.

The two men jumped out of their seats and began running for the doors. River shot them both down before they could even get a few feet from her. She had used the stun setting on her blaster because she wanted to convey a message.

She stood over the two men until one of them woke up minutes later, and he looked at her in terror as she said, "Go back and tell your boss that this woman is under the protection of River Song. If he wants to deal with me, then let him send someone worth my time next time. You're not even worth killing."

The newly conscious man quickly woke up his partner, and they both ran for their lives. As soon as they went through the doors, River turned to the bartender and said, "Sorry about that."

"No problem, River. I figured those guys for trouble as soon as they came in here. I'm glad that you ran them off," the bartender said happily.

River gestured to Amber and said, "That's why I need to maintain my reputation. It comes in handy more often than you'd think. It's okay now. Come on. I'll take you to Earth. I have a friend there who can give you a place to hide until whoever those wonderful men worked for gives up looking for you."

"Thank you but I guess I should use my own method of transportation to go there instead of imposing on you any further," Amber said as she pulled her Time Ring out of her backpack.

"Where did you get that?" River asked in amazement.

"I used to travel with this Time Lady named Cliodna. She gave it to me the last time that I saw her. It lets me go anywhere in time and space that I want just by thinking about my destination. You know you kind of remind me of her. You're a lot like her," Amber said.

"There's a reason for that," River said happily. Her mother was going to love this.

Meanwhile, Amy and Rory had finally mastered all of K'anpo's techniques to his satisfaction and were ready to leave Iceworld behind as soon as River arrived to join them. They were supposed to meet her here by Amy's TARDIS in the main lobby about half an hour ago, but she still hadn't come yet.

Amy began to worry that the Silence had decided to attack River again. Not that she had to worry too much about River she supposed since she was one of the most dangerous people in the universe, but Amy was her mother after all. That meant that she would worry about her no matter what. It was a part of her job.

K'anpo was on his way now to talk to Melanie. He was about to ask her for a date using some tips that Amy had taught him. Amy hoped that it would work out for him because she would love to see those two get together. She would have stuck around to see how he made out, but she really wanted to leave Iceworld as soon as possible. The Silence might still be hunting for Cassie after all, and she didn't want to stay in any one place too long so that they would have a chance to find her.

She heard a loud explosion in the distance, and then the sound of guns firing while people screamed. Rory came running out of the TARDIS, and both of them smiled at each other.

"River's here," they both said together.

River came running toward them a minute later with Amber following close behind her. The two of them kept looking behind them with worried glances as they stopped right in front of Amy and Rory.

"Who's after you this time, River?" Rory asked her with a grin.

"For once I have nothing to do with it. They're after her," River said as she pointed to Amber.

"Amber?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Cliodna?" Amber asked.

River had told her about Amy in the bar, but she still hadn't recognized Amy as Cliodna. She acted so different than she had before.

Amber and Amy stared at each other for a moment, and Amber began to smile. She laughed with pure joy as she ran to Amy and embraced her tightly.

"I take it that she knows you?" Rory asked.

"What tipped you off?" Amy said with a laugh.

Rory now recognized Amber as the woman that he had seen in Amy's memories when he had linked with her. She had been Cliodna's companion long ago.

"Cliodna. I've missed you so much!" Amber said.

"It's Amy these days, Amber, and I've missed you too. What I haven't missed is the amount of trouble that you used to get both of us into. What kind of horrible mess have you gotten yourself into now?" Amy said.

"I like that. No hello or how are you. Just 'What kind of horrible mess have you gotten yourself into now?' Thanks a lot!" Amber said.

"Amber, quit avoiding the question. What's going on?" Amy prodded as more explosions could be heard behind them. The noises were getting closer and closer by the minute.

"I love your accent by the way. Why couldn't you have used a Scottish accent when I travelled with you? It would have made me feel more at home," Amber babbled.

"Amber!" Amy said.

"I'm sorry, Cliodna. I owe their boss a lot of money, and I can't pay it back. I thought that I could hide here on this ship, but I was wrong. Now all of these people are in danger, and it's all my fault," Amber said upset.

"Why did you do such a thing? Didn't you know better than that?" Amy asked.

"I invested all of the money I borrowed into the stock market of Giga Minor and made myself a huge fortune. I was planning on paying it back with interest and still making a nice profit for myself, but then the whole planet gets blown up by the Rutans during one of their battles with the Sontarans. I lost everything. How is that my fault? I tried to explain that to Sil, but he didn't seem to appreciate my situation," Amber said.

"You borrowed money from someone like Sil? I thought that I taught you better than that," Amy sighed.

"Who's Sil?" Rory asked.

"He's a slug in every sense of the word. He not only looks like a slug with a face because he's a Mentor from the planet Thoros Beta, but he also deals in shady activities of the worst kind as a corrupt businessman. Why did you ever get involved with him, Amber? He almost got the Doctor's friend, Peri, killed once," Amy said.

"I didn't exactly know for sure who he was. I didn't find that out until after I lost the money. I'm sorry to drag you into this. I thought for sure that I lost him back in the 24th century when I used my Time Ring to come back to my own time. Who knew that he could time travel?" Amber said.

"Apparently, he's learned a few new tricks since the Doctor knew him," Amy said.

Finally a small army of Sil's men appeared at last armed to the teeth with several blasters among them, and they all looked at Amber with murder in their eyes. Among them were several Ogrons as well. Sil it seemed really wanted Amber very, very badly and had hired every mercenary that he could find to kill her.

"You have a talent for making people want to kill you that even rivals the Doctor's," Amy said to Amber with a sigh.

"I didn't do anything but borrow some money from him," Amber said innocently.

"Did you tell her how much, human?" an alien voice said from behind the mercenaries.

Amy had never met Sil in person, but she was pretty sure that the slug-like being on a luxurious looking carry-all that was being carried aloft by a group of beautiful female servants was the being in question. He eyed Amy up and down and smiled at her.

"Well, hello there! Would you like to join me as one of my bearers or maybe as something more?" Sil asked as he leered at her.

"One, I'm married, and two, even if I wasn't married, I'd rather kiss a Dalek than even let you touch me for one second," Amy said as she shivered in disgust at the sight of him.

"A Dalek? Really?" Rory asked.

"Shut up!" Amy said before smiling sweetly at him.

"It's your loss, beautiful one. I'll still spare your life however because I would hate to kill someone so attractive. If you'll simply step aside and let me have that treacherous woman, I'll let you go in peace," Sil said.

"How much does she owe you?" Amy asked.

"I already told you," Amber protested.

"He wouldn't be going to this much trouble to kill you for that amount of money. That's chicken feed for someone like him," Amy observed.

"You're intelligent as well as beautiful. Are you sure that you won't take me up on my offer?" Sil asked.

"I'd rather swallow a hand grenade," Amy said pointedly.

"I see. You're playing hard to get. The answer to your previous question is that I gave her all of the liquid assets of the Galatron Mining Corporation to invest on my behalf. She assured me that it was a sure thing but she lied. She lost all of the money in a single day, and now my employers are looking to me to replace it. That was when I learned that she had a Time Ring in her possession. If I could give them that, then maybe they would allow me to live. Killing Miss Loch in order to get it will be a nice perk too of course," Sil said.

Amy was furious at Amber as she said, "You said it was just a million credits!"

Sil began to laugh loudly at that remark, and Amy turned her angry stare upon him next as she said, "Shut up, or I'll turn you into escargot!"

"That's snails. He looks more like a slug," Rory commented.

Amy glared at him without speaking and he said, "I'm wrong of course. I'm shutting up now."

"Smart man," Amy muttered as she turned back to Amber with a look of death in her eyes.

"I didn't think that you would help me if I told you the truth. I really did have a sure thing, or I never would have risked that much money. That's why Sil came to me because I had doubled a rival company's profits overnight the same way. It was how I made a living until now. It wasn't my fault that the planet was blown up!" Amber protested to both Amy and Sil.

"Whose fault it was doesn't matter to me. I want the Time Ring. Give it to me now!" Sil demanded.

"You apparently already have time travel capabilities so why do you need it for?" Amy asked.

"It comes from the Time Lords themselves. It is far superior in capabilities to what my species is capable of. Our time travel is still rudimentary compared to that of the Time Lords. Someone who had a Time Ring in their hands could rewrite history to their advantage and make an enormous profit off of it," Sil said greedily.

"The Time Ring isn't for making profits," Amber said defiantly.

Amy smiled at her proudly then as she realized that Amber could have done just that with it, but she didn't. It was why she had trusted her with the Ring in the first place. Amber was a bit of a rogue and a con woman, but she wasn't about to use the Ring to mess around with history for her own personal benefit. She knew better than that from her travels with her.

Besides that, Amber wasn't really that bad of a person. She was really very kind and sweet at heart. She just had a bit of a weakness when it came to money matters. She couldn't quite trust her own judgment. Amy had nipped several of her schemes for making money in the bud when she had traveled with her in the past.

Amber was trouble, but Amy thought that she was worth it. She had become like a little sister to her when she had traveled with her, one that caused her even more trouble than Selene as hard as that was to believe.

Amy sighed deeply as she realized what she was going to have to do to save Amber. She was going to owe her big for this one!

"How much did she lose exactly?" Amy asked Sil.

Sil gestured for Amy to come over to him, and he whispered a number into her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise as Amber looked away from her in shame.

"I'll pay it," Amy said.

"What?!" Sil, Amber, and Rory all said at once.

"I said that I would pay it. I'll give it all back to you if you'll leave Amber alone and forget about the Time Ring," Amy said.

"How do I know that you have that much money?" Sil asked suspiciously.

"I am Cliodna of the House of Brightshore. I've got your money, Sil," Amy said as she looked at him with disdain.

"A Time Lady! I never would have guessed. You seem so human. You fooled me completely. Yes, I have heard of the wealth of the House of Brightshore. Give me the money, and I will leave your friend and her Time Ring alone," Sil agreed.

Amy signed a promissory note over to Sil, and he looked at it with glee. He just kept laughing as he realized that Amy had given him a few hundred credits extra for himself.

"You gave me a profit, Cliodna. Does that mean that you might like me just a little bit?" Sil asked with a wide grin on his face.

"The extra was to make sure that you left Amber alone. I can't stand you, Sil. If I didn't have such a high regard for life, I'd have already atomized you by now," Amy said with utter contempt in her voice.

"I think she likes me," Sil whispered to one of his bearers.

"Why don't I just kill him for you anyway and save you the money?" River offered with a devilish grin.

"No. It's better this way. His company would just send someone else in his place sooner or later," Amy said.

"I could take care of them too," River said.

"Melody," Amy said in a warning tone.

"I just thought I'd offer," River said as she winked at her.

"I knew that you had money, but I didn't know that it was that much," Rory said in astonishment.

"So? What of it?" Amy asked him curiously.

"Maybe I'll have to add a few extra things to my Christmas list this year," Rory said with a gleam in his eyes.

"If you ask Santa very nicely, she might get you one or two of them," Amy said with a giggle.

"This should satisfy my employers. That will conclude our business then, Miss Loch. Don't ever try to contact me again, or I will kill you. I still wish that you would reconsider my offer, Lady Cliodna. I would love for us to become partners in more than just business," Sil said with an evil smile.

"Okay, that's enough. Get out of here now, or I'm going to turn you into a shish kabob," Rory said as he finally lost his temper.

"I'm not afraid of you, little man. A little nothing like you is no match for my trained assassins," Sil said as he laughed at him.

Amy grabbed Sil by the neck in one swift motion before any of his mercenaries even had time to act to protect him, and his laughter choked in his throat as he saw for the first time now just how dangerous that she could really be. Sil instantly knew that if he persisted in insulting her husband that he would learn firsthand why the Cybermen ran from her whenever they knew that she was near.

"Leave," Amy said in a cold voice.

"Let's go home," Sil said as all trace of humor was gone from his voice now.

"Good idea," Amy said.

They all left now as Amber looked at Amy with tears in her eyes. Amy could tell that she was torn by guilt for bringing all of this trouble to Amy's doorstep and for making her lose all of that money.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Amber said in a completely miserable voice.

Amy walked over to her with a smile on her face and hugged her tightly. Amber smiled and gasped in surprise at the same time.

"You mean you're not mad?" Amber asked.

"No. I'm used to bailing out troublemakers with a heart of gold. Don't worry about it," Amy said.

"Was that remark about me?" River asked with a laugh.

"If the shoe fits, Melody," Amy said as she laughed along with her.

"I'll pay you back somehow, I promise," Amber said.

"Well there is one way that you could pay me back if you really want to," Amy said.

"Name it. I'll do anything," Amber said eagerly.

Amy looked at Rory for a moment, and he nodded as he realized what she wanted.

"Travel with me again. I've missed you," Amy finally said.

"I'd be glad to. I promise that I won't cause you any more trouble. I swear," Amber said in excitement.

"Right," Amy muttered under her breath.

"Are you sure that you want her around? She gets in even more trouble than I do," River said.

"Yeah. I think that I should keep an eye on her for a while," Amy said.

"So you want her around so that you can protect her?" River asked.

"It's not her that needs protecting. I need to keep an eye on her so that I can protect the universe from her," Amy said with a grin.

**Next: My final Silence storyline continues here next time as Amy and her crew find themselves on Trenzalore. What secrets from Davros' past will they discover there?**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**This story continues from And The Story Goes On . . . Forever Chapter 6.**

Trenzalore Part 2

"So you knew M- Amy before she became human?" Julia asked Amy's old traveling companion, Amber, out of the blue.

"Yes, I did. I traveled with her for years. I first met her when I was just 18, and I traveled with her for about five years I think. It was wonderful. She and I became the best of friends. Of course she looked and acted much different back then. She was a blonde and used to dress like someone from the 60s. I mean she wore a mini skirt and go-go boots if you can believe that. I originally came from the year 2009 so it was quite a shock to me to see someone walking around dressed like that when I first met her," Amber said with a fond smile.

Rory began to smile and Amy said, "Stop it!"

"What?" Rory asked innocently.

"You know what. Stop picturing me as a blonde wearing a mini skirt and go-go boots!" Amy said as she pretended unsuccessfully to be angry.

"I can't help it. Now I want to see you in that outfit," Rory said.

_Later._ Amy said in his mind and brought an even bigger smile to his face.

"I can't imagine Mum as a blonde," Julia said as she started laughing.

Then she realized what she had said and began to get upset. Amy ran to her immediately to comfort her as she began to cry.

"I didn't mean it, Mum. I'm sorry," Julia said as she looked skyward.

"She's not upset. I know she isn't, Julia. She's not mad at you. I know that," Amy said as she hugged Julia tightly.

"She's right, Jules. There's no way that Mum would be mad at you for calling Amy your Mum. She'd want you to if that was what you wanted. Stop crying, honey. She's not mad at you," Selene said in a gentle voice.

"I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't call you Mum. I was wrong. I do love you, Amy, so don't think that I don't. I love you very much, and I appreciate what you've done for me. I just can't. I just . . . ," Julia said as she began to start crying out of control.

"I love you too, Julia. It's okay. You don't have to call me that if you don't want to. I promise," Amy said as she continued to hug her tightly.

Amber felt terrible. It had been her that had caused Julia to say it with her story. She hadn't meant to make the little girl cry. She had started to grow quite fond of her in the short time that she had been traveling with Cliodna again.

She started to leave the Console Room when Selene stopped her. She shook her head at her as she said, "It's not your fault. This has been coming for a while now."

Amber nodded and stayed put. She still felt guilty though. She swore to herself to try to make it up to Julia later.

Julia had just started to calm down somewhat when a distress call started coming through the console. It was Sarah Jane Smith, and she sounded like she was very worried about something from the minute that she started speaking.

"This is Sarah Jane Smith. There is deadly danger on Peladon. Both Davros and Kali are here trying to find out the secrets of Trenzalore. Also, Oswin Oswald is in serious danger. Please come as quickly as possible," she said.

"Julia, I have to help. I'll talk to you some more about this later though, okay?" Amy said as she kissed Julia's forehead.

"I'm okay, Amy. Don't worry about me. You need to help people," Julia said as she tried to smile.

Amy went to the console as she continued to watch Julia out of the corner of her eye to make sure that she was really okay. She answered the call as she said, "This is Amy Pond. I'm coming, Sarah Jane. Give me your exact coordinates, and I'll be there right away."

Sarah Jane gave her the coordinates, and Amy materialized her TARDIS right next to Rani's just a few minutes later. Amy emerged from her TARDIS to find a chaotic scene in front of her.

Amber poked her head out and whistled. One thing hadn't changed about Cliodna since she became Amy. She had always managed to find herself in trouble all of the time when she used to travel with her before, and this time was no exception.

"You take me to the most wonderful places, Cliodna," Amber said with a giggle.

"Admit it, Amber. You love it," Amy said with a smile.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have stayed with you for so long if I didn't. I didn't say that I didn't like it. I just thought I'd mention it that's all," Amber said with a perfectly content expression on her face.

Amy thought about how good it was to have Amber back here by her side again. It was just like old times only better. This time was better because she had a family to share her adventures with along with a companion.

Amy then saw that Oswin was being strangled and close to passing out. She knew then that she couldn't waste any more time. She had to save her somehow.

Amy pulled out her sonic screwdriver and aimed it straight at Kali. She knew she was going to wind up regretting this, but she had to save Oswin's life.

The screwdriver started to emit a psionic disruption wave that caused even Kali to immediately start having a splitting headache. Kali held her hands to her head as it felt like the top of it was about to come off at any minute.

This caused Kali to lose her concentration, and several things began to happen at once then. Oswin feel to the ground unconscious but otherwise okay. Two of her Daleks immediately carried her to a safe spot away from the battlefield until she could recover. The Daleks that Kali had been controlling up until now automatically stopped battling Davros and the Psionic Dalek and turned all of their attention to fighting with Oswin's Daleks now. Last but not least, Henry took advantage of the attention being paid to all of these sudden changes to attempt to run from Davros, and Cassiopeia followed him.

Neither of them got too far though before the Psionic Dalek attacked both of their minds and made them pass out almost immediately. Several Daleks quickly surrounded them and claimed them for Davros once more.

Kali slowly made her way forward as she realized that it was Amy who was attacking her. She was determined not to fall unconscious from her attack until she could reach her.

Amy's eyes widened as she realized what Kali was up to, and she knew her well enough from the old days back on Gallifrey to know that she had a very good change of actually making it to her. Luckily for her, she had Cassie on board.

Cassie saw Kali heading for Amy and blasted her with Vortex energy. Kali deflected the energy though somehow with her telekinesis just before it got to her. Cassie nodded in appreciation as she realized that Kali was no pushover now. Here was someone who could finally give her a run for her money at last.

Then Cassie became distracted as she saw Cassiopeia lying unconscious on the ground with several Daleks surrounding her. She knew that things had to be this way because she knew what was to come, but she still wanted to go to her sister and help her. It was her natural instinct.

This proved to be a mistake for Cassie as Kali managed to get close enough to her to knock her out with a punch to the jaw. As Cassie fell, Kali then suddenly grabbed Amy by the throat and held her up in the air causing her to drop her sonic. The sonic deactivated as soon as it hit the ground.

"Hello, Cliodna. Long time no see! I can't say that I missed you too terribly much though," Kali said.

"Let her go, Kali," Selene said.

"Well, if it isn't Selene. There's another familiar face that I haven't seen in a while. How's it going? Still a hopeless loser lost in your sister's shadow?" Kali asked in a mocking tone.

"Let her go or you'll find out that I've changed a great deal since we last met," Selene threatened.

"I don't think you've changed that much. Have you developed an immunity to a mind blast, Selene?" Kali taunted.

Kali began to attack Selene's mind, but Selene acted as if she didn't even feel it as she raced towards Kali. She punched Kali in the stomach while she simultaneously punched her in the throat and caused her to drop Amy to the ground.

Selene continued to unleash one devastating physical attack after another against Kali while the renegade Time Lady continued to bombard her brain with her mental assault. Kali couldn't understand why her mental attacks were having no affect. Anyone else would be on the ground begging for mercy for now, but Selene acted as if nothing were happening.

"How are you doing this?" Kali finally screamed in frustration.

"I was trained on how to block any mental attack even yours by K'anpo Rimpoche himself, Kali. He's the only Time Lord telepath more powerful than you are, and I'm almost as good at withstanding mental attacks as he is. You don't stand a chance. I've been training with him for hundreds of years. Nothing you can throw at me will affect me in any way," Selene said.

"Well, well. Who would have known that little sister would have turned out to be so tough? There's one thing that you still haven't prepared for though, little Selene," Kali said.

Kali used her telekinesis to move the gun stalk on one of the Daleks battling all around them so that it would hit Selene instead of its original target. Selene fell to the ground instantly.

"Francine!" Julia screamed.

Amy was now back on her feet once again and watched in horror as Julia ran up to Kali and screamed, "Leave my sister alone or you're going to pay!"

"Oh? What are you going to do to me, you little infant? Kill me with your cuteness?" Kali said with a smug grin on her face.

"It's not me that you have to worry about," Julia said with a triumphant look on her face.

Kali felt the presence of someone behind her and turned around just in time to have two giant metal hands grasp her firmly around the head. Oisin had gotten behind her without being noticed somehow. Before Kali could act to stop him, Oisin unleashed a torrent of electricity into her head through his hands!

Amy then picked up her sonic screwdriver and began to attack Kali with the psionic disruption setting at the same time. Amy and Oisin attacked Kali relentlessly together for several minutes until Kali finally let an agonizing scream of pain and fell unconscious at last.

Amy then went to kneel down beside her sister while Rory and Oisin stood watch over her and made sure that none of the Daleks were about to attack her. Amber meanwhile grabbed Julia and began to drag her back into the TARDIS as the little girl kicked and screamed at her to let her go.

Cassie finally regained consciousness and saw that Kali and Selene were both now lying in defeat on the ground. She walked over to Amy now to find out if Selene was alright.

"She's dying. I'm not sure if she'll regenerate or not. She's sustained massive internal injuries," Amy said as she scanned her with her sonic screwdriver.

"No! Don't let her die! I can't lose her too!" Julia screamed from the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Don't worry, Julia. I can fix her," Cassie said.

Cassie's hands started to glow with Vortex energy, and she began to heal Selene instantly as she touched her with them. Selene opened her eyes and smiled at her as she realized what had happened.

"Thank you, Cassie. I don't think that I was going to get out of that one if you hadn't helped. I was trying to regenerate, and it wasn't working," Selene admitted.

"Both of your hearts were too damaged to regenerate. You took a blast with enough power to kill a Dalek," Cassie explained.

They all turned as they heard a voice behind them say, "I'm so sorry. I'm glad that you're going to be alright."

Rani was back in control once more thanks to Amy and Oisin's attack, but none of them realized that at the moment. They all turned toward her ready for her next attack as she held up her hands in surrender.

"It's me, Rani. Kali's back under control again. I would have had her under control the whole time if I hadn't been attacked by that Dalek. He knocked my psyche unconscious but didn't touch Kali's. Luckily, you knocked her out too and gave me a chance to wake up and regain control again," Rani said.

Cassie was able to quickly tell that Rani was telling the truth and nodded at Amy. Amy relaxed for a moment and then turned her attention to the Daleks still fighting all around her. It seemed that neither of the Dalek forces had gained an advantage just yet. They had both fought each other to a standstill.

Sarah Jane, Clyde, and Luke meanwhile had come out of the TARDIS and reunited with Rani. They were overjoyed to see her back in control once again.

"Are you okay, Rani?" Clyde asked as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to put all of you through that. I promise I'm never using those powers for any reason from now on no matter what. I don't ever want Kali to do that again," Rani said.

Clyde then surprised everyone by kissing Rani right then and there. Clyde's face turned red and then he ran back into the TARDIS in embarrassment. Rani was about to go after him when one of Davros' Daleks started firing in her direction.

As she ran to avoid its blasts, she shouted, "Way to kill the moment. You Daleks have no sense of romance!"

The Dalek chasing Rani was then blown into a million pieces, and Oswin came walking through its ashes with a smile on her face. The Empress was back in action.

"Why don't you go ask him about that kiss? I'll handle things out here," Oswin said as she winked at Rani.

As Rani went inside of her TARDIS to find Clyde, Cassie walked through the armies of fighting Daleks with no worry whatsoever as she tried to find Davros. She finally caught up to him and the Psionic Dalek as they stood over the still unconscious body of Cassiopeia. Henry was already awake though, and Davros was too busy interrogating him to even notice that Cassie was there at first.

"Tell me about Trenzalore, or I'll kill that woman. Do you really want to be responsible for another person's death, boy?" Davros asked in a hate-filled voice.

"You would kill my sister?" Cassie said in shock.

Davros turned to see Cassie looking at him in disgust, and he looked ashamed for once. He couldn't think of anything to say as Cassie stared at him accusingly.

Amy came to stand beside Cassie now as she said, "Do you finally see him for what he is now, Cassie? He can't be saved. He doesn't want to be. All that he cares about is himself."

"I thought that he was my friend," Cassie said in a heartbroken voice.

"It was just a threat. I just wanted the boy to tell me the location of Trenzalore," Davros tried to explain.

"So that you can kill my Dad instead? That's so much better. I heard that you wanted to rewrite his timeline so that he loses all of his battles with the Daleks. He'll wind up dying. You do know that, right? If he dies, then I will never have existed. That shows that you're not my friend. You're trying to kill me, my brothers and sisters, and my dad! I hate you!" Cassie screamed at him.

"I was going to save you. I could make you into a temporal anomaly and keep you safe from the changes to the timestream. I have the technology to do so," Davros said.

"You'd still wipe out my family. Do you really think that I'd stand by and let you do that?" Cassie asked.

"It's necessary. The Daleks must win. The Doctor must not stand in the way of their destiny," Davros said as he began to grow angry too now.

"I don't care about your precious Daleks and their destiny. I care about you, you stupid man. I'm trying to save you from yourself. I know that there's still hope for you. I've seen a spark of decency still in you. I can help you if you'll let me. Stop all of this right now and let these people go. Please, Davros. If you care anything about me, please let these people go and just go home," Cassie pleaded.

Davros had a conflicted look on his face as her desire for conquest and revenge warred against his feelings for Cassie. Finally though, his feelings for someone else proved stronger and decided things for him.

"I can't, Jacqueline. I do care about you, but I care about Mira more. I have to do this to save her. I'm sorry, Jacqueline. I really am," Davros said in a pain-filled voice.

"It's too late to save her. She's gone now. She can't come back," Cassie said.

"EXTERMINATE THE TIME LADY. SHE IS ATTEMPTING TO INTERFERE WITH THE PLAN," the Psionic Dalek ordered.

"No! No one must hurt her! Do you understand?!" Davros protested.

"YOUR JUDGMENT HAS BECOME CLOUDED BY EMOTION. I AM TAKING THE DECISION OUT OF YOUR HANDS, CREATOR," the Psionic Dalek said.

The Daleks began to fire on Cassie as she stood there in shock unable to move. Amy began to take them all on by herself as she protected Cassie from their attacks with her sonic screwdriver. Oisin joined in as he fired on them with his wrist blasters.

Then several Daleks began to explode as they were hit straight through the eye stalk with surgical precision. The Daleks turned to see their newest attacker and backed away in terror.

"Hello, boys! Am I too late for the party?" River said as she strode toward them confidently as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"ALERT! ALERT! IT IS RIVER SONG. MAXIMUM ALERT!" the Daleks started shrieking.

"Oh, boys. I didn't know that you cared so much about little old me," River said with a grin.

"Melody! How did you know to come here? Did you hear Sarah Jane's distress call too?" Amy asked.

"No. I was given a different kind of distress call by my new little sister," River said with an amused chuckle.

"What?" Amy asked surprised.

"Julia somehow found out how to call me and told me to come here and help. She was worried about you and Selene. She just kept yelling at me to hurry up, or she was going to split my lip. I like her! She reminds me of me at that age," River said.

"I don't know whether to be happy or terrified at that," Amy said with a smile.

"You should probably be both," River admitted.

"I've never heard her talk like that to anyone," Amy said with worry.

"I think it was just because she was so upset at almost seeing her sister die. She actually apologized to me at the end so don't worry too much about that," River said.

"EXTERMINATE RIVER SONG! EXTERMINATE!" the Daleks began to shout as they attacked in a massive wave now.

"Not if I have anything to say about it you won't," Amy said as she began to destroy Daleks left and right now side by side with River.

"I've been dreaming of this ever since I met you for the first time as Mels. Mother and daughter fighting Daleks together side by side," River said proudly.

"You need to get some better dreams, Melody," Amy said with a sigh.

"What?" River said in surprise.

"I just would like for you to maybe think of something more. Maybe a family?" Amy prodded.

"Not as long as Kovarian and the Silence are still out there somewhere. I could never take the chance of them taking my child from me like they did me from you," River said.

Amy looked at her sadly as she realized that River's fears were very real. River could never have any semblance of a normal life as long as Kovarian lived. Now she hated Kovarian even more if that were possible.

Meanwhile at that moment, Kovarian was ordering the Silence to kill the Doctor back at the Library. They started to power up the electricity in their hands as they prepared to blast him into atoms.

The Silence then unleashed bolts of lightning against the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and deflected them with it. Dorothy and Donna then appeared from the TARDIS and started attacking them as well.

During all of this, Rose and Clara slipped by the Silence without being noticed. They quickly made their way to CAL as Rose's very presence, no matter how weak, scared the Vashta Nerada into keeping away from them. Even they knew better than to try to eat the Bad Wolf.

They found CAL's face on a courtesy node with her eyes closed as if she were dead. A quick check of the computer showed that CAL had been deactivated and had her control of the Library removed from her. Rose managed to summon up enough of the Vortex power inside of her to restore her and allow her to regain access to the Library.

"Thank you! I thought that I was going to be asleep forever thanks to that evil woman. She took my Library away from me, and then she shut me down. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. I tried to call for help, but no one came. I was so scared," Charlotte said.

Rose took pity on her because Charlotte was still just a little girl at heart despite having been here for decades as the heart of the Library.

"It's okay now, Charlotte. She won't hurt you anymore. I'll be sure to drive her out of here," Rose said in a gentle tone.

"Thank you. If you'll do that, I'll tell you anything you want. I have access to every book that's ever been written after all," Charlotte offered.

"What's the Doctor's name?" Clara blurted out without thinking.

"That's not what we want to know. I already know that," Rose said as she frowned at Clara.

"I'm sorry. I've just been dying to know that ever since I met him," Clara admitted.

"What do you want to know then?" Charlotte asked.

"The location of the planet Trenzalore, and everything that you know about its connection to the Doctor," Rose said.

"Oh, is that all? I thought that you'd want something hard," Charlotte said with a grin.

Charlotte began to tell Rose everything in her memory banks about the mysterious Trenzalore as the Doctor, Donna, and Dorothy kept Kovarian and the Silence occupied. As soon as they had learned everything that they needed to know, Rose and Clara returned to the TARDIS unseen by the Silence. The Doctor did see them, however, and signaled to Dorothy to finish things up here.

Dorothy snapped her fingers and used her Vortex powers to send the Silence back to where they came from. Kovarian meanwhile had already used her Vortex Manipulator to leave during the fight. She was already on the way to Trenzalore because she had learned where it was from the computer already while CAL was offline.

She had hoped that she would never have to use that knowledge because she had wanted to kill the Doctor first. She had failed yet again to kill him though so now she had to go on ahead to Trenzalore before anyone else did. She had to keep silence from falling, and this was now her last chance to do it.

The Doctor, Rose, and the others quickly left in the TARDIS now as they too went to Trenzalore. They had no way of knowing that Davros hadn't even gotten there yet as they had been too far away to hear Sarah Jane's distress call.

Back on Peladon, the war between Davros' Daleks and everyone else was still ongoing as Davros and Cassie stood staring at each other without speaking. Cassie was still in shock that Davros was willing to throw her friendship away in the vain hope of rescuing his long dead sister.

The Psionic Dalek decided that he needed to take control of the situation even more than he already had. He fired the Vortex Destroyer installed in his casing at Cassie, and she screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"No!" Davros screamed.

"YOUR FEELINGS FOR THE TIME LADY ARE KEEPING YOU FROM ACHIEVING YOUR DESTINY. YOU MUST MOVE BEYOND THEM SO THAT THE DALEKS MAY ACHIEVE UNIVERSAL DOMINANCE," the Psionic Dalek said.

"How dare you? If she's dead, I'll have you slowly taken apart molecule by molecule!" Davros shouted.

"THE FEMALE LIVES. HER POWERS HAVE BEEN TEMPORARILY STRIPPED FROM HER. I WISHED TO STOP HER JUST LONG ENOUGH SO THAT SHE WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO PREVENT US FROM LEAVING," the Psionic Dalek said.

"You showed mercy?" Davros asked in surprise.

"ONLY BECAUSE I KNEW THAT HER DEATH WOULD PROVIDE EVEN MORE OF A DISTRACTION FOR YOU THAN TO KEEP HER ALIVE. I AM INCAPABLE OF MERCY, CREATOR," the Psionic Dalek said.

"She will be unharmed?" Davros asked as he looked at Cassie with worry.

"SHE WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL IN A MATTER OF HOURS. WE CAN STILL USE OUR MASTERY OF TIME TO KEEP HER SAFE FROM ALL CHANGES TO THE TIMESTREAM IF THAT IS STILL YOUR WISH," the Psionic Dalek said.

"It is. She is not to blame for her father's crimes," Davros said.

"VERY WELL. WE WILL TAKE HER WITH US THEN," the Psionic Dalek responded.

Two Daleks took the unconscious Cassie and Cassiopeia with them as they both vanished using their temporal shifts. Davros looked at them in surprise.

"Where are they going?" Davros asked.

"TO TRENZALORE. I HAVE FOUND THE KNOWLEDGE THAT I NEED IN THE BOY'S MIND. I HAVE BEEN SLOWLY ENTERING HIS MIND ALL OF THIS TIME, AND I HAVE FINALLY BROKEN THROUGH ALL OF HIS MENTAL DEFENSES. NOW WE KNOW EVERYTHING THAT WE NEED TO KNOW ABOUT TRENZALORE AND THE DOCTOR. WE MUST LEAVE NOW AND WAIT FOR THE DOCTOR TO ARRIVE," the Psionic Dalek said.

"You broke into my mind?" Henry asked in a combination of surprise and outrage.

"AFFIRMATIVE," the Psionic Dalek said.

"Take him with us. No one else must know where Trenzalore is so that they can interfere," Davros ordered.

"I OBEY," the Psionic Dalek said as he picked up a struggling Henry and used his temporal shift to take himself and Davros to Trenzalore.

"They're gone! Davros is gone, and he's taken Henry, Cassiopeia, and Cassie with him!" Sarah Jane shouted as she witnessed the entire thing.

"He's gone to Trenzalore, and we still have no idea where that is," Amy said.

"Then it's a good thing that you have me here then. I went to the trouble of finding out its location when the other Doctor told me about it," Donald said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Donald, you made it after all. I thought you'd never find your way here. Did you turn up in Mongolia by mistake again?" River teased him.

"Of course not. I ran into King Arthur this time and had to bail him out of a sticky situation. That man is always getting into trouble. I swear that I've spent half my lives saving him," Donald complained.

"I know that feeling," River said with a grin.

"Funny. Very funny," Donald said with a frown before kissing her.

Amy smiled as she saw at last that River had finally found someone again. She was hoping that it would be Donald. River hadn't even told her yet. She was going to have to speak to her about that later.

River seemed to sense what she was thinking as she said, "I've been a little busy stopping Omega from taking over the universe, or I would have told you sooner."

"Yeah, that's a likely excuse," Amy said joking with her.

"If you don't believe me, ask Lily. She was there," River said.

"Ask me what?" Lily asked as she too appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you know to come here?" Amy asked.

"I received a call from your little girl, Julia. She's quite the chatterbox. She reminds me of me at that age," Lily said smiling.

"Now I'm really afraid," Amy said as she pretended to be worried.

"Well, there's no need to be rude," Lily said with a smile as she knew that Amy was just joking.

Amy began to wonder just who else that Julia had been talking to all of this time when Jenny's TARDIS suddenly materialized out of nowhere. Jenny ran out quickly as she said, "We've got to go. Dad just told me the coordinates to Trenzalore. He said that Davros just got there, but he hasn't confronted him yet. We have to go and help him right away. Everyone lock their TARDISes onto mine and follow me."

"I already knew where it was. Now she'll get all of the credit," Donald said with a frown.

Everyone piled into Rani, Lily, Donald, Amy, or Jenny's TARDIS including Oswin and her Daleks. Davros' Daleks had all left with him so they no longer had any reason to stay here anymore with their base gone. Everyone then followed Jenny to Trenzalore.

They all arrived on Trenzalore to find a huge graveyard and a devastated planet. Apparently something terrible had happened here long ago. A final war to end all wars on this world perhaps.

Amy and Jenny quickly found the Doctor and Rose but still saw Davros nowhere. The Doctor looked very worried.

"What's been happening?" Amy asked.

"Davros and his Daleks are all waiting in front of a huge version of my TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"What are they waiting for, and why is there a huge version of your TARDIS here?" Amy asked in curiosity.

"They're waiting for me to arrive to open the door for them because only I can I think. That huge TARDIS is my TARDIS, Amy. It's the future version of it, and it's also my tomb," the Doctor said.

"What? You can't be here then. You're crossing your own timeline in a major way," Amy said as she looked at the Doctor in sorrow at the very thought of him ever dying.

"I know. I almost destroyed my TARDIS coming here. I had to force her to land here. She refused to," the Doctor admitted.

"Now you're starting to see the truth at last. They want your name in order to open your tomb, Doctor. Once they get inside, they will have the power to rewrite your entire timeline. Then silence will fall," Kovarian said as she now showed herself to all of them at last.

"I don't understand. How could just opening his tomb do that?" Jenny asked.

"Trust me. You don't want to find out, girl," Kovarian said ominously.

**Next in my Trenzalore storyline: Part 3 of this story is in Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel Chapter 44. Jenny finds out firsthand along with the others just what lies within the Doctor's tomb as all of time and space is given over to the mercy of Davros. Also Cassiopeia's final and greatest secret is finally revealed at last.**

**Next in this title: A whole new storyline starts as Amy is shocked to come across the Ganger Doctor. What's he up to these days and how did he survive anyway? It's needless to say that he's in trouble. He is the Doctor after all.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Amy heard crying coming from Julia's room on the TARDIS, and she knocked on the door in concern. Julia still hadn't gotten over calling Amy Mum, and thanks to all of the craziness with Trenzalore and the Silence Amy hadn't really had a chance to talk about it with her yet. She was going to do that now and put an end to this because it was breaking her hearts to hear Julia crying like that. After a few minutes, Julia opened the door; and Amy could see that her eyes were red and swollen from having cried so much.

"Julia, we need to talk, honey," Amy said.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that my Mum wouldn't be mad at me, and that I shouldn't be upset. I know that. I know Mum would forgive me," Julia said.

"Why do you keep crying then?" Amy asked.

"You don't understand. If I start calling you Mum, then that means that she's never coming back. That means that she's really gone," Julia said in an emotional voice.

Amy put her arms around her to comfort her as she said, "I told you before that you don't have to call me that. I'm okay with it."

"You're my mother now. I feel like I'm insulting you by not saying it. It feels wrong," Julia said.

"I told you that it's fine, Julia. Stop making yourself so upset about it. She wouldn't want that and neither do I," Amy said.

"I don't want her to be gone," Julia said in a low, mournful voice.

Amy had an idea that she hoped would work and help Julia to move on. It was a gift that she could give her that would last her for the rest of her life.

"Julia, I can make it so that you can see her again whenever you want. It will almost be like she's back even though she'll still be gone," Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"Can I go inside of your mind? There's something that I want to do. Is that okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. It's alright," Julia said without hesitation because she trusted Amy completely.

Amy placed her hands on the sides of Julia's head, and then she slowly sifted through Julia's mind until she found all of her memories of her parents.

After she had finished what she had set out to do, she said to Julia, "Close your eyes."

Julia did so and gasped as she was suddenly back with her parents once again. There they were as if they had never left. It was just like she was standing beside them again while they talked with each other about where the family was going on vacation in the summer. At first, she almost thought that the last few months had been just a bad dream and that she had just woken up to find her parents talking in front of her bed like they sometimes did. Then she saw Amy beside her, and she knew that these were her memories. Somehow Amy had made her memories become real.

"I need to explain what I've done. I've fixed it so that when you close your eyes and you really want to see them again that you can remember your parents in full lifelike detail from now on. Every memory that you have of them can be brought back just like this, and you can experience them all over again just like you've gone back in time. That way they're not completely gone. It's like a part of them is still here with you," Amy said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. This helps. It helps a lot. Now I can be with them again whenever I want," Julia said with happy tears in her eyes for once.

Julia opened her eyes now and hugged Amy tightly as she said, "Thank you . . . Mum."

Now it was Amy's turn to cry as she had wanted to hear Julia call her that for so long now. She had understood why she hadn't, but it had still started to hurt her as she became closer to Julia. She knew that must be one of the reasons that Julia had been so upset. Julia had picked up on how much it bothered Amy despite her frequent denials of it.

Selene watched her two sisters finally completely bonding at last as mother and daughter from the doorway and smiled. She was glad that Julia was finally starting to move on. She had been so worried about her until now.

"I'm fine, Selene," Julia said as she spotted her.

"Since when do you call me that?" Selene said in surprise.

"Since I've started moving on. I might still call you Francine from time to time though when I forget," Julia said.

"You don't have to call me Selene if you don't want to," Selene reassured her.

"I do want to. It's time that I stopped living in the past. Selene is your real name not Francine," Julia said.

"You do know that you're still my sister even if we're not related by blood, right?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for saying it again anyway though," Julia said with a warm smile.

"I just needed you to know that. Don't think that I'm going soft though. I'm still just a tough as ever. I'll still pound you if you step out of line," Selene said with a grin.

"Believe me, I won't dare. I don't want to face your wrath. You might hug me to death," Julia said as she giggled.

"I've gone too far. She's not afraid of me anymore. How can I be a proper big sister when I can't have her cower before me in fear?" Selene joked.

"I never had you cowering before me," Amy said.

"Really? You were always threatening to slap me all of the time. What do you call that?" Selene asked.

"I call it aggravation. You used to get on my nerves. A lot! Especially when you were younger," Amy said.

"Really? Tell me more," Julia said eagerly.

"Shut up, Jules!" Selene said as she pretended to be angry.

Amy smiled as she hugged Julia to her tightly in appreciation over the fact that she was happy again. She hoped that she would stay that way now.

"Oh, Julia?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Mum?" Julia asked.

"Do you think that you could start calling Rory Dad now? I'll never hear the end of it if you don't. I'd really hate to have to hit him on such a happy occasion if he starts whining about it," Amy said with a huge smile.

"Sure, Mum. I was going to do it anyway. I like Rory. He's funny. Especially when he's afraid of you," Julia said with a chuckle.

"Rory's not afraid of me," Amy scoffed.

"Really? Then why does he sometimes apologize to you right after he says something that he knows might make you mad and then covers his face and shoulder?" Selene asked.

"That's called training. He knows what I expect of him," Amy said with an evil grin.

"Dance, monkey, dance!" Selene said as Julia burst out laughing.

"Stop it! It's not like that," Amy said.

"Yeah, sure. It was like that with Oisin too is all I know. You snapped your fingers, and he came running," Selene said.

"You're painting a really distorted picture of me, Selene. That's just not true, and you know it," Amy protested.

"It is though, Mum. Even I've noticed it," Julia said laughing.

"I can't believe that the two of you are already teaming up against me," Amy said as she groaned in frustration.

She wasn't as angry as she seemed though. She secretly loved their combined teasing of her because it was showing that Julia was okay now. She was laughing again, and that was what she really cared about at the moment.

Then she heard an alert sounding throughout the ship, and she raced to the Console Room. She knew that meant there was a ship in distress nearby.

"I didn't touch anything I swear," Amber said as soon as Amy entered the room.

"What did you touch?" Amy asked with a grin as she started to try to find the location of the ship giving the distress signal.

"I just touched the monitor I promise. I wanted to watch some television. I was afraid that maybe I had turned that alarm on by mistake. This ship is a lot different from your old one after all," Amber admitted.

"Are you still watching those same soap operas?" Amy asked in amusement.

"Don't start making fun of me for that again. At least I'm not as bad as you are. You're so addicted to Scottish culture that you started talking with a Scottish accent even though you're not even Scottish or human for that matter. I got this accent naturally unlike some people," Amber said.

"I did get it naturally. I turned myself into a baby again, and I was raised by a Scottish family," Amy said.

"Really? That must have sucked being a kid again. That means it's been over twenty years at least since you're seen me. Wow! I thought that not seeing you for six years was a long time. I'm surprised that you even still remember me after that long," Amber said in disbelief.

"It wasn't too bad being a kid again until someone had to crash land in my yard and then not come back. I had to spend the rest of my childhood convincing everyone that I wasn't crazy. That wasn't so great. As for you, I couldn't forget you even if I tried, Amber," Amy said with a warm smile at her.

"It's because I'm so sweet and lovable, right?" Amber joked.

"Something like that," Amy said with a chuckle.

"What's going on?" Rory asked as he finally came into the room.

"There's a ship in distress out there, and I just found them. The signal's coming from a ship in the 22nd century in a decaying orbit around Earth. I'd say that they've only got about thirty minutes left before they come crashing down. Nothing's ever easy," Amy explained.

"I guess that explains what the distress is all about then," Rory said.

"I'd say so. Let's go see who they are," Amy said as she put the ship's coordinates into the console.

The TARDIS materialized onboard the dying ship, and Amy came out first as she scanned the area with her sonic screwdriver. She managed to strengthen the power for life support with it which was close to failing as she searched for whoever had sent the signal out.

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the presence of a familiar mind nearby. It couldn't be. What was he doing here? Then again if there's trouble anywhere in the area, he usually is right in the middle of it Amy thought to herself.

"What is it, Amy?" Rory asked.

"You'll see," Amy said with a smile all over her face.

"The Doctor's here, isn't he?" Rory said.

"Yep. How'd you know?" Amy asked.

"One, there's trouble and two, he's the only one who can put that kind of smile on your face. That's your Doctor smile right there," Rory said knowingly.

"I have a Doctor smile?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Yes, you do. I know all of your expressions by heart. I've memorized them. It makes it easier to tell when to stay away from you because you're in a bad mood and might hit me," Rory said.

"Don't you start with that too!" Amy said in irritation.

"I'm sorry for whatever it was I did," Rory said in fear.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Amy said as she kissed him after she realized that what Selene had said had a bit of truth to it.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Amy? Also, can I keep you?" Rory joked.

"Very funny," Amy said as she rolled her eyes at him and kissed him again.

"Who's there?" the frightened voice of a young woman said.

"Hi, my name's Amy. I've come to rescue you. I heard your signal," Amy said.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you! I was afraid that this was it. It's not just me here though. You've also got to rescue the Doctor. He's unconscious, and I can't wake him up," the woman said as she came out of the shadows.

She was a blonde in her early 20s and very shy from the way that she avoided eye contact with her if Amy wasn't mistaken. She led Amy and Rory to a control room filled with dead bodies which didn't surprise Amy in the slightest. It seemed that the Doctor was up to his hips in trouble as usual.

They saw the Doctor lying unconscious at the side of the room, and Amy ran over to him with her sonic. She scanned him and sighed in relief as she saw that his vital signs were strong. He was going to be alright. Then she noticed something else. Something that made her gasp in shock.

"What does it say? Is he going to be alright?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's also not the Doctor. Well, he is but he isn't," Amy said.

"Okay. You're starting to talk just like him now because I'm just as confused as I am when he's around," Rory said.

"He's the Ganger Doctor, Rory. The one that the Flesh created from the Doctor. Remember?" Amy said.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"My sonic has a setting to detect Gangers on it no matter how good they are. I put it there because I wanted to make sure that Kovarian never used them on us again. Thankfully, I don't have to worry about that anymore," Amy said.

"I thought that the Ganger Doctor died. The Doctor said that he would," Rory said.

"He should have. He should have been destroyed. I have no idea how he could still be alive," Amy said.

"Do you mean that you know him, and you thought that he was dead?" the blonde woman asked.

"Yes, I do. We were sure that he had died," Amy said.

"He didn't. I found him wandering around in the streets in a daze. He had no memory of how he got there. He said that he had been with two people who sound like you two and a twin brother but he couldn't remember ever having had a twin. He was very confused. I took him home to live with me, and he's been my roommate ever since. My name's Charlotte by the way. Charlotte Avery," the woman said.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlotte. He's been your roommate? He's been living with you all of this time? How do you still have a home left?" Amy asked in surprise.

"So you do know him! He did almost burn my apartment down a time or two, but it was by accident. He was trying to fix the wiring one time and then the toaster another time. He said that he was improving them," Charlotte said with a fond smile on her face.

"Rule number one about living with any version of the Doctor: Never, ever let him anywhere near your toaster or other household appliances if you value your continued existence," Amy said.

Charlotte and Amy both burst out laughing at once, and the Ganger Doctor woke up now to see them standing over him. He smiled as he recognized Amy and Rory immediately. Then he looked at Amy in shock as he realized something else.

"Cliodna?!" the Ganger Doctor said.

"Hello, Theta. Surprised?" Amy asked with a wry grin on her face.

"Completely. I never would have guessed it. I mean it never would have occurred to me in a million years to connect you to her. She was bossy, opinionated, yelled at me a lot, and she was always angry at me over the littlest things for which she tried to hit me. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Of course you were Cliodna. You're just like her or just like you or whatever. How could I have been so blind?" the Ganger Doctor said as he hit himself in the head.

"That's because you're so thick, Theta Sigma. You always have been," Amy said with a laugh.

"Am I the real Doctor?" the Ganger Doctor suddenly asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Amy said sadly.

"I didn't think that I was. Something just didn't feel right, and my last memories were of the Gangers which didn't strike me as a good sign that I was the real Doctor either," the Ganger Doctor said.

"You are the real Doctor though in every way that matter. You taught me that," Amy said.

The Ganger Doctor smiled at her as he said, "I just remembered. We have to get off of this ship before it crashes into the Earth. I don't know how much time that we have left."

"About ten minutes I'd say. Come on. I'll take you and Charlotte out of here in my TARDIS," Amy said.

"You have a TARDIS now? Of course you do. Why not? Sorry, the old brain's still a bit fuzzy. It has been ever since Charlotte found me. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for her especially this time when the Vardans tried to invade Earth. That's who all the dead aliens were on the ship by the way. Charlotte and I were trapped on their ship after I drove them away, and we had to fight for our lives. Not many people would have gone along with me and helped me like that. She's been a very good friend to me," the Ganger Doctor said.

Amy had seen the look on Charlotte's face when she looked at him, and she knew that she was much more than just a friend to him. Theta of course in any incarnation was utterly clueless when someone liked him. It seemed that Charlotte was just like Arkytior all over again.

The four of them made it to the TARDIS just in time, and Amy dematerialized just as the ship started to fall out of orbit. She immediately left the room to make a private call on her cell phone.

The Ganger Doctor immediately knew that she was calling someone to come and see him. Who though? It must be someone besides the other Doctor, or she wouldn't have been so secretive about it.

He began to wonder if there were other Time Lords out there after all besides just the three of them that had survived the Time War. He was sure that he had felt others suddenly spring into existence not long after he was found by Charlotte, but he hadn't had a TARDIS to go find them in. It had been driving him crazy that there may be others like him that he would never meet.

Then all of his questions were answered as Rose appeared in a burst of golden light in the middle of the Console Room. He immediately sensed the truth about her and gasped.

"Arkytior. You were Arkytior. I really am blind," the Doctor said as he began to weep with joy.

"Hello, Theta. It's good to see you again," Rose said as the two of them embraced.

Charlotte meanwhile looked away as she cried for a different reason. Amy noticed this and whispered, "She's already married to the original Doctor. You're still free to go after him."

"How did you know?" Charlotte whispered back with a look of relief on her face.

"It's obvious to anybody but Theta," Amy whispered with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm going to take Theta to see my Doctor. I'm sure that they'll love seeing each other again," Rose said.

"Be careful, Rose. The two of them together will drive you nuts while they do annoying things like finishing each other's sentences," Amy said as she recalled how the two Doctors had acted when they got together before.

"I'm used to the Doctor's quirks by now so I'm sure that I can take it, even in stereo," Rose said.

_Rose, I think that girl likes him. Take her too._ Amy said in Rose's mind.

_I'm way ahead of you. I already saw that lovesick look on her face. You know she reminds me of someone that I used to know, but I can't think of who that could be._ Rose responded back.

Amy only laughed and said nothing. Sometimes Theta wasn't the only one who was completely oblivious. Rose was so similar to the Doctor that it was no wonder that she was so perfect for him even if she would never admit those similarities herself.

She smiled as Rose took the Ganger Doctor and Charlotte away with her to see the original Doctor. She was glad that the Ganger had been found and that he could be reunited with Rose at last even if he could never be with her himself.

She still wondered though how he survived. The Ganger hadn't even known himself, and neither had Charlotte. She wondered if they'd ever know.

As soon as the two Doctors were reunited back at the Doctor's TARDIS, Rose smiled at them. She remembered now when she had brought everyone back to life that the Daleks had killed back on Pete's World the day that her powers as the Bad Wolf had reemerged that the image of a man that she later recognized as the current incarnation of the Doctor had appeared in her mind. She now wondered if she had somehow brought the Ganger Doctor back to life when she did everyone else even across the Void between universes. If so, then she was glad. The universe could never have enough Doctors in it after all.

"Who would have thought that the Ganger Doctor would still be alive? Now that's just weird," Rory said.

"What would be weirder is if the Ganger me was still around. I'm glad that's not the case," Amy said with a shiver.

Rory quickly had a big smile appear on his face, and Amy punched him in the arm. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face as she laughed at him.

"Don't act all innocent. I know what you were thinking. You deserved a punch for that," Amy said.

"I was just thinking of how great it would be to have two versions of someone as sweet and kind as you are around. That's all," Rory said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure, Rory! We have a link now. You can't keep anything secret from me anymore, especially your little fantasies. I'm not going to have to start calling you Captain Jack now, am I? That little daydream that you were having was one that was worthy of him," Amy said with a smile.

"I thought you weren't like that. I think Rory's sore arm tells us differently," Selene mocked her.

"Oh, shut up," Amy said with a grumble as Selene laughed at her.

"Why don't we go to Barcelona next?" Amber asked.

"You know that's a good idea. Rose is always raving about that place. I think I'll pay it a visit," Amy said as her spirits suddenly lightened.

"Oh, you'll love it, Cliodna, especially the mini-skirts. They have all kinds of them there. Some of them are so short I don't know how they even qualify as clothes," Amber said laughing.

Rory started to daydream again upon hearing this, and Amy said with a sigh, "Stop it, Captain Jack!"

Rory was beginning to wonder if he'd ever have a decent fantasy about Amy ever again with that link in effect.

Meanwhile somewhere on Earth back in the 22nd century, a red headed woman finally made it back to her home after having traveled for so long to get back there. She found no one that she knew at her old home in Leadworth. She had hoped against hope that maybe the Doctor might be waiting there for her somehow. She still couldn't understand what had happened to her or how she had gotten there. One minute she was on the TARDIS being told by the Doctor that she wasn't real and the next she was here on Earth with a golden glow surrounding her. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever find Rory and the Doctor again.

The Ganger Amy Pond decided to keep searching until she found someone who could tell her just what was going on here. She would never give up until she got back to her husband. She would have Rory back in her arms again someday she promised herself that.

**Next: The Ganger Amy returns. How will the original Amy and Rory react when they see her again? The Ganger isn't going to be too pleased to find the other Amy with Rory that's for sure.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I do not own Doctor Who or the Twilight Zone, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

It had taken her a long time, but the Ganger Amy had finally found someone who could help her. She had had asked around in several places to see whether or not anyone in this time knew something about the Doctor without revealing too much about him which wasn't easy, and she came across a man named Captain Jack Harkness who she had remembered the Doctor telling her about once. Apparently her interest in the Doctor had drawn him to her as he tried to see if she was a threat to him or not.

They had arranged to meet in the lobby of a local hotel without ever seeing one another, and when Jack finally arrived he looked shocked as he saw her for the first time. He was looking at her like he knew her, but she knew that she had never seen him before in her life. She would never forget a face like that.

"Amy?" Jack asked.

"How do you know my name? I never gave you my real name," Ganger Amy said warily.

"Amy, is something wrong? Don't you remember me? It's Jack. We've known each other since the early twenty-first century," Jack asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before. Oh, no. We're meeting in the wrong order, aren't we? You've met me, and I haven't met you yet just like the Doctor and River. That must be it," Ganger Amy reasoned.

"Where are you at in your time, Amy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should compare notes like the Doctor and River do. Well I was last with the Doctor when he met some clones called the Gangers. Just as we stopped a Ganger revolt and were about to go on to further travels in the TARDIS, he started telling me that I wasn't real which is ridiculous. The next thing that I knew I was stuck here on Earth in the twenty second century. I have no idea what happened or how I got here," Ganger Amy explained.

Jack looked at her in puzzlement until he remembered the Doctor telling him about how Madame Kovarian had replaced Amy with a ganger long ago when she had kidnapped her. He thought that he remembered the Doctor telling him that he had dissolved the ganger, but what if he had been mistaken for some reason. What if this was her somehow?

"Are you sure that's all you remember about how you got here? You don't remember anything else?" Jack asked.

"Well, it sounds crazy so I didn't mention it. I could swear that I was surrounded by a golden glow when I first arrived here. Does that make any sense?" Ganger Amy asked.

"Yes, a lot. It tells me something about what happened to you I think. I can't tell you anymore though without telling you things that you're not supposed to know yet," Jack said as his mind automatically flashed to Rose.

"I get it. You can't give me any spoilers. River's always going on about those," Ganger Amy said as she nodded.

Jack realized that this Amy had absolutely no clue who River really was or even who she really was for that matter. He decided that he had to contact someone right away and find out if what was going on here was what he thought it was or not.

"Amy, can you stay here a minute while I contact someone. I think that I know just the person who can help you," Jack said.

"Sure, I'll wait. I've waited this long to get back to Rory so I certainly wait a few minutes longer," Ganger Amy replied.

Just a few minutes after Jack had contacted her, River appeared in the lobby using her Vortex Manipulator. She listened carefully as Jack explained everything that he knew about the situation to her.

"I remember this, Jack. I've already been told before that this was going to happen someday.

Don't worry about it. I know exactly what to do," River said.

"I'm glad someone does. She looks so lost. I wanted to help her, but I wasn't sure what to do since I'm not even sure that she's Amy," Jack said.

"You're right. She's not. She's a ganger just like you thought. I'm not telling her that though. Not yet. I'm taking her to meet the real Amy," River said.

"Won't that be very bad?" Jack asked.

"Not as bad as you might think. Thanks for telling me about this, Jack. I owe you one. Maybe I can pay you back later by taking you to Ice World. The drinks will be on me. I'll see you around. Say hello to Penny for me," River said as she went off to talk to Ganger Amy alone.

Jack just smiled and silently left. He was going to make River regret her offer to pay for the drinks later. Then again she probably knew that. It was probably just an excuse to spend some time to herself.

He knew that she hardly had a moment's peace with all of the children around although most of the time she loved being around them. Sometimes though she just had to get some time away from them she had told him once or she would explode.

He felt that way about John sometimes, and he was his only child now. Then again John caused enough trouble to more than make up for their only being one of him.

"Are we going to see Rory and the Doctor now, River? Please say we are. I don't think that I can wait any longer," Ganger Amy said in despair.

"Yes, we're going to see Rory right away, Amy. Just hold onto me, and we'll be with him in a minute," River said.

As Ganger Amy grasped her arm, River took both of them to the original Amy's TARDIS that was even now on the planet Barcelona in the year 2013. She knew that this was where the ganger needed to be at this moment.

They arrived to find an empty TARDIS Console Room, and Ganger Amy looked at River in confusion. She still had absolutely no idea what was going on here River realized. She hated herself for what she was about to do to her since Ganger Amy was basically her mother too, but she knew that she had to. The ganger had to find out the truth.

"This isn't the Doctor's TARDIS. Not unless he's changed the desktop theme again," Amy said.

"Just wait here a minute, Amy. Rory's going to come right through that door at any minute," River said.

"He is? Oh, thank you, River!" Ganger Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

Then she saw the sadness in River's eyes, and she realized for the first time that something was wrong. She knew now that River was keeping something from her but what?

"River?" Ganger Amy questioned.

The original Amy and Rory both came back into the TARDIS then laughing and talking to each other. They both stopped in their tracks as they saw the ganger standing there. The ganger looked as if her whole world had just been turned upside down as she stared at Amy in disbelief and shock.

"What is happening? River, please tell me what's happening!" Ganger Amy said in an extremely upset voice.

"You're not the real Amy, I'm afraid. She is," River said as she looked toward Amy.

"No! I'm real. She's tricking all of you. She's the fake not me," Ganger Amy said in denial.

Rory's heart went out to her. He didn't want to see her in pain because she was so much like his own Amy. Basically she was his Amy.

"She's telling you the truth, Amy. You're not the original Amy Pond, but that doesn't mean that you're not real. You are Amy in all of the ways that matter," Rory said to her in a gentle voice.

"No, no, no. I'm Amy. I'm the real Amy Pond," Ganger Amy said as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Rory said as he put his arms around her.

Amy was so shocked at seeing her ganger that she couldn't even speak. She found to her surprise that she wasn't the slightest bit jealous to see Rory holding her other self. In fact, she wanted him to. She hated seeing the ganger in so much pain.

"Rory, I'm real," the ganger persisted in saying.

"You're not the original but you are real. I'll agree with that. You deserve to have a life too just like my Amy, and I'll do my best to help you find one I promise," Rory said.

"I am your Amy," Amy said with a quivering voice.

"No, you're not. I'm so sorry, Amy, but you're not. I still care about you though because you're a part of her, and I want to help you. I don't want you to be upset about this. I promise that I'll help you to adjust to all of this the best that I can. I know it's devastating," Rory said as he continued to hold her.

"I can't believe this. I can't and I won't. How do you know that I'm not real? What proof does she have that I'm not real?" Ganger Amy demanded as she glared in anger at the original Amy.

"This," Amy said as she held up her sonic screwdriver and scanned her with it.

She showed her ganger what the sonic said. The ganger started to hyperventilate as she saw the readings on the sonic that confirmed that she was a ganger.

"No. You're the ganger, and you rigged it to show that," the ganger said still in denial.

"No, I didn't. I wish for your sake that was true but I didn't," Amy said softly as she embraced the ganger in Rory's place now.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ganger Amy asked in pain.

"I didn't do anything to you. Madame Kovarian created you to help her steal my child from me," Amy said.

"What child? I don't have a child. I've never even been pregnant except in the Dream Lord's world," Ganger Amy said.

Amy started to cry as she said to her ganger, "I was pregnant while you took my place. You were used to keep the Doctor and Rory from realizing that I was gone. Then Kovarian stole my baby. She took her away from me right after she was born, and I didn't get her back until she became River."

"That's not exactly true. I was right by your side all of your life as Mels," River said.

"What?! You're both insane. Mels was River, and they're both my daughter? How crazy is that? It just doesn't make sense. You have to be making it up. I thought that I could trust you, River. I liked you, but I see now that you're not my friend. You're in this together with her, and you're both trying to take Rory away from me," Amy said with anger.

"It is all true, Amy. I know it sounds incredible, but it's all the truth," Rory said.

"No, it's not. Don't you see? It's all made up. They've fooled you, Rory. They thought that they had taken you away from me forever, but I foiled their plans. I'm back now, and I'm putting an end to this. I'm taking Rory back!" Ganger Amy screamed.

Before Amy could react, the ganger punched her so hard in the face that she knocked her to the ground. Then she jumped on top of her and started punching her relentlessly.

"Amy, stop! Stop!" Rory screamed in horror.

River took her blaster and shot the ganger in the back. The ganger immediately passed out on top of Amy, and the original Amy rolled her off of her with a look of relief on her face.

"Melody, what did you do?" Rory asked.

"I just stunned her for a while. Don't worry. I could never hurt her," River said with a brief note of tenderness in her voice.

Amy smiled at River as she said, "It must have hurt to have to shoot her even though she's not really me. Thank you for doing it though. I didn't want to hurt her either. I couldn't bring myself to fight back against her because I feel so sorry for her."

"It did hurt because in so many ways she is you. I never wanted to hurt you," River said.

"It's okay. She'll understand. I know that I do. Neither of us will blame you in the end, Melody," Amy said softly as she put her arms around her daughter.

"I don't understand how she can be here. I saw the Doctor destroy her with my own eyes. She can't be still alive," Rory said.

"She said that she saw a golden glow around her when she reappeared on Earth right after her last memory of being on the TARDIS," River said.

"Rose? Why would Rose do this though? She's my friend. She wouldn't put me through this," Amy said as she shook her head.

"Not on purpose, no," Rose said as she suddenly appeared next to Amy.

"See? I knew that you could do that without the golden light show," River said.

"What are you saying, Rose?" Amy asked.

"I think that I know why the two gangers are alive. I think that I brought them both back by accident," Rose said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Back when I still lived on Pete's World, the Daleks that the Doctor and I put into the Void at Canary Wharf broke out and started attacking the people of Pete's World. They killed a lot of people including Donald and the Pete's World version of you. When they killed my mum and Tony though, I lost it. The Bad Wolf emerged for the first time since the Gamestation. Then in my extremely angry and upset state, I destroyed the Daleks and brought back everyone that they killed including Donald and the other Amy. What if since I still hadn't mastered my powers at that point that I didn't just bring them back though? What if I brought back the dead Ganger Doctor and Amy in this universe too since I originally came from here, and I still thought of myself as belonging to this universe? I think that's what happened. I'm so sorry, Amy. I would never have done this on purpose," Rose said.

Amy actually smiled at him warmly as she said, "You sensed that she was part of me, and you were trying to save her. How can I be mad at that? That's just who you are. You're always trying to save everyone especially the people you love."

Rose smiled at her in appreciation as she said, "Thank you for understanding."

"What do we do with her? None of this is her fault," Rory said with worry as he looked at the still unconscious ganger.

"She could stay with us until we can make sure that she's going to be alright. Then I could take her to wherever she wants to go. I could help her start a new life somewhere else," Amy offered.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay with having her here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just want to make sure that she doesn't go out and hurt herself or someone else while she's trying to cope with what she's found out. Plus I feel as if I owe it to her to make sure that she has a chance to be happy," Amy said.

Rory smiled at Amy for feeling that way. He wasn't sure if he would have been so generous about it if it had been his ganger instead of Amy's that had shown up wanting to take Amy as his own.

"Yes, you would have. You're much kinder than I am, and you know it," Amy said with a grin.

Rory laughed as he realized that she had been reading his thoughts through their link again. He wondered if he'd ever get used to that.

"Eventually," Amy responded to his unspoken question.

"I see that everything's okay here so I guess it's time that I go home now. I'll see you around probably sooner than you think. Well, I won't see you, but the past me will," River said with that mad grin of hers.

"You're way into the future from the River that I know, aren't you? You actually are from the time of the gangers," Amy guessed.

"That's right. The next time you see me though it will be the version of me from the present," River said.

"Why is your life always so confusing, Melody?" Rory asked as he shook his head.

"I have no idea. I'm kind of glad it is though. Living your life in the correct order is boring. I don't know how the rest of you cope with it," River said happily.

"Now you sound like the Doctor. You've obviously been around him too much," Amy said with a giggle.

"Well, one of them anyway," River admitted.

Amy hoped that what she was thinking about River's future was true, but she didn't dare to ask her any details about it. She knew that if she did that her only answer would be one word.

"Does that means that you and Donald are . . . ," Rory asked before River cut him off.

"Spoilers," River said with her signature mad grin.

Amy smiled to herself as she saw this. Yep, that was the word alright.

"Good bye, everyone! I should leave now before I give anything away. Not that I would," River said.

"Good bye, Melody. Tell the kids that I said hello," Amy said.

"Oh, I will," River said reflexively, and then she looked at Amy with a huge smile as she realized that she had tricked her.

"You're good," River said.

"Who do you think you learned your streak of deviousness from, Melody?" Amy said with a laugh.

"I'll agree with that. She certainly didn't get it from me," Rory said.

"I'll pretend for your sake that you never said that," Amy said as she pretended to be angry at Rory.

"Some things never change, and I'm glad of it. Good bye!" River said as she finally left.

"I guess I'll be leaving too then. Call me if you need any help with her," Rose said as she too left now just as quickly as she came and with no golden light.

"She's getting better at that," Amy noted.

Amy and Rory both noticed that the ganger was sitting up now and silently staring at both of them with no expression on her face. They knew that she was still trying to process everything that she had found out today.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Rory asked her.

She finally smiled at him as she said, "No, but I will be I think. It's just really a lot to take in. I feel like I'm in an episode of the Twilight Zone."

"What finally convinced you?" Amy asked as she helped her ganger to stand up off of the ground.

"It was the way that you were talking to River and how she talked to you. It was too real to be faked. She really is my, I mean your, daughter. I feel so blind. I never would have known," Ganger Amy said.

"Don't feel so bad. She had to tell me before I found out," Amy admitted.

"What am I going to do?" the ganger asked.

"I don't know. That has to be your choice. I'll help you with whatever you come up with though," Amy promised.

"Thank you. By the way, it's Karen," the ganger said.

"What is?" Amy asked in confusion.

"That's my new name. I can't keep calling myself Amy anymore, can I? I heard the name Karen somewhere before, and I kind of like it. That's who you can tell people that I am from now on. I'm your cousin, Karen Pond," the newly named Karen said.

"About that. I found out that I'm not actually Amy Pond. I mean I am, but I didn't start out that way," Amy said.

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked.

"Brace yourself. I'm a Time Lord. I used something called the Chameleon Arch to become human, and that's when I became Amy. I found out who I really was again not too long ago, but I decided to keep the name Amy. I like being Amy," Amy admitted.

Karen just stared at her in even more surprise as she said, "I really am in the Twilight Zone! Does that mean that I'm secretly a Time Lord too?"

"No. You still read as human according to the sonic. I'm not sure if you could be changed into a Time Lord or not. I've already used the fob watch that stored my Time Lord consciousness to restore myself, and its empty now," Amy said.

"So I'm only a copy of the human side of you. I'm an incomplete copy. Only half of who you really are," Karen said with sadness.

"Believe me when I say that I'm much more Amy than Cliodna now. You're not half of anything. You're me in every way that matters, Karen," Amy reassured her.

"Your real name is Cliodna?" Karen asked with a scrunched up face.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"No wonder you wanted to stay Amy," Karen joked.

The two of them hugged each other then as Rory smiled. That was when Amy and Rory knew that Karen was going to be alright.

**Next: Oisin is shocked to see another version of Amy around. He begins to wonder if this is his second chance to be with her. What will Karen think of him though? For that matter, what will the other members of Amy and Rory's crew think of Karen?**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Amy smiled at the sight of Karen holding Anthony. Anthony seemed to be able to tell that she wasn't his original mother because he looked at her questioningly, but he didn't cry or yell. He eventually smiled at Karen and began to laugh when she talked baby talk to him.

"He's adorable. I was afraid that he would cry at first, but he seems okay," Karen said as she lightly kissed Anthony's forehead.

"He's okay. He knows that you won't hurt him. He knows that I would never hurt him in any form, don't you?" Amy asked Anthony.

Anthony smiled at Amy and giggled as Karen handed him over to her. After she put him to bed, the two of them quietly went out of his bedroom and walked back into the Console Room where they waited for everyone to come back from their shopping.

Amy knew that the rest of her family would be surprised when they saw two Amys greeting them as they came back from shopping on Barcelona. She was dreading their reactions and was visibly nervous while she waited for them to return.

"Why are you nervous for? At least you know that they accept and love you. I'm the one that has to worry about being rejected," Karen said.

"I'm worried for you, Karen. You're a part of me after all," Amy said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you're not as anti-Ganger as I once was. That's ironic, isn't it? A Ganger who's anti-Ganger! The Doctor must have had a good laugh on the inside at that one," Karen said sadly.

"Stop that. That's in the past. Think about the future, Karen," Amy said as she put her arms around her to comfort her.

"Thank you again, Amy. It's so weird to call someone else that. I still think of myself as Amy Pond even now you know," Karen admitted.

"That's okay. You are me. I freely admit that. It doesn't bother me," Amy said.

"Since when did I get so mellow? I was sure that you'd start yelling at me or something," Karen said.

"I think finding out that I'm not who I thought I was kind of knocked that kind of thing out of my system already," Amy admitted.

"That's what's really strange. Everything I am or thought I was is a lie," Karen said.

"No, it's not. We are Amy. Nothing about Amy Pond is a lie. She's our true self. Man, it's weird to be talking about myself in the third person!" Amy said.

Karen laughed as she said, "Yeah, you're starting to come across as someone pompous and full of themselves."

"Like the Doctor!" they both said at the same time.

They both burst out laughing just as Rory walked back into the Console Room. He had been moving some of Amy's clothes into a room for Karen. Amy had been going to do it, but he had volunteered to instead. He wanted the two Amys to get to know each other better. It sounded like they were getting to know each other a little too well now though as he looked at them with a nervous grin.

"Who are you laughing at?" Rory asked as he feared it might be him.

"Oh, don't worry so much! It's not you, Rory. It's the Doctor," Amy reassured him.

"Good. Seeing two Amys laughing together was making me nervous," Rory admitted.

"You act like we're about to knock you unconscious at any minute or something. Stop being so silly!" Amy said.

"Yeah, we only do things like that when we're angry. Right now we're in a good mood," Karen said with a mischievous grin.

As Rory continued to look at the two of them warily, the others slowly started coming back in. Selene appeared first and quickly did a double take as she saw the two Amys standing there.

"What's going on here? This is either Rory's dream come true or his worst nightmare. I'll let Rory take his pick on that one!" Selene joked.

"You're a barrel of laughs, Selene. Why don't you save it for the improv?" Amy said.

"Who are you?" Karen asked.

"You don't know me?" Selene asked.

"She's a clone of the human me. She has no memories of Gallifrey," Amy explained.

"Oh. I'm her sister. Well, your sister now too I suppose," Selene said.

"I always wanted a sister. For a long time, I never even had a family," Karen said as she slowly moved toward Selene.

Selene looked at Amy uncomfortably as she didn't know what to do. Karen meanwhile knew what she wanted to do but wasn't certain if she should or not.

"Go ahead, Karen. She won't bite. I don't think," Amy said with a grin.

"Funny! Maybe you should be at the comedy clubs instead of me," Selene said sarcastically.

Karen finally gathered up her courage and overcame her fear of rejection as she wrapped her arms around Selene and hugged her tightly. Selene smiled as she hugged her back. It was strange at first, and then she felt extremely happy about it. She had three sisters now.

"Thank you. Thank you for not pushing me away," Karen finally said after she let go of Selene.

"Oh, please. I was never going to do that. Once you get to know me better you'll find that out. We're going to be the best of friends, Karen. You'll see. Maybe we can even team up against Amy and Rory together sometimes. I mean who better to ask how Amy thinks than you," Selene said with a malicious grin on her face.

Karen looked confused at first until she realized that Selene was teasing her. At least she hoped she was. The two sisters seemed to love each other a lot from what she had already seen of them so she was sure that she didn't mean what she had said at face value. She decided to laugh along with Selene.

"She's the comedian of our little group," Amy said confirming this.

Julia stepped inside the TARDIS then followed by Amber. Amber and Julia had become very close since Amber had joined Amy's crew, and they were now almost inseparable. They were like sisters at this point, and Amy couldn't be happier about that. She was also a little worried about it at the same time though. She didn't want Amber to teach Julia any of her bad habits after all.

Julia looked from Amy to Karen and back again in confusion as she asked, "Mum?"

"Julia, this is Karen. She's my clone who was made back when I was still human. I thought she was dead, but I'm happy to say that she's not. Karen, this is my daughter Julia and my friend Amber," Amy said.

"Your daughter? I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Karen asked in shock.

"I adopted her. She lost her parents," Amy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Karen said to Julia.

Julia looked confused as if she didn't know what to think for a minute. Then she finally started to smile as she ran to hug Karen. Karen hugged her back gratefully.

"You can be my Aunt Karen. This is fun. I have an aunt! It's going to be a little confusing though. How am I going to tell you apart?" Julia asked.

"I've been wondering that myself," Rory said.

"I don't know yet. Maybe one of us could change their hair color or get shorter hair?" Amy suggested.

"Uh, no! The hair's staying the same. No one's touching my hair," Karen said firmly.

"Okay, okay! It was just a suggestion," Amy said with a frown.

"Hello," Amber said hesitantly.

Karen could see that she was just as nervous about this as she was so that made her feel a little more at ease as she said, "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. So you're just human then not a Time Lady?" Amber asked.

"That's right. It's kind of weird to find out that I was a Time Lady all along, but to know that I'll never be one," Karen admitted.

"I have to admit that it's kind of weird to see a human version of my friend. I've only ever known her as Cliodna. You're the same more or less as her, but you do feel different somehow. Not in a bad way though," Amber said as she tripped over herself at the end.

"You're just as nervous about this as I am, aren't you?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Yeah, figured that out, did you?" Amber admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I think we're going to become good friends. I like you already," Karen said with a warm smile.

That was when the final member of Amy's crew arrived as Oisin came out of his room at last. He had hadn't gone outside onto Barcelona for obvious reasons but had decided to spend the time alone as he tried to decide what to do with his life. He had been about to tell Cliodna that he was going to leave when he saw Karen and stopped in his tracks.

Karen saw him and immediately became alarmed. She moved back toward the TARDIS doors in fear until Amy stopped her.

"It's okay, Karen. This is Oisin. He's . . . well, it's complicated. He used to be my husband back on Gallifrey until I thought that he died at the hands of the Cybermen, and now he's my friend I guess you could say for lack of a better word. He's so much more than just a friend though," Amy said.

"He's a Cyberman," Karen said as she continued to look at him in terror.

"Yes, but he's not like the rest of him. I've restored his original personality. He won't hurt you I promise," Amy told her.

Karen calmed down somewhat after Amy's reassuring words, and she tried not to be too nervous as she said to Oisin, "I'm Karen. I'm Amy's clone from when she was human. It's beyond strange to me to be saying that about myself."

Oisin looked at her in complete silence for a while and then said, "Hello, Karen. It's so nice to meet you."

"Hello," Karen said as she pushed past her fear and made herself walk towards him.

She held out her hand to Oisin, and the Cyberman hesitantly shook it as lightly as he could. He was terrified of breaking her hand or worse.

"Did I hurt you?" Oisin asked in what Karen could somehow tell was a scared voice even if it was in a monotone.

"I'm fine. It was a little bit of a tight grip, but it was okay," Karen said as she smiled warmly at him now.

"He's harmless. We play together all of the time," Julia reassured her.

"You're not frightened at all?" Karen asked in surprise.

"No. I never have been really. He's a great person. We look out for each other. He watches out for me, and I watch out for him," Julia said as she wrapped her arms affectionately around Oisin.

Karen giggled as she totally relaxed around Oisin now. Amy breathed out a sigh of relief now that the last hurdle had been overcome between Karen and her crew.

Oisin continued to stare at Karen and thought that maybe he had a reason to stay here after all. Even if he couldn't have Cliodna maybe he could still have at least part of her. Could he ever dare to hope that she might one day develop feelings for him as well?

He knew that it was probably just a dream, but it gave him hope. The hope that maybe life had given him a second chance to be with the only woman that he had ever loved after all. She was a lot like his Cliodna in so many ways even if she wasn't a Time Lord and had no memory of him. It didn't really matter to him that she wasn't a Time Lord at this point because neither was he anymore.

Amy saw the way that Oisin was looking at Karen, and she instantly knew what was on his mind. She hoped that he wasn't setting himself up for a fall here. She didn't want his heart to be broken a second time. He deserved so much better than that.

Then again maybe Karen might come around and actually fall for him too. She was Amy more or less after all. She could only hope that this whole thing didn't wind up blowing up in everyone's faces.

As the day passed by, Amy was glad to see that everyone was very accepting of Karen and had already made her feel like a part of the crew. She seemed to gravitate towards Julia the most. Amy noticed that she felt more at ease with her than the others. Maybe it was because Julia was so excited to have her on board. She knew that Julia was feeling like she had hit the jackpot right now and had gotten two mothers.

Amy had also noticed something else. She had noticed that Amber had an upset look on her face. She kept trying to smile and act like nothing was wrong, but she could tell. She had known Amber for years and knew how to read her moods. She knew when something was bothering her.

Amy took Amber outside of the Console Room and into the main corridor of the TARDIS where no one else could hear them. She needed to talk to her in private, and she knew that Amber would open up to her much easier if it were just the two of them by themselves.

"Amber, is something wrong?" Amy asked.

"I don't know if I can explain it to you or not. It's going to sound crazy," Amber said hesitantly.

"It's okay. Go ahead. Tell me what's bothering you," Amy said as she looked at her in concern now.

"I keep having memories of this woman. She looks different from either version of you that I've ever met, but somehow I know that it's you. In these memories, I'm a little girl, and this woman is like my mother which doesn't make sense if she's supposed to be you. She's taking care of me and playing with me. I just keep having these memories appearing in my head over and over again, and they're as clear as day to me as if I actually lived them. Am I losing my mind, Cliodna?" Amber asked.

Amy's hearts skipped a beat, and she wondered if what she suspected could possibly be true. Or maybe it was just her wishing that it were true because of the special place that Amber held in her past. It would explain why the two of them had bonded almost immediately when they had first met though.

"No, I don't think so. There could be something else making you have those memories. Maybe some kind of alien influence or trauma from your past. When did they start?" Amy asked.

"When I met Karen is when I first started having them. It wasn't just nervousness that was making me act funny when I was trying to talk to her. I was trying to stay in this moment and keep these memories from taking over my brain. They're so real, Cliodna! I'm afraid that I'm losing it," Amber said in an upset voice.

Amy then noticed that Amber's hand kept going into her pants pocket as if she was touching something inside there. This only served to convince her even more that what she suspected about her earlier was the truth. It would certainly explain everything if it were.

"Amber, what's in your pocket?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Amber asked.

"Your hand keeps going in your pocket as if you're touching something inside of it," Amy said.

"It does? I guess it's just a nervous habit," Amber said.

"I lived with you for years, Amber. I've never seen you do that before," Amy pointed out.

"I don't know why I did it. I guess that's just another symptom of me losing my marbles," Amber said as she became more and more upset.

"You're not insane, Amber. I think that it's something else entirely," Amy said.

"Like what?" Amber asked.

Amy took a deep breath and went out on a limb as she said, "Do you know the name Sirona?"

Amber's face went pale, and she began to shake violently. Amy became very concerned for her, and she instantly wrapped her arms around her as she said, "It's okay. You're alright, sweetheart."

Images bombarded Amber's mind now until her brain threatened to explode. She screamed as thousands of memories flooded her brain at once, and she couldn't process them all.

"Mum, help me! Please help me!" Amber screamed in pain.

"Open the watch, Sirona. It's the only way to stop this. Open it!" Amy commanded.

"I don't want to die, Cliodna. I want to stay me," Amber said.

"You will. You're going to be alright," Amy said.

"It won't be the same. Karen's not the same as you are. Not completely. I'll be dead, and this other person will replace me," Amber worried.

"No, she won't. Don't you understand, Amber? You came from Sirona. You won't die. You're just going to become your true self," Amy pleaded.

"No, you just want her back. You don't care about me," Amber said.

"You know that's not true. I should have seen it all along, Amber. I didn't realize it though. That's why I liked you so much because you reminded me of my daughter. I should have known that it's because you were her. If anyone should have, it should have been me. It's the only way to stop the pain, Amber. If you don't open the watch, the memories are going to destroy you. Open the watch, please," Amy said.

"I'm afraid," Amber said.

"I'm right here. It's okay. Open it," Amy said in a soft voice.

Amber pulled a fob watch out of her pocket and opened it. Amy stood back from her now as energy surrounded Amber, and her eyes glowed with energy for a moment.

"Mum?" Sirona said once the process was finished.

"Hello, Sirona. Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's kind of like I just woke up from a dream though. It feels like Amber's life wasn't real even though I know that it was. I remember being her. I was so scared of dying a minute ago, but I didn't understand. I wasn't dying. I was just becoming whole again. It's weird. I felt like I was searching for something all of my life. I never knew that it was right at my fingertips all along," Sirona said as she looked at the watch.

"Come on, Sirona. Let's tell everyone the news," Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait. That means that Dad is a Cyberman. Oh, this is terrible! When did that happen, Mum? I remember you telling me when I was Amber, but my memory is kind of fuzzy," Sirona said.

"It happened not long after you disappeared. It was when I had lost both of you right after losing Arkytior that I just lost it. That was the final straw that just sent me on a mad quest for vengeance against the Cybermen for a long time. I just wanted to take out all of the bad things that had happened to me on them and blame them for them all. It was much easier than having to face up to the pain that was in my hearts," Cliodna said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen. It was all my fault," Sirona said with tears in her eyes.

"No, it wasn't. None of what happened was your fault. That's all long ago anyway. It's in the deep past. It's finally over now and we're together again at last. I can't believe it. It's really you!" Cliodna said as she hugged her tightly.

She had been numb until now. It had only just hit her that this was real. It was really happening. She had really gotten her Sirona back, and it had been Amber all of the time.

The two Time Ladies went back into the Console Room, and Oisin immediately looked at Amber in shock as even in his Cyber state he still recognized her as his daughter now. Amy smiled at him as she realized that he knew. Selene also looked at Sirona with a mixture of shock and joy on her face as she immediately recognized her niece as well.

"What is it, Selene? Is something wrong?" Julia asked as she noticed that Selene was staring at Amber oddly but couldn't understand why.

"No, it's something right, Jules. Something very right," Selene said cryptically.

"Rory, Julia, I know that you're not going to believe this because I still don't, but it turns out that Amber isn't who we thought that she was. She was a hidden Time Lord. This is my and Oisin's daughter, Sirona," Amy said proudly.

"What?!" Rory said in complete astonishment.

**Next: The story of Sirona. What happened to her? How did she wind up as Amber?**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Amy could see the shock on Rory's face, and she knew that he was still reeling from her announcement as he numbly walked out of the Console Room. Sirona noticed this as well.

"You need to go talk to him. I'm sure this is very hard on him. It's not bad enough that he finds out that you had another husband before him who's still around. Now you find me too. I'm sure that he feels like he's being replaced by us. Go tell him he's not, Mum," Sirona said.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've just been through a lot," Amy asked her in concern.

"I'm going to be fine, Mum. Go talk to Rory," Sirona insisted.

As Amy left, Julia walked up to Sirona hesitantly and finally said in a slightly frightened voice, "Are we still friends?"

Sirona smiled warmly at her while giving her a hug as she said, "We're more than friends, Julia. We're sisters. Don't worry about this changing anything. In fact, I think that we're going to be even closer than we were before."

Julia breathed out a sigh of relief, and Sirona could see the tension leaving her small frame even as she looked at her. She was glad that her feelings for the others hadn't changed. She remembered being afraid that opening the watch would change her and make her into someone else. So far though, she still felt exactly the same as she did as Amber.

"I'm glad that we're still close. I didn't want to lose you. You're fun to be around. I don't want to lose anyone else ever again,' Julia said.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere if I can help it. I've been away long enough," Sirona said.

"What happened to you anyway?" Julia asked.

"I'd like to know that as well. Amy never got over you. Not really," Selene said.

"You call her Amy now?" Sirona asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's a little strange at first, but you get used to it eventually when you realize that's who she is now. She's become Amelia Pond now instead of the person that we once knew. For better or worse, that's who she is," Selene said.

"She's still just like the mother that I remember," Sirona protested.

"Yes, she is but she's always the product of her human life as well. She's like a mixture of both of them now. She's more Amy than Cliodna though I'd suspect," Selene said.

"I like who she is. What's wrong with her?" Julia asked.

"Nothing, Jules. Absolutely nothing. I didn't say that anything was wrong. I just said that she was different than she was back at home and yet in many ways she's exactly the same," Selene said.

"Like you," Julia said.

"What do you mean?" Selene asked surprised.

"Do you know why I stopped calling you Francine? It wasn't just because I was trying to move away from the past. It's because you don't really act like her anymore at least not completely anyway. You did after you first changed, but as time passed you became more and more different. You no longer like the same things or act the same way as you did as her. Is that what you mean?"

"I didn't even realize that I was different. I'm sorry, Jules. I guess that regaining my memories did change me somewhat. I still love you though. That won't ever change. You're still my baby sister. You believe that, don't you?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. I know you love me even if you do make fun of me sometimes. I know that you're just kidding around and don't mean anything by it," Julia said.

"Of course I don't, Julia. Of course I don't," Selene said as she began to get upset.

"I know you don't. I didn't mean to make you upset," Julia said as she hugged her.

"That's not what's upsetting me. It's the fact that I didn't realize that I was different. I didn't even know," Selene said.

Is that what's going to happen to me? Sirona asked herself with a shudder.

"Yet Amy is the exact opposite. Cliodna didn't grow stronger when she opened the watch. If anything did, it was her human side," Selene said.

"Maybe it's because she became human in order to get rid of her sorrow over what had happened to her life. She wanted to change and become someone else in order to be free of it. She embraced that change and even after she found out who she was again she found that she liked it. She liked being Amy Pond," Sirona said.

"What about you? Did you like being Amber?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't so bad really. I do need to work on not getting into so much trouble though," Sirona said with a small smile.

"I kind of liked that about you myself. You were never boring that's for sure. Maybe I changed because I didn't like being a kid. I didn't like being Francine. I always wanted to grow up and do things and being a kid was keeping me from doing that. I think that's why I didn't hold onto my old self because subconsciously I didn't want to. The only thing that I held onto from her was my love of Jules because that was all that I cared about from my old life. I think you'll be different though, Sirona. You'll still be as much Amber as you were before because you liked being her," Selene said.

"How did you know that was bothering me?" Sirona asked in surprise.

"I'm your aunt. It's my job to know," Selene said.

"Can you tell us what happened to you? You never did say," Julia prodded.

"I didn't really want to. I suppose I should. I'll wait until Mum's back though. She needs to hear this too," Sirona said.

The three of them went silent then as they waited for Amy to return. Oisin had been watching them this entire time. He had wanted to go to Sirona and say something to her. He couldn't work up the courage to, however. He wasn't sure how she would react. He suddenly felt more self-conscious of what he was now than he ever had. As he saw Sirona looking at him, he turned his gaze away from her in shame.

He felt another pair of eyes watching him now, and he turned to see Karen looking at him with anger in her eyes. He knew what she wanted. If she was anything at all like Cliodna, she wanted him to talk to his daughter right now. He wanted to. He really did. He was too ashamed to. Too ashamed of what he had become.

"Dad, it's okay," Sirona said next to him. He turned to see that she had her hand on his shoulder. He silently cursed his metal body because he couldn't even feel it and never would again.

"I - ," Oisin said but he wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to say that I love you no matter what. I don't care about what you've become. I know that it's still you in there, and that's all that matters to me," Sirona said.

"I love you too," Oisin finally said.

Sirona kissed his metal cheek then and smiled at him as she went back to stand next to Selene. Karen smiled at Oisin as she whispered, "That's more like it. Now was that so hard?"

Oisin would have smiled if he could have. That was exactly what Cliodna would have said.

When they had first left the Console Room, Amy and Rory sat on the bed in their room in silence for a long time. Neither of them spoke to the other. Amy began to fear that maybe this was the beginning of the end of their marriage, and an icy chill gripped her hearts.

When Rory saw Amy starting to silently cry, he finally realized that he had her terrified. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tender kiss to calm her down and relieve her fears.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I'm just kind of in a state of shock. Finding out that Amber was Sirona just really floored me. It's almost as if the universe is saying to me that it's time for me to go. It's giving you everything back from your old life now. With all of them here now, it's only a matter of time before you'll want to go back to your old life. You'll forget all about Amy. You'll just be Cliodna again, and I'll be all alone," Rory said.

"No way, Mr. Pond! There is no way that will ever happen. Let me show you why," Amy said as she began to kiss him passionately.

Rory began to relax and all of his fears and self-doubts were cast aside as Amy demonstrated just how much she truly loved him. By the time she was finished kissing him, there was no longer a doubt in his mind about where their relationship stood.

When they eventually came back to the Console Room, they found the others looking at them expectantly. They realized that everyone had been waiting on them to return for a while now. Apparently, they had lost track of time.

Selene started to smile at them. She was pretty sure that she knew what they had been up to while they were away. She felt assured in her own mind now that it was safe to say that Rory was okay with everything.

"I was waiting on you to return before I told everyone what happened to me. I remember everything now," Sirona said.

"I'm glad you waited. I've wanted to know this story for centuries now," Amy said.

"Well, you'll remember that I left to visit Earth for a vacation in your TARDIS. I had always wanted to go there because you loved it so much. In particular, I wanted to visit Scotland since that had always been your favorite area of Earth just as England had always been the favorite of the Doctor and Arkytior," Sirona started.

"Yes, I remember. I always cursed myself afterwards for putting that idea in your mind," Amy said.

"You didn't though. I went there to get closer to you. I wanted to see what it was about Scotland that you loved so much. When I got there, I finally did. I saw the people and the beauty of the land as I traveled across it. I fell in love with it just as you did. Then I traveled to Loch Ness to see the monster that everyone was always talking about everywhere that I went," Sirona said.

Amy started to remember a story that the Doctor had told her once about the Loch Ness Monster and what it really was. She started to wonder if that story had anything to do with what had happened to Sirona.

Sirona saw a look of realization come on her mother's face, and she was sure that she had already figured it out. She decided to continue with her story anyway. She felt that her mother deserved to hear the entire event in her own words especially after waiting so long for it.

"I came across a group of Zygons who were attempting to invade the Earth. They had apparently been there for centuries after their ship crashed there. They were destroying oil rigs and killing people when I first discovered them. They had found out that their home world had been destroyed, and they wanted to take over the Earth as a substitute for it. They were using a huge creature that they called the Skarasen to attack the people of the area. It had apparently been the inspiration for the stories of the Loch Ness Monster. When I saw it killing people, I had to try to stop it. I couldn't just stand by and watch them die!" Sirona said in an impassioned plea as if begging Amy's forgiveness.

Amy smiled at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she silently urged her to continue. Sirona was glad that Amy wasn't angry at her for what had happened.

Sirona continued her story as she said, "I used the TARDIS to find and break into the Zygons' damaged ship. Once I got inside, I attempted to sabotage it and blow it up. Unfortunately, I was caught by one of the Zygons, and I was stung by one of them. The sting was fatal, and it would have killed me if I hadn't started to regenerate. Before I regenerated, I knocked the Zygon out and fled back to the TARDIS. Then I regenerated as soon as it dematerialized. Something went wrong though. My regeneration must have done something to my ship because it started attacking me. The last thing that I remember as Sirona was the TARDIS assaulting me through our telepathic link with each other. Its attack was overwhelming, and I quickly passed out. The next thing that I remember was being a human child as Amber. My human parents told me that I was adopted. They said that they found me with a fob watch on their doorstep and never knew who left me there. It must have been the TARDIS. It must have become confused somehow and become convinced that it needed to hide me from the Zygons for some reason. That's the only thing that I can figure out anyway."

"Something sounds wrong about that. I've never heard of a TARDIS doing anything like that before. It almost sounds like sabotage. Where did the TARDIS go anyway? I never did find any trace of it or you, and I had several groups of experts searching for months," Amy said suspiciously.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it? What matters is that Sirona's back, right?" Selene said.

"Yeah, you're right. That is what matters. Welcome back, sweetheart!" Amy said as she hugged her daughter.

Amy temporarily forgot her suspicions for a while as the newly reunited mother and daughter celebrated their reunion together at last with a huge cake that the TARDIS provided for them for the occasion from its food machine. It was during this impromptu celebration that Amy decided to take Sirona back to Gallifrey to reunite her with her family there. She knew that they would love to know that she was alive and well.

She made plans right away to take Sirona there and have her see her mother and the rest of her family. She decided to let Julia meet them too while she was at it. She had never taken her to see them since it seemed that there had just been one thing after enough coming up to keep her from returning to see her family ever since she had adopted her. She could show both of her daughters off at once that way.

When she told Rory about her plans, he went white as a sheet and said, "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do," Amy said as she started to get angry.

"Why? I've already met your mother once. As far as I'm concerned, once is enough," Rory said.

"You're going whether you like it or not," Amy said.

As Rory began to look terrified, Selene said to him with an evil grin, "Aren't you glad you two made up now?"

While Rory looked like he wanted to go hide in a deep hole somewhere, Amy couldn't help but think of her human parents not to mention Rory's father. She had never even told any of them that she was really a Time Lord much less about Sirona or Julia. She knew that she should have, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to have to face them about this. Not yet anyway.

Amy planned to return to Gallifrey the next day. That night Rory did everything he could to get her to change her mind. He begged, he pleaded, and he even promised to bring Amy breakfast in bed for a year. Unfortunately for him, nothing worked.

As Oisin stood against the wall in the Console Room that night as he usually did while everyone else slept, he could swear that he heard weeping coming from the direction of Amy and Rory's room. It must have been his auditory sensors acting up. He would have to see if Amy would have a look at them later. They were obviously starting to malfunction.

He ignored the violent weeping and started to become lost in his memories of when he had been a man. He replayed several memories of his marriage with Cliodna and of Sirona's childhood over and over again in his mind's eye until he thought that he would go insane. His own thoughts and memories were tormenting him now with what he could no longer have. A real body and a real life.

He ached to have his old life back or to even have a new life with Karen. He knew that he would never have either. He was doomed to be a hard, cold thing of steel for the rest of eternity. The only thing that made his dreary existence have any meaning at all was at least he could be around his family in at least some way even if it was in a very limited way.

"Feeling sorry for yourself, Oisin?" a woman's voice suddenly said.

"Who are you?" Oisin said in alarm as he saw a woman in a black hood and cloak standing next to him.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to see you. I've come to make you an offer," the woman in black said.

"What kind of offer?" Oisin asked.

"A chance at a new body. Are you interested?" the woman asked.

"I won't do anything against Cliodna in order to get it if that's what you're after," Oisin said.

"Oh, no! You've misjudged me entirely, my friend. Like I said before, I'm not here to hurt anyone. What I want in exchange for giving you a chance at a new life is something that won't hurt a fly. I promise you that no one will be hurt by your actions. You'll also get to have a real life again and finally have a relationship with that Ganger that you keep tormenting yourself about. What do you say, Oisin?" the woman asked with the beginnings of a wicked smile on her face.

"What are your terms?" Oisin asked.

A smile sprang upon the Black Guardian's face fully formed now. She knew that she had him!

**Next: Amy takes Sirona and Julia to meet her mother on Gallifrey. Rory is still crying over this one! Also will Oisin go through with it or won't he? What is it that the Black Guardian wants him to do anyway?**


	14. The Mother of Terror

CHAPTER 14

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

THE MOTHER OF TERROR

Amy's TARDIS materialized outside of the House of Brightshore, her family's ancestral home, on Gallifrey. Amy rushed to knock on the door of the ancient structure with a huge smile on her face. It felt so good to come home again. She hadn't been here in a while. It was just like recharging her batteries to come back here every once in a while.

Rory came slowly outside with an extremely depressed look on his face. He looked like he had been marked for death.

"What is it, Dad?" Julia asked with a concerned look on her face.

"You called me Dad!" Rory said as he flashed Julia a brief smile.

"Well, I figured you needed something to keep your spirits up. What's so bad about Grandmum anyway? Does she have a very bad temper or something?" Julia asked.

"You'll see," Rory said as a grim look quickly returned to his face.

The door opened, and Amy was greeted by an older brunette woman in her mid-thirties who had kind, gentle eyes. The minute she saw Amy her face broke out into a huge smile, and she pulled her into a huge hug.

"Cliodna! It's so good to see you again!" the woman said as she continued to hug her tightly.

Julia could hear Amy struggling to breathe now even as she smiled at the woman. It sounded like she was crushing the life out of her!

"I love you, Cliodna. I love you so much," the woman said as she started kissing Amy's cheek now over and over again even as she continued to slowly squeeze the air out of her lungs.

"Oh, no!" Julia said as she realized at last just what Rory had been so afraid of.

"Yeah, now do you see what I was talking about?" Rory asked as he started to tremble in fear of what would happen when Amy's mother finally noticed him.

"See ya!" Julia said as she started running back toward the TARDIS.

"Traitor," Rory called out behind her.

As Julia rushed back into the TARDIS, Selene said, "Oh, I see you've met Mum. Run fast, Julia. Run far. You'll never get away though. No one can escape her mighty hug!"

"She's not that bad, sweetie," Sirona said as Julia cowered behind her.

"Are you kidding? I think she broke a rib the last time she hugged me. It still hurts when I laugh too hard," Selene said.

"Oh, I really look forward to this then," Karen said with a frown.

"You could just stay here if you want. She doesn't even know about you," Selene said.

"Not that we wouldn't want you to come if you want to," Sirona said.

"I'll gladly let you go in my place," Julia offered.

"I wish I could save you, Jules. I really do," Selene said as she looked at her sadly.

"Gran's not that bad, Julia. I promise," Sirona said as she stroked Julia's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"I don't want to go out there. Tell her I stayed home on Earth," Julia said.

Meanwhile outside, Amy's mother finally let her go just before she would have passed out in her arms. She had finally seen Rory and rushed to greet him as Amy tried desperately to stay conscious. She was pretty sure that her ribs were still intact this time.

"Hello, Cessair," Rory said as he prepared to take what was to come like a man.

"Hello, Rory! Give me a hug!" Cessair said as she rushed towards him.

She quickly proceeded to crush him in her arms just as she had her daughter. Rory involuntarily yelled in pain, and Cessair laughed at him in a good natured way.

"You silly man! You're such a kidder! You act like I'm strangling you. You're a big strong man. How could little old me possibly hurt you? You're so funny!" Cessair said as she kissed his cheek repeatedly.

Amy slowly walked back towards her mother as she said, "I came to bring Sirona and my little Julia here to see you, Mum. You're going to love Julia. She's the sweetest kid you'll ever meet."

"I'm sure that I will plus I'm so happy to see Sirona again. I always knew that she was still out there somewhere. I could feel it. Imagine her turning out to be Amber. I always did like Amber. Now I know why," Cessair chattered away happily.

"Amy, help me!" Rory said in a weak voice.

Cessair laughed at him as she said, "That husband of yours! He's such a kidder!"

Sirona decided to have mercy on Rory as she came outside and said, "Hello, Gran."

"Sirona!" Cessair said as she rushed towards her and hugged her even tighter then she had Rory.

"I'm so glad that you're okay. I knew that you were still with us. I knew it. I never lost hope," Cessair said in tears.

"It's good to see you again, Gran," Sirona said as she tried very hard not to cry out.

Julia poked her head out of the TARDIS, and then quickly pulled it back inside as she saw the reaction on Sirona's face. She shivered as she ran to Selene and said, "Please let me stay in here! Please!"

"It'll be okay, Jules. Don't worry," Selene said in a surprisingly gentle voice after she saw just how truly terrified that her little sister was now.

"You see what you did? You've got that poor kid scared to death," Karen said.

"I didn't mean to. I was just joking. Honest, Julia, I was just joking," Selene said in a guilt laden voice.

"No, I saw the look on Sirona's face. She's in pain," Julia said terrified.

_Mum, Julia's scared. Go easy on her when you hug her, okay? _Selene said telepathically to Cessair.

_I was going to anyway. Cliodna said she's only a child. A human child at that. I'm afraid I might break her._ Cessair admitted.

_She'll be okay as long as you just don't hug her too tightly. She's a good kid, Mum. Just be gentle with her, and she'll love you as much as I do._ Selene promised.

_I can't wait to meet her._ Cessair replied.

"Julia, come on out here," Amy called out to her.

"She's scared, Mum," Sirona said in a low voice.

Amy went back into the TARDIS and said, "Julia, she's not going to hurt you. Come on."

"No. She'll crush me!" Julia said in terror.

"No, she won't. I told her not to. I promise that she'll be gentle," Selene said in a soft voice.

Julia slowly let go of Selene and walked outside to see Cessair. Cessair smiled at her and very gently put her arms around her. She didn't squeeze her at all.

"I'm sorry if all of that scared you, little one. I just get a little carried away sometimes that's all. I'll be sure and be extra gentle with you though. How about that?" Cessair said to Julia.

Julia began to smile as she felt the love and warmth radiating off of Cessair as she said, "That'll be fine. So you're Amy's mum, huh? You're not what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Cessair asked.

"You're just so nice," Julia said.

"Hey!" Amy said with a grin.

"I didn't mean anything by that, Mum. I just meant that sometimes you have a bit of a temper, but your mum doesn't seem to have one at all."

"I know exactly what you mean, Julia. She inherited that from her father. I've always been very easy to get along with myself," Cessair said.

"I knew it. The two of you are already ganging up on me," Amy joked.

"That's a grandmother's job. She unites together with her grandchildren against their common enemy," Cessair said with an evil grin.

"It makes me glad that I never had any kids," Selene said.

"Well, you should. When are you going to settle down, Selene?" Cessair said.

"Here it comes. Open mouth insert foot," Selene said with a sigh.

Julia laughed. Cessair just kept getting better and better. She had finally found someone who could make even Selene squirm. She was sure now that she was going to like her new grandmother after all.

Amy and Rory walked back into the TARDIS while Cessair gave Selene a long lecture about the joys of motherhood. Selene looked at them like she wanted one of them to shoot her and put her out of her misery as they walked by.

It was too bad that River wasn't there.

"At least she's forgotten about me for a while. Maybe she'll actually leave my spleen intact this time," Rory said as he felt the bruises on his side and winced.

"I'm sorry. She's my Mum. I just wanted to let her see Sirona. I'm so glad that Julia seems to love her already. How are the ribs?" Amy asked with a grin.

"I don't think they're cracked. Not yet anyway," Rory said with a smile.

"You can stay in here for the rest of the trip I promise," Amy said.

Then Amy looked up in surprise as she realized that someone was missing from the TARDIS. It was someone who had no reason to go outside at all.

Amy looked at Rory in alarm as she said," Where's Oisin?"

"I don't know. I never saw him leave. You don't think that he's been taken over by his Cyber programming again, do you?" Rory asked.

"I hope not or I've just unleashed a terrible threat on my family," Amy said in a panic.

"Come on! Let's find him!" Rory said.

Amy pulled out her sonic screwdriver as she began to scan the area for the life signs of a Cyberman. Oisin shouldn't be too hard to find on a planet filled with mostly Time Lords.

They ran by Cessair and the others hand in hand without saying anything. They didn't want to tell the others about the situation just yet and possibly worry them needlessly. It could be that Oisin just went back to his old home to see his family. If so, Amy couldn't blame him for that. He should have told someone that he was leaving though.

She was really going to tell him off when she found him. If he was still himself, that was. Otherwise, she would probably be too busy fighting him to say much of anything. She didn't even want to think about that possibility though. She didn't want to kill Oisin. She didn't know if she could survive losing him again especially if she was the one to finally kill him.

It would tear her apart.

Rory saw the look of fear on Amy's face and knew automatically what she was thinking. He promised himself that if Oisin had gone bad that he would be the one to kill him in order to spare Amy all of that pain. He would rather that she hate him for the rest of his life then to have her have to carry that burden around with her for the rest of hers.

Amy finally picked up what had to be Oisin's life signs, and she followed them until she found him a hundred feet outside of the Capitol. She found Oisin standing in front of a large tree. He never turned to face them. Amy knew that he had to know that they were there with his advanced senses.

"Oisin, what are you doing way out here? Why did you leave the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"I want you to kill me, Cliodna," Oisin said.

"What? Why would you say that?" Amy asked in a choked voice.

"I was approached by an enemy of yours. She wanted me to betray you. I pretended that I would help her in order to find out what she was up to. I didn't do what she wanted though. I would never do anything against you, Cliodna," Oisin said as he slowly turned to look at her.

"I know. I know you wouldn't," Amy said softly as she laid a gentle hand on the hard metal skin of his face.

"I was so tempted to though. She offered me a body again, Cliodna. She said that if I helped her that she would make me into a Time Lord again. I want that so badly. I want my life back," Oisin said.

"I'm so sorry," Amy said as she began to cry.

"I would never hurt you though. Never! No matter what the gain to myself might be. I'd rather die first. That's why I want you to kill me. I'm too much of a threat to you. What if someone takes control of me next time? I can't take that chance any longer," Oisin said.

"Listen to me. I'm not going to kill you. We'll find a way to bring your body back to you I promise. You don't have to do this," Amy pleaded.

"Who was it, and what did they want you to do?" Rory asked.

"Rory, he's upset," Amy said.

"I understand that, but I want to know who's after you. We have to be on our guard for them. How are we going to do that if we don't even know who they are?" Rory asked.

"I'll tell you who," Ishtar said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ishtar, right?" Amy asked.

"How can you tell? She looks just like Rose," Rory said.

"I grew up with her, Rory. Trust me. I know," Amy said.

"You're right, of course. Maybe I should start wearing a white hood and cloak so that people quit asking me who I am. That way I'll match my new counterpart," Ishtar said.

Oisin looked at her in surprise as she said, "Yes, I know that she's the one who came to see you, Oisin. It was this new Black Guardian that's been running around lately. She has terrible taste in clothing I tell you."

"Yes, like you dress so great. You have on a jeans jacket and a pair of leather pants. I must take notes so that I too can be a fashion goddess like you are someday," the Black Guardian said as she appeared next to Ishtar without warning.

"You always did have a razor sharp wit, didn't you? Too bad you never had any sense to go along with it," Ishtar shot back.

"So you're the Black Guardian now, huh? Well, now I finally know whose rear to kick. What did you do to Oisin?" Amy demanded in a furious voice.

"I asked him to do one little favor for me. That's all. It would have hurt no one. Could you do that one little thing? No! Of course not! You're as useless as the Oisin that I once knew was. Some things never change it seems," the Black Guardian said.

"What favor? I really doubt that whatever you asked him to do would hurt no one," Amy said.

"She wanted Oisin to transfer the control of your part of your family's fortune to the Valeyard. She tried to convince him that it would hurt no one to do so since you don't care about it anyway ever since you became Amy," Ishtar explained.

"How would he even have done that?" Amy asked.

"I can answer that," Cessair said as she appeared behind them.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Amy asked as she began to worry about her mother's safety.

"I followed you because I knew that you were in trouble," Cessair said.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked.

"You're always in trouble," Cessair said.

"She's got you there," Rory said with a grin.

"Mum, why would Oisin be able to transfer control of my part of the family fortune to anyone?" Amy asked.

"I never took his name off of the list of people who have control over it. He could have broken into the computer and done whatever he wanted to with your shares of our estate. His passwords would have all still worked. I didn't have the heart to remove his name after I thought that he died," Cessair said looking straight at Oisin.

"You never told me that. I don't really care about that though. Even if he had given it to the Valeyard, it wouldn't have mattered to me," Amy said.

"Yes, but what did he want to do with it? That's the thing. He could have used your stolen power and influence to attempt to gain control over the High Council. You always use it to try and get your way, don't you? Imagine the Valeyard doing that. What if he started influencing all sorts of things with it that would benefit the Celestial Intervention Agency? He's working together with them you know. Now do you see what she's been up to? She wants to influence the government from within, and the Valeyard would have been her way of doing that. She's so despicable that she was going to prey on Oisin's pain to trick him into helping her," Ishtar said.

"I guess here's the part where I say 'Curses! Foiled by that meddling Cyberman'," the Black Guardian said sarcastically.

"She doesn't seem too worried for some reason," Amy said.

"She has a name, you know," the Black Guardian said in an angry voice.

"Really? What is it?" Amy asked with a huge grin.

"You're good. I like you. I think I'll wait and kill you last," the Black Guardian said as she quickly vanished into thin air.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Amy asked.

"You should be. She's deadly serious, Amy," Ishtar said.

"So am I. I'm not afraid of her," Amy said.

"I can see why you and Oisin wound up together, Amy. You both have a heart of gold. You're always doing things for others ahead of yourselves, and you never get anything for it in return but pain and grief it seems like sometimes. Well today's the day that a good deed finally does pay off. Oisin, come here," Ishtar said.

Oisin slowly walked over to her, and she put her hand on his metal shell. Oisin gasped as he felt himself beginning to change. He began to glow all over his body so brightly that everyone had to look away from him for a moment. When they were able to look once more, Oisin was a Time Lord again!

He turned to thank Ishtar, but she was already gone. Amy ran to him and hugged him in joy.

"Thank you, Ishtar, wherever you are. I owe you one," Amy whispered.

"Isn't it great, Rory?" Amy asked as she returned to Rory's side.

"I'm not so sure about that," Rory said.

"Why would you say that?" Amy asked him in confusion.

Then Amy heard Oisin cry out in pain, and she saw that Cessair was hugging him. Now she realized what Rory was talking about. Amy and Rory both struggled hard not to laugh.

"I bet he wishes he was still a Cyberman now," Rory said with a grin.

**Next: Now that Oisin's back to his old self again, he tries to start a relationship with Karen. Is she even interested though? Also Amy does something that she's been putting off for a long time now. She finally tells her parents and Rory's father the complete truth about herself. How will they react? **


	15. All Secrets Are Revealed At Last

CHAPTER 15

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

ALL SECRETS ARE REVEALED AT LAST

Amy landed her TARDIS outside of Rory's father's house. She was finally going to tell both sides of her family about her being a Time Lord at last. She was going to start with Brian first because he at least knew about the Doctor and their travels with him. She wouldn't have to explain so much to him.

As it turned out, she would have to explain things to him from the start. He saw her step out of her TARDIS from his window. He had heard the sound of it arriving and naturally thought that it was the Doctor's so he had run to the window to look.

"Is that the Doctor's TARDIS? Why isn't it a police box anymore?" Brian asked.

"No, Brian, it's mine," Amy said.

"Yours? How do you even know how to fly it, and how did you get one anyway?" Brian asked.

"Brian, I have something to tell you. I'm not who you think I am. I'm a Time Lord just like the Doctor," Amy said in a nervous voice.

Brian began to laugh as he said, "That's nonsense. I've known you since you were a little girl, Amy. There's no way that you're an alien."

"My people have a machine called the Chameleon Arch that can turn us into humans. It can also regress us back into infants. That's what I did to myself. I had a very hard life back on Gallifrey, Brian, so I decided to become someone else and forget my problems. I became Amy. My real name though is Cliodna," Amy explained.

"I don't believe it. You're telling me that you're an alien who turned themselves into a human with no memory of who you were? Is this a joke?" Brian asked.

"No, it's not. I didn't remember who I really was until about a year ago. I opened the old fob watch that I always carried around with me, and then I became my original self again with all of my memories intact," Amy said.

"You're serious," Brian said as he began to look upset.

"Yes, but I still love Rory, and I still care about you and my parents just as much as I did before. Nothing's really changed, Brian. I'm still Amy. I just wanted to tell you the truth because I figured that you deserved to know," Amy said.

"Amy, you didn't just tell me. I'm sorry. I should have warned you," Brian said with a guilty expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Brian moved out of the way, and Amy saw to her horror that her parents had both been standing behind him the whole time. They had heard the whole thing.

"Mum, Dad, I . . . ," Amy started to say.

"Who are you? What did you do to my daughter?" Tabetha Pond asked in an extremely upset voice.

"She's still Amy. She's still your daughter," Rory said as he suddenly came out of the TARDIS to defend her.

"How do we know that the Doctor didn't do something to both of you? He could have replaced the real Amy and Rory with duplicates and be passing you off as the real thing," Augustus Pond said.

"Dad, that's just silly. I promise that I'm not a duplicate," Amy said.

Just then Karen came out of the TARDIS, and Rory sighed. Now things were going to be really difficult.

"You're not, huh? Then who is that?" Augustus said.

"Great timing, Karen," Amy muttered.

"Hi, my name's Karen. I came out here without thinking about it out of force of habit. I'm sorry. For a minute, I forgot that I wasn't me anymore. I mean that I'm not who I used to think I was," Karen said in an embarrassed voice.

"There are two Amys? Are you the real Amy then?" Tabetha asked as she came outside.

"I am and yet I'm not," Karen said.

"I don't understand," Tabetha said as she began to tear up.

Amy put her arms around Tabetha as she said, "I'm Amy, Mum. I'm the real Amy. She's my clone."

"What?" Tabetha said as she began to cry.

"Mum, I promise it's me. I'm Amy. Please don't get upset. Please," Amy said as she began to tear up too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause her to get upset," Karen said as she started to cry too.

Augustus saw that both Amys seemed to really care about Tabetha, and he started to soften toward them. He finally believed that at least one of the Amys was real, and he was sure that it must be the one that was hugging Tabetha now.

"Amy?" Augustus asked as he looked Amy in the eyes.

"It's me, Dad. I promise. It's really me," Amy said.

"I think it is her, dear. She acts just like her. I still don't understand why there are two of her or why she's claiming to be an alien," Tabetha said.

"I am an alien, but I'm still Amy. I'm still your little girl no matter what. Do you understand that now, Mum?" Amy asked as she wiped the tears away from under her mother's eyes.

"Yes, I think so. I still don't understand who this is though," Tabetha said as she looked at Karen.

"She's my clone. You know about the Doctor, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I still don't know how he materialized out of nowhere at your wedding," Tabetha said.

"Like this," Amy said with a grin as she pulled out a Stattenheim Remote and dematerialized her TARDIS.

Then she brought it right back as she said, "It's a time machine. It travels in time and space. The Doctor has one, and now so do I. Rory and I travel in it just like we used to with the Doctor in his. On one of our travels with the Doctor, I was cloned; and Karen is the result. She's just like me except that she's human."

"She's like you used to be then," Tabetha said.

She saw the hurt look on Amy's face and immediately said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that, Amy. I wasn't thinking. I love you no matter what."

Amy still looked hurt though so Tabetha put her arms around Amy this time as she said, "I didn't mean anything. I promise. I love you, Amy."

"I love you too," Amy said.

"I didn't mean to make things worse," Karen said.

"You didn't. It's okay," Tabetha said as she put an arm around Karen too now.

Both Amys began to smile in contentment, and Rory couldn't help but smile himself. He rarely saw Amy so happy as she was when she was with her mum.

He definitely preferred Tabetha to Cessair that was for sure.

_I heard that._ Amy said in his mind in an irritated voice.

_I can't help it. At least Tabetha doesn't try to kill me every time that I see her._ Rory responded.

_You need to stop right there, Mr. Pond, if you know what's good for you._ Amy replied in a threatening tone.

"Did you just threaten Rory telepathically?" Karen whispered.

As Amy nodded with an evil grin on her face, Karen laughed. Apparently being a Time Lord only gave Amy better ways to threaten Rory.

"I'm so jealous of you right now. I wish I could do that too," Karen said.

"Do what?" Brian asked.

"Never mind, Brian. I'm not sure that you would appreciate it," Amy said.

"Oh, are you threatening him mentally now?" Brian guessed with a grin.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked in shock.

"I know what that look on your face means," Brian said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least I know that you're finally accepting the changes in me now," Amy said.

"I'm sorry for acting so silly before, Amy," Augustus apologized.

"It's alright, Dad. I understand why. It is a lot to take in. I freaked out myself when I first changed. It took me a while to realize that I was still Amy," Amy admitted.

"She's definitely still Amy believe me," Rory said as he thought about her threat to him earlier.

"I just wish that you had told us sooner," Augustus said.

"I should have I know. I'm sorry about that. I won't keep any more secrets from you from now on. There still is one more thing that I should tell you though while I'm being all open about everything like this. We have a daughter," Amy said.

"Yes, Julia," Augustus said.

"No, I don't mean Julia. I have another daughter with Rory. Her name is Melody, and she's fully grown. She actually looks older than me although I'm a lot older than her obviously. I'm around a thousand years old," Amy said.

Tabetha said with bulging eyes, "You have a grown daughter?"

"Two actually. I have another daughter with my ex-husband. The one that I was married to back on Gallifrey," Amy said.

Tabetha passed out right in front of her as Amy said, "Mum? Are you alright? Mum?"

"I think that it was all just a bit too much for her. She'll be alright," Augustus said.

"I have to say that your life is a lot weirder than even I thought that it was," Brian said.

"You still don't know everything. You've all actually met Melody already even though you didn't realize it at the time," Rory said.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Melody is Mels. They're the same person," Rory explained.

"Huh?" Brian asked.

"Time Lords can change their appearance so that they can become totally different people from who they were before. That's what Melody did. She was kidnapped by an enemy of the Doctor's when she was a baby, and then she later changed her appearance and became Mels. That's how she wound up growing up with me and Amy when we were little. We named Melody after her not knowing that she was the same person at the time," Rory said.

"My head hurts," Brian said.

"I have to admit that it does sound a tad bit confusing," Augustus said.

"A tad bit? The plot of your average soap opera is more understandable than that. The future version of your as yet unborn daughter became your best friend and grew up beside you? Then you named your daughter after her who also happened to be her in the past?" Brian asked.

"Yes, that's right," Rory said.

"Now my head really hurts," Brian said.

"I'll try to explain it to you better later on, Brian. Maybe in a less confusing way," Amy said.

"I'm not sure that's possible," Brian said.

As Amy and Rory thoroughly confused their families, Oisin motioned for Karen to come back inside of the TARDIS. There was something that he had to know.

"Yes, what is it?" Karen asked.

"There's something that I would like to ask you," Oisin said.

"Go ahead," Karen said.

"I'm not sure how you're going to react," Oisin said as he hesitated.

"It's okay. Just ask me," Karen said as she gave him a warm smile to encourage him.

"How do you feel about me?" Oisin asked.

"I don't understand. Do you mean do I like you? Yes, I think you're a great guy," Karen asked in confusion.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, uh . . . ," Oisin said nervously.

"He wants to know if you want to go out with him, Aunt Karen," Julia finally said as she grew tired of hearing them beat around the bush.

"What? Is that true?" Karen asked.

"Yes. Do you?" Oisin asked.

"I don't know. I've honestly never thought of you that way. I'm not saying that I never would. I've just never even thought of it. Can you give me a little time to think about it?" Karen asked.

"Yes, of course," Oisin said disappointed.

"Don't get upset. I'm not rejecting you. I just need time to think about it. I mean up until recently you were a Cyberman so it's not like I was exactly eyeing you up for boyfriend material," Karen said.

Oisin nodded and turned to walk away. Karen quickly caught up to him and put her hand on his face as she said, "Don't get all upset about it, okay?"

Oisin smiled at the feel of her hand on his face as he said, "Alright."

As Oisin left, Karen couldn't help but think that he looked just a little familiar to her now that he was a Time Lord again. It was almost as if she knew him before somehow. She knew that Cliodna had known him before obviously, but she wasn't Cliodna. She had none of her memories so there was no way that Oisin could be even the slightest bit familiar to her. Right?

For the first time, Karen began to wonder if she were more like Cliodna than she thought.

"What's wrong, Aunt Karen?" Julia asked as she saw the funny look on her face.

"I just wonder if I'm not so different from your mum after all," Karen said.

"You remember him, don't you?" Selene asked.

"Yes but how is that possible?" Karen asked.

"You're her, Karen. Of course some of her memories are going to be buried deep inside of you. This proves that you're Cliodna too and not just Amy," Selene said excited.

"You want me to wind up with him, don't you?" Karen asked.

"Only if you want to. There's no pressure," Selene said in a serious voice.

"We just want you to be happy. We think that Oisin could probably make you happy since you're Mum, and Mum once loved him then as much as she does Dad now," Julia said.

"I'm very similar to your Mum, but I'm not her," Karen said.

"Couldn't you at least give it a try just to see if it might work?" Selene asked.

"I don't know. This is all just a bit sudden. Can't you give me some time to think about it?" Karen said in irritation.

"Sure. We didn't mean to aggravate you," Julia said in an apologetic voice.

"It's okay. Just give me a few days, alright?" Karen asked.

Julia and Selene both nodded.

Karen went to her room in a bit of a daze. She had a lot to think about. She wasn't sure herself how she felt especially now that she was starting to have some kind of odd flashbacks from Cliodna's life.

Back outside Amy was finally feeling relaxed as she could sense that her parents were finally accepting what she had just told them. Her mother was actually awake now and everything. So that was always a good sign.

Then everything started to go haywire again as River slowly came walking up to them. Amy could see right away that something was wrong with her. She looked pale and could barely walk.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Amy called out as she ran to her.

"I've . . . been . . . attacked," River managed to get out before she collapsed.

Amy managed to catch her just before her head could hit the sidewalk. That was when she saw the puncture mark on her neck.

"Vampires in Leadworth? Why did this kind of thing never happen when I was trying to convince the psychiatrists that I wasn't crazy?" Amy said in an irritated voice.

"Vampires are real?" Tabetha asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. It looks like one of them just bit Melody. She's the daughter that I told you about, Mum," Amy said as she checked River's vital signs with her sonic screwdriver to make sure that she was okay.

"She's Melody?" Tabetha asked in shock, and then she passed out again.

"Just when I thought I was making so much progress with her," Amy said with a sigh.

**Next: Fans of Bad Wolves will have just figured out why 'River' was acting so oddly there. Next time we'll hear the story of what happened to River from her own point of view. Also River finally meets the rest of the family . . . again. Also we'll find out what happened to Sirona's TARDIS to make it attack her the way that it did. Hopefully Karen will finally give Oisin an answer too.**


	16. Meeting Melody

CHAPTER 16

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

MEETING MELODY

"Melody?" Amy asked in a worried voice as she tried to gently shake River awake.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rory asked with concern.

"She will be," Amy said as her hands began to glow.

"What are you doing? She's not dying, is she?" Rory asked in alarm.

"No, she's very weak though. I'm giving her body a little boost," Amy said.

Both Augustus Pond and Brian Williams looked at Amy in shock as they saw her replenish River's body by touching her with her glowing hands. Even if Tabetha had still been conscious, this would have surely caused her to pass back out again anyway. River's body glowed for a few moments as Amy used a small amount of her regenerative energy to restore some of her strength to her.

River sat up with a frown on her face as she said, "Tell me you didn't just use up a regeneration on me."

"No, I still have the same number that I had before. I just wanted to make sure that you would be alright," Amy said with a smile as she hugged River.

"You shouldn't waste your energy that way," River said as she chastised her.

"It's my energy, and I'll do what I want with it," Amy said as she kissed River on the forehead.

River looked very unhappy at this display of affection and gave Amy an annoyed look. Amy had noticed that she hadn't tried to pull away from her hug though. In fact, she had leaned into it.

"At the risk of getting punched, I'm going to give you a hug too," Rory said as he hugged her next.

"Both of you stop that! Do you want to ruin my image?" River said with a grin.

"Yeah, how terrible of us that we want to show our daughter that we love her," Amy said as she smiled back at River.

Tabetha woke up just in time to see this last exchange of words between them, and she said, "So it's true. You're my granddaughter."

"You finally told them?" River asked in surprise.

"I've told them everything," Amy said.

"I wondered why she was passed out when I woke up. That would explain it alright," River said with a wide grin on her face.

Tabetha hesitantly walked up to River and said, "I'm not quite sure what to say. I've known you all of your life, and yet I've never really known you at all. I just want to say that you're always welcome to come and see your grandfather and me, Melody. We'd like to get to know you better."

River was inwardly touched by her words even as she did her best to hide it as she said with a mad grin on her face, "I'd like that too. You're really going to love me once you get to know me. I'm not as crazy as I used to be as Mels, Gran. I promise. Now I'm even worse."

Tabetha laughed at her as she said, "It doesn't matter to me even if you are. I learned to put up with your behavior a long time ago because I knew that you really loved Amy. Now I finally know just why you loved her so much."

"I want to see more of you too now that I finally know about you, Melody. I can see now why I always liked you so much. Now that I think about it you always were a lot like both Rory and Amy in so many ways. I could see both of them in Mels, but I never made that connection until now," Brian said.

"I always liked you too. You were always very good to me even though you didn't know who I was, and I really appreciated that. You never stopped being nice to me even when I started getting in trouble all of the time. In fact, you just seemed to get nicer. Thank you for that," River said in a rare display of emotion.

"That's because I knew that you had a good heart, Melody. I knew that because you were always there for Rory whenever he had a problem while he was growing up. You and Amy always looked after him," Brian said.

"Oh, now I have a heart. My image is just getting shredded left and right. I'm starting to miss the days when I was just thought of as a troublemaker," River said with a mischievous smile.

"Speaking of being in trouble, what have you been up to lately, Melody? Tangling with vampires apparently," Amy asked with an amused grin on her face.

"It was just one vampire, and she beat me. I'm really suffering major blows to my image today. First I'm beaten by one measly Plasmavore, then I get hugged by my parents in full view of everyone, and last but not least my grandfather thinks that I have a heart. It's mortifying! I'm losing my edge," River said with a chuckle.

"Tell me everything, Melody. Now," Amy said in a stern voice.

"Alright, alright. I was coming here to see you and Dad when I saw several dead bodies just lying out in the street. I quickly followed the trail of bodies to find a woman wandering around in what looked like a daze. She tried to convince me that she was a victim of the same attacker as the others, but I immediately became suspicious of her still being alive when the others were all dead. When she realized that I wasn't buying it, she attacked me. We fought for several minutes as she did her best to add me to her body count. She was half mad and just kept screaming about getting revenge on the Doctor. From her comments, I quickly figured out that she was a Plasmavore whose mother crossed paths with the Doctor years ago and had died. Of course she wanted revenge on the Doctor for that and had come here looking for him. She had decided that she might as well chow down on the local population to keep her going while she looked for him. I was hoping that I could stop her and keep her from killing anyone else, but she was a lot stronger than she looked. She managed to overpower me and knock my gun out of my hand. The next thing that I knew she was feeding off of me. I saw her changing her form to look more and more like mine the longer that she drained me, and I knew that if I didn't stop her soon that she was going to kill me. I used all of my remaining strength and socked her in the jaw as hard as I could. It made her scream out in pain, and then I'm ashamed to say that I ran while she was distracted. I had to though. I was about to pass out at any minute, and then she'd have killed me. I kept running until I found you," River said.

"I'm glad that you ran. Don't be ashamed of that," Amy said.

"I am though, and I have to make up for it. I have to put a stop to her before she kills anyone else now that I'm feeling better. I'll see you later. I have a score to settle. Besides, she took my gun. No one takes my gun!" River said with a laugh.

"Melody, wait!" Amy said as River started to leave.

"You're not going to talk me out of this," River said.

"I wouldn't think of it. I just wanted to tell you to be careful," Amy said as she hugged her again.

"Twice in one day? Stop that! Pretty soon everyone will stop being afraid of me," River said.

"Well, we can't have that. Go show everyone that you've still got it, Melody. Go stomp that Plasmavore into the ground!" Amy said.

River looked at her in shock as she said, "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd actually encourage me to get in a fight."

"Yeah, well. This time it's for a good cause. Watch out for yourself, Melody," Amy said.

"It's the Plasmavore you should be worried about. She's going to need a new head once I get through with her. I'll have to steam clean my gun after that thing's had her dirty little hands all over it," River said with a disgusted look on her face.

She then quickly left as she went after the Plasmavore. She would soon find more trouble than she bargained for as she found not only the Plasmavore but a whole TARDIS full of enemies for her to fight alongside the Bad Wolves. In other words, River was about to reestablish her bad girl image in spades!

Back inside of the TARDIS, Karen found Oisin lying on the bed staring blankly ahead at the ceiling inside of his new room that Amy had given to him when he became a Time Lord again. He looked so lost and upset that her heart immediately went out to him. She had changed her mind and decided to give him an answer a lot sooner than in a few days because she felt that she owed him that.

"Oisin," Karen said in a soft voice in order to alert him to her presence.

Oisin began to break out into a huge smile as soon as he saw her, and Karen knew immediately that she had come to the right decision. She knew what she had to do now.

"Oisin, I decided to give you a chance. I'll go out with you," Karen said.

"Thank you! You won't regret it," Oisin said as he went to get up off of the bed.

He immediately tripped and fell flat on his face in front of her. Karen couldn't help it. She tried not to, but she couldn't keep it in. She immediately started laughing her head off. He had really reminded her of Rory at that moment.

Oisin looked so embarrassed that she could tell that he felt like he had just ruined his chances with her. She immediately put a stop to that idea by not only helping him up off of the floor but by also kissing him on the cheek once he had finished.

"Don't worry about it. I imagine walking around in a Time Lord body again takes some getting used to after spending so long trapped as a Cyberman," Karen said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks," Oisin said as he looked away from her in embarrassment.

Karen suddenly became serious for a moment then as she asked him, "Are you sure that it's really me that you want?"

"What do you mean?" Oisin asked.

"Are you sure that the only reason that you're not interested in me is because I'm a part of her? I feel like the only reason that you're even talking to me is because you can't have her anymore," Karen said.

"That's not true. I have to admit that was what first attracted me to you was that you're part of Cliodna, but now I'm starting to like you for who you are. I want to find out more about you and see what makes you different from Cliodna. That's why I want to date you, Karen. I want to see if there might be a future between us," Oisin said.

Karen smiled at that answer as she said, "Alright then. I'd like that. How about the next place that Amy goes we find a nice secluded place there and spend some time alone together?"

"Alright. That sounds good to me. I'll try to practice walking in the meantime," Oisin joked.

Karen left Oisin's room certain that she had done the right thing. She had a feeling that she owed it to both herself and Oisin to try anyway.

Standing down the corridor from Oisin's room and hidden from Karen's sight, Selene and Julia silently gave each other a high five and grinned as they saw her leaving Oisin's room. Mission accomplished.

Amy meanwhile suddenly started to receive an emergency transmission from Gallifrey. Her TARDIS began projecting a holographic image of Lord President Heldrin to the shock of her family. This just brought home even more to them how much Amy's life had changed. Amy immediately wondered what was so important that the Lord President would be calling her personally like this.

"Cliodna, I need to talk to you immediately. You must come back to Gallifrey at once," Heldrin said.

"What is this about if I might ask, Lord President?" Amy asked.

"We've found Sirona's TARDIS at last. Once we found out from Sirona herself the exact location where she was attacked by her TARDIS, it was only a matter of time before we located it. We found it lying abandoned and buried under several hundred feet of dirt and rock. Apparently, someone attempted to destroy it and then get rid of it so that it would never be found," Heldrin said.

Sirona came out of the TARDIS after she overheard this and looked at her mother in shock.

"Do you mean that someone had the TARDIS attack Sirona on purpose and then tried to cover it up?" Amy asked in anger even as she put a comforting arm around the visibly upset Sirona.

"I believe that Sirona was never its intended victim, Cliodna. It was your TARDIS that she used to go to Earth in. I believe that the TARDIS was sabotaged to attack you the next time that you went to Earth! Someone wanted you out of the way forever for some reason. I need you to come back to Gallifrey so that we can find out who did it and why," Heldrin said.

"I'd like to know that too, Lord President. Whoever they are, they're going to regret that it wasn't me that their little trap was sprung on. They took my daughter from me and caused me centuries of misery as a result. I'm going to make whoever did that pay," Amy said in a cold voice.

**Next: Amy returns to Gallifrey as the full story of what happened to Sirona and why is revealed at last along with the identity of the saboteur. What connection does this whole incident have to what happened to Arkytior, Koschei, and Ushas as shown in Tales of Gallifrey?**


	17. The Secret History of Amy Pond

CHAPTER 17

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

THE SECRET HISTORY OF AMY POND

As Amy started to get into her TARDIS and leave, Brian ran up to her and said, "Can I go along with you this time?"

"I'm not sure if you want to do that or not, Brian. I'm not going there for pleasure. This is serious business. I mean knowing me I'll probably wind up having people trying to . . . ," Amy started to say and then she stopped herself as she realized that her parents were still standing there and could hear her.

She quickly smiled at them and said nervously, "I'll have people trying to talk me into going back to Earth and to quit nosing around in old business. They'll give me a stern talking to I'm sure."

"They're not going to be attacking you there, are they?" Tabetha asked in a worried voice.

Rory couldn't help but smile at that. If Tabetha had seen Amy hip deep in dead or dying Daleks like he had after she had first become a Time Lady once more, she probably would have dropped over. She would have never believed that her daughter was feared throughout the galaxy as a mighty warrior. Sometimes he couldn't believe himself. She certainly hit him hard enough though on occasion.

_I've never hit you that hard, you big baby!_ Amy's voice said in his mind.

_Why does my face always look so red and swollen afterwards then?_ Rory complained with a grin.

_Oh, shut up!_ Amy said as she tried unsuccessfully not to smile at him.

"Why are you smiling for, Amy? This is serious. I don't want you to go there if you're going to be in danger," Tabetha said.

"I'll be fine, Mum. It won't be anything that I can't handle. I promise. I mean I'm going to be a personal guest of the Lord President himself. You can't be safer than that," Amy said in a reassuring voice.

"How about if I go with her? Would that make you feel any better?" Brian asked.

"I suppose so. Would you?" Tabetha asked.

"I will if she'll have me," Brian said as he put the ball firmly back in Amy's court.

"Go ahead, Amy. Take him along and put your mother's mind at peace," Augustus said.

"Alright, Dad. Alright. Come on, Brian," Amy said as she dragged both him and Rory into the TARDIS in frustration.

Augustus laughed at the scene and wondered how Tabetha could possibly still think of their daughter as some fragile little flower after a lifetime of watching her in action. If anything whoever might try to bother Amy should be the one to be worried he thought to himself with a chuckle. He had no idea just how right that he was.

As soon as the doors closed and Amy set the coordinates for Gallifrey, she spun around and glared at Brian as she said, "What was that all about? Why were you so insistent on coming with us for?"

"I just wanted to travel with you for a while since I never get to see you anymore. Do you realize that I've barely laid eyes on Anthony since he was born?" Brian said.

"Fine! You can come along with us for a while, but don't blame me if someone's shooting at you before the day's over with," Amy said.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" Brian said.

"Yes, of course I am. You're like another father to me," Amy admitted.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's so strange to see you at those controls instead of the Doctor," Brian said.

Amy smiled at him as she said, "To be honest, it's still strange to me too. I keep expecting to turn around and see the Doctor standing there at any minute asking me what I'm doing to the TARDIS. Sometimes finding out that I'm really a Time Lady just seems like some kind of a dream."

"Mum, Selene put hot sauce in my tea again!" Julia shouted at the top of her lungs from somewhere in the corridors behind the Console Room.

"Or a nightmare. Take your pick," Amy said with a sigh.

Brian laughed as he said, "You should probably go see about that."

"No, there's no need. That's what I have Karen for," Amy said with a grin.

"The other Amy you mean?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, she knows to step in and take care of anything involving the kids when I'm piloting the TARDIS. She actually enjoys it. She loves the kids just as much as I do obviously," Amy said.

"She also loves yelling just as much as you do," Rory said.

"You seem to love hearing it too or why do you insist on saying things that make me want to yell at you even more?" Amy said with a frown.

"You haven't really changed at all, have you?" Brian said as he looked at Amy in amusement.

"I'd like to think that I haven't," Amy said in a slightly worried voice.

"I don't think that you have at all," Brian said in a comforting tone as he looked at her with concern.

"Thanks," Amy said with a warm smile.

As the TARDIS materialized, Amy said, "Maybe you should stay in here, Brian. I'm not sure if the Lord President and the High Council would really want a human to come into the Council chamber. No offense."

Before Brian could say anything back to her though, a small army of guards working for the Castellan opened the TARDIS doors and quickly ushered him, Amy, and Rory outside. Amy looked at them in anger as she wondered just what was going on here.

"Hey, what is this?" Amy asked.

"We're just following orders. We've been told to bring you safely to the Lord President, and that's what we're going to do. We're giving you an armed escort there," one of the guards said.

"I can take care of myself you know. I don't need you to come along," Amy protested.

"Like I said, we're just obeying orders, Lady Cliodna," the same guard as before said.

"Who?" Brian asked.

"That's Amy," Rory whispered to him.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. It's going to take me a while to get used to that," Brian said.

The guards finally escorted the three of them to the Council chamber and left them there while they closed the doors behind them as they stood guard at them. They all looked up when Lord President Heldrin came into the room and sat down.

"Lord President, why were my family and I brought in here under armed guard like this? Are we under arrest for something because if we are I'd like to know what my husband and father-in-law could possibly have done since they only just got here?" Amy said in an extremely angry voice.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Cliodna. I didn't mean to upset or anger you or your family. I brought you in here under armed escort for your own protection. I'm afraid that it will become a regular thing for you from now on so I hope that you'll get used to it," Heldrin said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked warily as she began to automatically look around her for a way to escape.

"All Lord Presidents must be guarded at all times to prevent assassination attempts especially before they've been officially inducted into the Presidency," Heldrin said.

"I know. What does that have to do with us though?" Amy asked.

Rory's mouth dropped open as he guessed just what Heldrin was saying. He looked at Brian with shock, and he realized from the expression on his father's face that he had just realized the same thing that he had.

Amy, however, still didn't understand yet. She continued to look at Heldrin in confusion when he didn't answer. He just sat there in silence looking at her with a guilty expression on his face instead.

Amy glared at him as she said, "Well?"

The High Council all entered the room then and sat down. One of them remained standing though as he said, "Lady Cliodna of the House of Brightshore, it is my privilege to inform you that you have been named as the successor of Lord President Heldrin for the Presidency of the High Council of the Time Lords. Do you accept this responsibility?"

Amy looked at him in shock as she said, "What? Did you name me, Lord President?"

"No, the Council did. They believe that you are the one most suited to lead us in this time of crisis, Cliodna," Heldrin said.

"What time of crisis? What's going on?" Amy asked.

"We have only recently found out that the government and every level of Gallifreyan society has been infiltrated by agents of the Celestial Intervention Agency. We suspect that they are getting ready to stage a coup against the High Council and install their own puppet leadership in its place. They want complete and total control of the Time Lords so that they can reshape the Web of Time in their own image," Heldrin explained.

"What does that have to do with me though? I don't know anything about them," Amy said.

A member of the High Council spoke up and answered for Heldrin as she said, "You're the only one that we trust to lead us. You are the only person who we know for certain is not one of their hidden operatives."

"What about Heldrin? Surely you don't think that he works for them?" Amy asked.

The High Council looked at Heldrin suspiciously as the same Time Lady answered, "We suspect everyone."

"So you're all ready to stab each other in the back now on the off chance that one of you might be working for them? That's just so stupid! That's exactly what they want you to do," Amy said in disgust.

"We cannot afford to trust anyone these days. Not after the incident," another of the Council said.

"What incident?" Rory asked.

Heldrin answered this time as he said, "That's what started this current state of hysteria. We found out that one of the High Council was actually the current leader of the Celestial Intervention Agency, Goth, in disguise. He attempted to seize control of the Matrix but luckily his plan was foiled before he could do anything to it. Unfortunately, he fled before he could be captured."

"Yes, due to the incompetence of your guards. Or was it incompetence?" a member of the Council accused.

"Oh, wonderful! Don't you think that this is what Goth wants you to do is to fight amongst yourselves? You're just making his job even easier for him," Amy said as she rolled her eyes at them.

"You could help us. We would all rally behind you," the same Time Lady who had spoken to Amy before said.

"Why is that exactly? Why am I suddenly so trustworthy lately? Is it because I'm just so darn cute?" Amy said with a grin.

"Physical attractiveness was not a consideration in our choice," a member of the Council said as they all looked at her in puzzlement.

"That just went right over their heads, didn't it?" Amy said to Rory with chagrin.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it did. If it were me, I'd have picked you because you were cute though," Rory said with a wicked smile.

Amy smiled at him as she said, "I can always count on you, Mr. Pond."

"Lady Cliodna, if you would please focus on the matter at hand and stop flirting," a Council member chastised her.

"You really make me want this job a lot I tell you that. First you're all fighting with and suspicious of each other, and then you're telling me that I can't have a little harmless flirtation with my own husband. Is this the way life will be if I accept your position? If it is, then I'm not sure that I want it," Amy said in an annoyed voice.

"Are you sure that we can work with her? She's far too human now," one of the Council complained.

"Thank you very much," Amy said with a grin.

Brian smiled at that. Any worries that he had about Amy having changed were now all out the door. She was still the same Amy Pond that he had known all of her human life that was for sure.

"This High Council has appointed you as Lady President of Gallifrey because you are the one person who we know for sure is above suspicion. You cannot be a member of the Celestial Intervention Agency because we found out that they were behind what happened to your daughter, Sirona," a Council member said.

"What?" Amy said in a voice that had suddenly become cold and hard.

Heldrin took up the story now as he said, "We've discovered that it was Goth who sabotaged your TARDIS. Even back then, he was working for them. He was ordered to get rid of you because you refused to accept the official stories behind the apparent death of Arkytior and the sudden renegade status of Koschei and Ushas. You started investigating the details behind these events and causing trouble for them."

"They were my friends. Of course, I was going to find out the truth," Amy said.

"Yes and because the C.I.A. had been behind both of those incidents they sought to keep the real truth behind them from coming out. Therefore, they used Goth to try to shut you up. He sabotaged your TARDIS to attack you and turn you into a human who would be abandoned and forgotten on Earth forever. His plan was foiled though when it was Sirona who was subjected to this attack instead. He didn't give up there though. Once that plan failed, he made sure that the Cybermen found you and your then husband Oisin as you traveled together in space by broadcasting your exact coordinates on all of their frequencies. He hoped that the Cybermen would finally finish you off for him. He was overjoyed when you forgot about your investigations into the fate of your friends and refocused yourself on revenge against the Cybermen instead after they converted your husband into one of them. He had finally gotten what he wanted in a roundabout way," Heldrin said.

"How do you know all of this?" Amy asked in a voice filled with deep anger.

"He bragged about it when we confronted him. He was using what he did to you to prove to us just how intelligent that he was and to show how he was going to beat us in the end. He seemed to enjoy it as he said that he had been behind the worst events in your life without you even realizing it," Heldrin said.

Amy shook with anger and emotion, and Rory put his arms around her to comfort her. She embraced him and tried very hard not to cry out in anger or pain.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't want to cause you so much pain. I didn't want to involve you in this at all, but the Council overruled me," Heldrin said in a sympathetic voice.

"I am sorry as well. I wish that we hadn't had to tell you this way, but it was necessary to impress upon you the importance of what we're asking you to do. You must work past your emotions and toward the greater good of Gallifrey. We need you to lead us against Goth and his forces so that he cannot gain control of this world. I shudder to imagine what Goth and people like him would do if they had the full power of the Time Lords at their command. How many lives would they ruin as they did yours?" the same Time Lady who had spoken to Amy before said.

Amy regained her composure and stood up with newfound strength in her eyes as she said, "What's your name?"

"I am Chancellor Flavia, Lady Cliodna," the Time Lady said.

"Flavia. Yes, the Doctor told me about you. You helped him once when President Borusa tried to gain immortality using the Ring of Rassilon. Thank you for your sympathy, Flavia. You too, Heldrin. I accept," Amy said in a solemn voice.

"Wait a minute. Amy, think about this first," Rory said.

"I want to stop them, Rory. I don't want anyone else to ever have to go through what I did. I'm going to take them apart and make sure that they never rise up again," Amy said.

"So your decision is final then? Be sure of this," Heldrin said.

"Yes, I will accept the nomination of the Presidency," Amy said as she looked at Rory apologetically.

"Then you will remain with us under our protection until the official coronation ceremony can begin. Your family is free to leave at any time though if they wish," Flavia said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rory said.

"Neither am I," Brian said.

'Thank you. I'm sorry about this. I feel like I have to do it though," Amy said.

"Just be careful, okay? I think maybe Goth wanted this to happen; and if he did, that's not a good thing," Rory said.

"Rory's right. It sounds like Goth manipulated the others into choosing you out of fear. Maybe he thinks that you'll be easier to deal with then Heldrin," Brian suggested.

"I think you're right, Brian. I'll just have to prove him wrong then, won't I? Right after I crush his face in," Amy said in a hard voice.

"Don't get so emotional, Amy. It'll cause you to make mistakes," Rory said.

Amy smiled as she said, "That's the same advice I gave the Doctor once."

"You should listen to yourself then," Rory said.

"You're right. I am pretty smart after all," Amy said with a grin.

"Yes, you are. You're brilliant," Rory said as he kissed her.

Then the doors to the Council chamber opened once again as the guards escorted Julia, Selene, Sirona, Karen, and Oisin inside and quickly shut the door behind them once more. Amy immediately noticed that Julia was holding her arm in pain.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"One of the guards was a little rough with me. They just barged into the TARDIS unexpectedly, and I didn't know who they were so I tried to get away from them. One of them grabbed me and hurt my arm," Julia said.

Amy held Julia close to her protectively and started to ask who had done this, but Selene beat her to it. Selene grabbed one of the guards and quickly wrapped her hands around his throat. The other guards all drew their weapons on her, but Heldrin quickly ordered them to stand down.

"Selene, stop!" Amy said.

Selene wasn't listening though as she said, "If you hurt my little sister like that again, I'll rip you apart. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause her any harm," the guard said.

"She's human, you moron, and you're much stronger than she is. She's just a little girl. You should have used more restraint," Selene accused him.

"I'm sorry," the guard said again.

"Don't do it again or I'll make you regret it!" Selene said in a cold voice.

Then she let the man go and went to join Amy and Julia. Selene embraced Julia as she said, "It's okay, Jules. You're safe."

"Remind me never to make you mad now that you're a Time Lady," Julia said as she tried to make light of the situation.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Selene apologized.

"It's okay. Just try not to go so overboard next time, okay?" Julia said.

"Alright," Selene said.

"Oh, and Selene?" Julia asked.

"Yeah?" Selene asked.

"That was awesome," Julia said as she hugged her.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm not the only one in my family who tends to get a little emotional sometimes," Amy said to Heldrin and the High Council.

"It's understandable under the circumstances. Captain, I order you to dismiss that guard," Flavia said.

"Wait! Give him another chance. I don't think that he meant to hurt her," Amy said.

"Thank you, Lady President," the guard said.

"I'm not the President yet, but you're welcome," Amy said.

Selene looked at her in shock as she said, "Say what now? When did this happen?"

"A lot's happened in the last few minutes," Amy said.

"You're going to have me executed now, aren't you?" Selene joked.

"Mum, what's going on?" Sirona asked in confusion.

"Let me explain," Amy said as she told the others the whole story including what had really happened to Sirona. Sirona listened to this whole story in shock as Amy put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Finally Sirona began to smile as she said, "He didn't win though. Not in the end. You're back, I'm back, and so is Dad. All of that effort, and he still couldn't keep us down forever. Maybe he's not as smart as he thinks he is after all. Either that or we're all just too tough to stay dead forever."

"I'd said it's a little bit of both. He's underestimated me and our family before, Sirona, and now he's underestimating us again. This time that's going to cost him," Amy said with a tone of absolute certainty in her voice.

**Next: Amy prepares for her swearing in ceremony as Lady President while Karen and Oisin go out on their first date. Meanwhile Goth may be nearer to Amy than anyone thinks. He does seem to have a talent for disguise after all.**


End file.
